Dragon Age: Reckoning
by The Warrior of the Light
Summary: AU. A world where a young boy avoids the Chantry. Innocence is crushed at an early age. Where politics can turn friends and family into bitter enemies. A tale of demons and spirits, monsters and saints. A land that shall be once again darkened with war. And the rise of one woman, from a line of august blood, whose actions shall alter Thedas forever. Credit to Arsinoe!
1. A New Life

**First things first: I do not own Dragon Age, anything Bioware related, etc. **

**Second: Hello! I'm back! Sort of. If you are subscribed to me, you're probably wondering why I took down my other stories. Well, here's the thing: I'm not happy with them. Besides, there's new Dragon Age content coming out, so I'm going to just start from scratch!**

**If you liked my other stories, I'm sorry! I just want to do things right, and I hope you enjoy this new one! Oh, and if you didn't already know, this one is going off the rails of canon, sort of.**

* * *

He threw it.

He didn't care anymore.

Why should he?

Nobody loved him. Nobody cared about what he wanted.

The amulet shattered into pieces, and scattered to the ground. For a while, Alistair just stood there, and stared at his work.

And immediately, the regret sinked in. That was the only thing he had of Mother...

Why did this have to happen? Alistair didn't WANT to go to the Chantry! He hated how the Sisters looked at him, like he was unwanted. No, even worse, they looked at him like there was something wrong.

After a while, the young boy crumbled to the ground of the hallway, and started crying. Not long after, a voice filled the air

"Stop that crying!"

Isolde stalked down the hallway, and yanked Alistair up by the arm.

"Consider yourself lucky, Alistair," Isolde hissed "that the Chantry has decided to accept you. Now, get dressed, and pack your things. The Knight Commander is on his way, and I will not have you embarass us in such a way!"

* * *

Bryce Cousland didn't travel often through Redcliffe. He didn't think much of Arl Eamon. Well, that was being unfair. The man could be kind and cordial, but there was something off about him. He couldn't quite place it. One thing Bryce knew, is that Eamon thought little of those without royal or noble blood. That was a very Orlesian attitude, something that many Fereldens detested, and rightly so.

But, it was necessary to come to the Castle. Fergus and Elissa needed to see Ferelden, and Redcliffe was the next stop.

"Father," Elissa pointed "There's Eamon! Who's that?"

Sure enough, the Arl and a young, blond lad of about Elissas' age were walking down the steps from the castle entrance. It wasn't a friendly conversation. Seemed like they were making their way toward a group of Templars. What were they doing here?

Something moved in the corner of Bryce's eye, and he turned to see a cloaked figure leaning up against a wall. The unidentified figure seemed to be invested in what was unfolding as well, but then turned his attention to Bryce.

Bryce turned to his knight captain "Find out who that is." As the knight departed, Bryce tried to clear his thoughts as he approached Eamon. The man immediately snapped out of whatever mood he was in to greet Bryce with the kindest of smiles

"Ahh, welcome Teyrn Bryce." Eamon bowed, and squeezed Alistairs shoulder to do the same "I trust the journey here was comfortable."

"It was certainly eventful!" Bryce replied, bowing back "You have my thanks, Eamon, for allowing myself and my family to stay. I promise not to abuse your hospitality. We're here to show the children all of Ferelden in its glory."

Eamon turned to Alistair "You see, boy? It's good to get out in the world. Get experience."

Alistair nodded dutifully, but Bryce could see that his eyes were red with tears. Alistair looked up, and saw a young girl with goldish brown hair.

"Hi!"

Alistair breathed out a sigh, and waved back "Hi."

Bryce immediately knelt down, and smiled as kindly as he could "Hello there! My name is Bryce Cousland. I'm the Teyrn of Highever. What is your name, young man?"

Alistair hesitated for a moment, and stared at the ground "Alistair, my lord."

"No need to be so formal, lad!" Bryce pointed behind him "These are my children, Fergus and Elissa. You look a bit upset. If its alright with the Arl, perhaps you'd like to play with them?"

Eamon and Alistair locked eyes, and Eamon nodded "Yes, that would be appropriate. Go on."

Teyrna Eleanor returned from the bar with the supplies, resigned to chatting with that horrible woman Isolde. Why couldn't Bryce wait until the Guerrins were on vacation, like they planned? Teagan would still be around, and Eleanor could tolerate Teagan. Fergus and Elissa darted past her, along with a new playmate, it seemed. Well, at least someone was going to enjoy themselves while they were here.

With the dull pleasantries expended between Bryce, Eamon and Knight Commander Greagoir, Bryce decided to ask

"Who is that boy, Eamon?"

Before Eamon could answer, the hooded figure approached, to the protest of the Highever knights. He pulled it back, revealing cropped, jet black hair. Grey, unnatural eyes darted between Eamon, the Knight Commander, and his old friend. A dragon symbol was tattoed onto his face. The cloak fluttered in the wind, revealing a unique grey/blue armor. Embedded on it was the symbol of the Gryphon.

"It's been a long time, Bryce."

Bryce immediately embraced the man "Malcolm! It's been so long! Maker's breath, you never write! How are the Wardens?"

Malcolms grim countenance was telling, as the Teyrn pulled back "I'm Warden Commander now. Duncan is dead. He was killed in one of our...well, we aren't supposed to talk about that. But he served with honor. It's been a lot of work getting things taken care of. It's why I'm here, actually."

"What's wrong?"

Malcolm nodded his head toward the door inside, and all four of them immediately entered the Castle. Inside the lounge, Eamon poured them all some Antivan Brandy, to which only Greagoir declined. Templars could be so dour, Eamon chuckled to himself.

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm revealing secrets here, Arl Eamon, but this is a matter that involves the Grey Wardens." Malcolm took a sip from his glass "That boy you were wondering about, Bryce? That's a child of Maric."

Greagoir flicked a glance between all three of them. He truly hated politics.

Bryce leaned back in his chair "Go on."

Malcolm told only the essentials. King Maric had an affair with a Grey Warden in the Deep Roads, some time after the death of Queen Rowan. Alistair was the son of a King, and a Grey Warden.

"Is this true?" Bryce looked to Eamon.

"It is." Eamon nodded "Maric entrusted the child to me, and told me that Alistair was not to be recognized of his royal status."

"So he's lived here in secret?"

"Today shall be his last day." Eamon replied somewhat coldly "It's clear that he's unhappy, so I've decided to send him off to the Chantry for education, and eventually-"

"Induction into the Templar Order." Greagoir finished. He leaned in "I would strongly consider other alternatives, my Arl. The life of a Templar is not easy. He clearly doesn't seem interested in it, either."

Malcolm followed up "King Maric and the Warden had a binding agreement that everything be done to promote the best wellbeing for Alistair. I have to agree with the Knight Commanders assessment. There needs to be another way."

Eamon shrugged "Well, I don't see what else can be done. I've raised him since he was an infant. He seems to reject what I've offered him."

Malcolm held back a biting response. The truth was, Malcolm had been watching over Alistair since Duncan died, as was instructed. He knew full well what had been offered Alistair, and he couldn't imagine Maric being impressed with it.

"Well, what would you say to me taking him off your hands, Eamon?" Bryce offered "There's always plenty of room at Highever. I'm not sure that I can give him what he wants, but I can try. I owe that to our King. And it would be a fair recompense for your hospitality.

Malcolm smiled. Cousland glibness at its finest. As expected, with the brandy also doing its work, Eamon was in no mood to argue.

"Very well, Bryce." Eamon shrugged. "As long as it's alright with the Knight Commander here."

Greagoir nodded "I believe its for the best."

* * *

Later that night

Eleanor rose out of bed, to find Bryce hunched over a table with a lit candle.

"What are you doing, Bryce? It's well past midnight." Rubbing her eyes, she walked over, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What is that?"

His hands were fumbling with bits of metal. "You remember that boy I told you about?"

Eleanor could hardly forget. When she learned about poor little Alistair and what Eamon and that harridan Isolde had put him through, she wanted to pack up and leave Redcliffe immediately. It was inexcusable!

"Yes, Bryce."

"This is something that belongs to him." Bryce stopped, and shook his head "Well, all things considered, before we got here, this was probably the only thing that belonged to him. I'd like to think that he will take something away from all of this."

Eleanor rubbed his shoulder "Oh Bryce..."

* * *

**Malcolm is essentially the character from the Sacred Ashes trailer. If you haven't seen it, watch it. Malcolm is a total badass, and has a lot more potential to be a compelling character than say, Duncan. Duncan isn't interesting to me. (shrugs)**

**And yes! Alistair dodges the bullet and gets to stay with the Couslands! So that means there's going to be some character changes as opposed to what you see in Origins. Don't worry, he will still be goofy and adorable, and everything that makes the girls go nuts over. **

**Last but not least: I realize this is a boring chapter. Don't worry: things get intense in the next one.**


	2. Innocence Lost

**Warning: This chapter gets into some dark places. You have been warned.**

**Castle Cousland**

* * *

Alistair followed Elissa around the Castle hallways, trying to avoid bumping into servants along the way.

"Where are we going?"

She turned around and smiled "Mother told me to show you to your new room! I think you'll like it."

"Room?" Alistair repeated, unbelieving.

They both entered into a doorway, and Alistair looked around. This was...

"This is all mine?"

"Mhm!"

Alistair couldn't believe it. There was a bed, a chest next to it, and a desk. He'd seen rooms like this in Redcliffe Castle, but those were meant for children of knights and nobles. He was supposed to sleep in the stables, just like Eamon and Isolde said.

"Is something wrong?"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head "No. It's fine. It's really fine."

Before she could reply, Bryce walked into the room "How is everything, Alistair? I hope the room is to your liking."

"I-is this really my room, my Lord?"

The Teyrn walked forward and knelt to Alistairs level, with a knowing, soulfull smile "Alistair, I know that at Redcliffe, you were used to things being a certain way. Know that while you are here, you won't be living in a stable. You wont be whipped. You wont be stricken. And you certainly wont be called a disgrace."

"I..I-"

"Your birth does prevent you from taking the throne, this is true." Bryce continued "But you are a son of King Maric, and you deserve far better than you have been given. Take pride in this, even when others mock you. And know that whatever happens, the Couslands shall always be there for you."

Bryce reached in his pocket, and pulled out something small and silver. Alistairs heart raced in his chest.

"How...how did you..."

"I repaired it." Bryce answered "Eamon said you threw it at the wall. I imagine you were angry at being sent away. I think that your mother would have wanted you to keep it, in remembrance of her."

He took Alistairs hand, lowered the amulet, and closed the boys hand "Never be ashamed of who you are, Alistair."

Something about those words touched Alistair deeply. His chest started to move from the crying, and out of instinct, he reached out and embraced the first person who actually cared about what he wanted.

Elissa didn't know what to say, or to do. She was always amazed at what her Father could do to people.

* * *

2 Hours later

Bryce had expected this. Word was going to inevitably reach Denerim, and Loghain would almost certainly want to know what was going on.

Well, Loghain could be reasoned with, at least. He was a bit harder to convince than others, but Bryce respected him for that. It didn't help that Loghain did not seem to care for his presence. It was as much a clash of personalities and opinions as it was the fact that during the Occupation, Bryce had to fight in the north, and simply couldn't do much to help Loghain, Maric, or Rowan. It was something that Bryce had made peace with, as did Eleanor.

As did Howe, for that matter. He was visiting the Castle too. It would be good for Elissa and Fergus to play with Rendons children, and develop that bond of trust. Nathaniel would soon be sent off to the Free Marches. Rendon hadn't named an heir, yet. It made things a bit hard to plan out...

But that was much later down the road.

"So I am to understand," Loghain started off "that this Alistair, who may or may not be a child of Marics, is to be living with you now."

The conversation at the dinner table took the inevitable turn.

"He is." Bryce stood his ground "I also trust what Warden Commander Malcolm has said about the boy."

"Maric trusted the Wardens too." Loghain grumbled.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow reproachingly "Malcolm fought at our side during the war, Loghain. He's a sensible man, much like you. Perhaps when you have taken the opportunity to better acquaint yourself with him, your opinion might change."

Loghain wasn't sure whether to be insulted or amused. Eleanor always was very direct with her emotions.

"Whatever his birth, I believe that it is our duty to safeguard him." Bryce neutralized the tension.

Well, if this is all true, Loghain thought to himself, it shouldn't be a problem. He didn't like Bryce, but compared to Eamon, well, there really was no comparing at all. Besides, the boy is a bastard. He has no legitimate claim to the throne. Cailan and Anora should be fine.

"Really, Bryce," Howe laughed "you always manage to land yourself in these situations. I'd have thought you to fly closer to the ground by now."

"It's no danger to take in a blameless child!" Eleanor sighed and leaned in "Loghain, I know that you worry about Cailan and Anora. But they have nothing to fear from Alistair. Our loyalties lie with Maric, and Ferelden. And whenever his time passes, that same fealty shall pass to Cailan and Anora. Of that, you can be certain."

Eleanor wasn't the sort to lie. Well, their word would have to do. For now.

Loghain cleared his throat "Well, I suppose we shall have to see. Now, you mentioned this Malcolm, Bryce. Why don't you tell me-"

The doors to the dining hall burst open. A soldier of Gwaren immediately entered "Teyrn Loghain!"

* * *

**Fields of Highever**

Fergus couldn't remember the last time he had such a good fight. Nathaniel was proving to be nimble, and could dish out as much as he could take.

Still, it was fun to prod him.

"What's the matter, Nathaniel?" Fergus grinned, swiping with his sword "Getting tired?"

Nathaniel, of course, did not like to boast or taunt. It wasn't good sportsmanship. But he knew Fergus meant only to push him farther.

"Not yet."

As the two clashed, the other four children were content to simply chat with eachother.

"Do I have a big nose or not!?"

Elissa rolled her eyes at Delilah "Don't listen to Habren. She's wicked, and snotty."

Thomas brushed away his dark hair "Wait a minute. Who's your father?"

Alistair pointedly looked away. "I'm...I'm not supposed to tell."

"He's a bastard." Elissa cut in "But that's alright. I know a lot of bastards. Mother says the Landsmeet is FULL of bastards."

Fergus shot a look over at his sister and grinned. A series of giggles came from Alistair. Delilah, on the other hand, was mortified.

"You're not supposed to say such things!"

"What?" Elissa's eyes were full of innocence.

The sounds of horses and men drew their attention, and Fergus and Nathaniel stopping sparing. The triple contingent of Gwaren, Amaranthine, and Highever guards took notice of a very large band of men coming their way. Fergus could see that this was some type of a mob, not an army. Still, they outnumbered the guards present several times over. A feeling of dread overcame him. The castle was still very close, but if they started to run, the men on horseback would cut them down.

He took in a deep breath, and calmly walked toward the group. They didn't seem to have a uniform set of armor. No, some of them were dressed in mere rags, but all of them had weapons, makeshift or standard.

The guards immediately drew themselves between the mauraders and the children, but Fergus broke through their ranks.

"Greetings. What business do you have here?"

Some of the arrivals scoffed at a young man addressing them, but one man, a rather unkempt, but menacing individual, stepped forward, towering over Fergus.

"Well, what do we have here? What's your name, boy?"

"Fergus Cousland. I'm the son of the Teyrn."

Nathaniel stood behind one of the soldiers, and readied an arrow on his bow.

"A little noble brat, eh?" There was an intense, almost insane look in his eyes "These little ones your brothers and sisters?"

"What business do you have here?" Fergus hardened his tone.

The man shrugged "Myself and my friends just got out of Amaranthine, you see. The Bann spends too much gold on herself. And not enough on simple things. Like good prison bars. Well..." He turned around "Maybe she spends her money just fine, eh lads?"

Some of the men sniggered in response. One, in particular, was staring intently at Elissa. It made her extremely uncomfortable.

"I see that you have myself and the guard at a disadvantage." Fergus crossed his arms "But be sensible about this. Let there be no bloodshed. If you wish, you can take me and demand a king's ransom. My father is the Teyrn of Highever. Just let the children depart to the castle."

"My lordship-" A knight protested.

"No, I don't think so." The leader snarled. "I think I'll take the lot of you brats, and get my revenge for twenty years of rotting in a dark cell."

Fergus drew his sword, and Nathaniel immediately fired an arrow.

"RUN!"

Elissa backpedaled slowly, and was immediately pulled away by Alistair. The sounds of men shouting and metal clashing against armor quickened her pace. The last thing she remembered was running toward the Castle gates, before everything went dark.

* * *

Elissa opened her eyes slowly. As she did, she felt the back of her head throb with pain. Whatever she was laying on was wooden.

Alistair was staring at her from the other corner of the abandoned house. He occassionally shifted his glance to the man that was watching Elissa earlier. He was old, and had a cruelty, a malice in his eyes.

"Bloody balls!" Another voice shouted from outside. "Look Brieven, I think its just you and me now. Those bloody guards were just too good. And what in the Maker's name was Teyrn Loghain doing there?!"

"It doesn't matter." Brieven stood from his stool "We have them. It's better now, that its just the two of us. More loot for us, less noise."

"Right."

Brieven slowly stalked toward Elissa, who instinctively backed further into her corner. Stopping a mere foot from here, he squated down, and cocked his head. His voice was cold, and unfriendly.

"What's your name?"

She tried to speak, she truly did. But nothing came out. She looked to Alistair for help. A hand immediately grasped her jaw, and roughly pushed it back to his eyes.

"HEY! Look at me." He squeezed his grip "What is your name."

"E-Elissa."

He looked over her with disgust "I've seen plenty of women like you, you know. Think you're better than everyone else. Think you're so high and mighty. Well, want to know a secret?"

Brieven leaned in, whispering into her ear "I've proven every one of them wrong."

It was something about the way that he said it that immediately sent a chill down Elissas spine.

"What about you? You think you're better than me?"

Elissa immediately shook her head, but he did not relent "You think you're better than me, don't you?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Brieven spun around to the other bandit "SHUT HIS MOUTH!"

The fist connected with Alistair, and he felt his world spin a little.

Regaining his composure, but losing none of his fury, he turned back to Elissa "I don't believe you. I think it's time to do what I do to all the uppity girls."

"What're you gonna do?" The other bandit was losing his nerve.

The next thing she knew, hands were pressed against her body, tearing her dress apart.

"Stop..." she whispered "STOP!"

"Are you insane!?" The bandit outlooker was looking with shock "That's the Teyrns daughter! They'll hang you for that!"

Brieven paid him no heed, and started to unbuckle himself.

"For the Maker's sake! She can't even be past ten!"

Alistair sprung from his corner, but the outlooker struggled with him. His right hand found a handle, and without even thinking, he pulled it free and swiped blindly.

"AAGGGGGHHH!"

The outlooker's hands flew to his eyes, which had been slashed with a single, lucky blow. Alistairs courage failed for a moment, realizing what he had done.

Brieven looked behind him, his face full of rage. Behind his body was the face of a tearful, frightened Elissa.

Alistair mustered his courage and charged screaming at the bandit, dagger in hand. But Brieven was quicker, and an outstreched arm swung into Alistair, flinging him into the wall.

The dagger stabbed the wooden floor, right next to Elissa.

Brieven growled "You'll pay for that, boy. I'll deal with you in a moment." With that he turned his attention back to his prey-

The next moment, several things happened.

Elissa, out of pure survival instinct, swung out. The blade made a sickening noise as it severed the mans throat. What happened then, Elissa would never etch out of her mind.

Blood immediately sprayed all over her. Her eyes went wide eyed at what she had just done.

Brieven clutched the open wound at his neck, the wound that was clearly visible to Elissa. A hand dripping with blood squeezed Elissas throat.

She stabbed again, the sound of flesh giving way to cold iron as it embedded the mans shoulder.

He would not relent!

Everything from that point on was something of a blur. She didn't know how many times she stabbed the man, but eventually, he finally stopped.

Alistair got back on his feet, and dragged him off of Elissa. She was covered in blood, her dress in complete tatters.

Before he could say or do anything, footsteps and voices from behind took his senses.

Fergus and Loghain were the first to enter, and both stopped dead in their tracks in sight of the gory scene.

A bandit was writhing on the ground in agony. Alistair was standing there, battered and bleeding, but standing none the less. What grabbed the most attention was the pool of blood in the corner of the room. An old man was staring off into the distance, his eyes unbelieving of his own death. And crouched in the corner, shaking visibly, was a crimson stained figure, her dress in complete tatters, the knife held close to her in a vice grip.

The image conjured up long forgotten memories in Loghain. Memories of his mother. Memories that best laid dormant, but never forgotten.

"Sister!"

Fergus crouched immediately to her side, but she just stared forward, not even reacting to all of the people pouring into the spectacle.

She saw faces, heard voices, but they felt distant. It was all too much to process.

Two arms picked her up, and she swore she could hear her Mothers voice.

"I love you, darling. Please speak to me!"

* * *

**It's become aware to me that I forgot to credit someone! This story is going to borrow some elements from Arsinoe De Blassenville, who is the author of Victory at Ostagar, among other titles! Shame on me for forgetting!**

**Also, I happen to be in college right now, and working part time. I get the summer off, so until then, the updates are going to be slow. Sorry :/**


	3. Training

**9:25**

A lone figure walked into one of the training rooms. A ponytail held her hair back, save for the bangs in front. Her eyes caught one of the claymores on the weapon rack. The weight felt good in her hands. A leather glove wrapped itself around the handle.

Walking to the center of the room, Elissa closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, slowly raising the claymore vertically up in a circular motion. When both hands finally clasped the handle, she let out the breath, and lowered the sword hilt to her face.

The weapon sung a beautiful, metallic sound as it cut through the air.

This particular excercise seemed the most useful for not only warming up, but for releasing the stress. It had been 5 years since...well, since that day. She had a lot of unanswered questions. The Revered Mother had done her best to give her clarity, but Elissa could find little comfort in the Chant of Light. Sage Aldous, wise as he was, wasn't the best with emotions. Mother and Father? They had helped her, this was true. But Elissa felt ashamed at asking them the questions that were pent up inside of her. Perhaps they might think less of her.

Shifting her feet, she swung the blade out for a sweeping strike.

For now, practicing form with the greatsword held the answers. Out of all the weapon types and styles she had practiced with, it was simply her favorite. She couldn't explain why. Her parents didn't object to her martial lifestyle. For that, she was infinitely grateful. Perhaps practicing the arts of war would give her the insight she sought.

A few swipes of the blade, followed with an overhand blow. She pulled the weapon back, and pushed it forward for a final lunge.

A series of barks interrupted her train of thought. She lowered her greatsword, and Dagonet proceeded to run laps around her. Her parents had gotten her a mabari as a protector 5 years ago.

"Silly boy."

She knelt down, carefully laying down the sword, and indulged him.

Alistair ran into the training room "Elissa! Hurry! Malcolm is in town again! Let's go!"

* * *

**Highever Alienage**

Elissa never understood why other people scoffed when they saw Fathers' Alienage. Was it not just for a leader to take care of his people? Nor could she understand why every time Malcolm came into town to train them, that it had to be in secret.

The buildings were fairly clean, with the Giant Tree in the center, filtering the suns rays. The elves called it the Vhenadahl. Elissa reminded herself to ask Sage Aldous more about the elves. They fascinated her!

Some of the elves nodded to both herself and Alistair, familiar enough with them now not to be suspicious. This wasn't the first time they had been here, after all.

Entering into one of the plainer, wooden shacks, Malcolm was there, as always.

"Are you both ready to begin?"

Alistair and Elissa nodded, and Malcolm revealed two strange looking candles. The wax, and the flame for that matter, were a beautiful, brilliant blue.

"These are no ordinary candles." Malcolm explained "They are magically infused. The flame will not die unless the enchantment's power either wanes, or is dispelled. Normally, in Templar training, it's typical to use willing mage volunteers as targets. We don't have any, not that I would allow it, anyway."

Malcolm sat down, out of the way. "Now, focus."

Elissa breathed in and out.

"Concentrate on your spirit building up. Imagine the enchantment just as it is, a flame, warming you with its presense."

She could feel it, even though the flame was not inherently hot. No, this was something else altogether.

"Now, lights out. Go!"

Elissa focused her spirit forward, and the Smite instantly struck the candle. Some of the parchment and loose objects in the room fluttered from the phenomenon. A blackened, smoking wick was the evidence of her deed.

Looking over at the other candle, she could see that Alistair was successful as well.

Malcolm didn't smile often, but that was impressive. Five years of training had really paid off. Templars typically didn't smite until after about ten years of rigorous training. It was an advanced technique, after all. In addition, lyrium was required. Malcolm had used very, very light incense, but as he had told both of them, it was actually not needed to ingest it.

He smirked inside. He didn't hold back on any of the horrible Chantry secrets. Everyone had a right to know, in his opinion.

"Is it over?" Alistair looked around "Did we win? Yay!"

"We did it!"

Elissa hugged him as fiercely as she could.

After about an hour of practice refining the technique, Elissa finally asked her instructor:

"Warden Commander Malcolm..."

"What is it, Miss Cousland?"

Her voice lost all of the fanfare from before, and dropped to a very serious tone "I have a difficult question to ask...well... Have you ever...enjoyed killing someone?"

Malcolm stopped what he was doing with Alistair, and motioned for the both of them to sit down. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just, well...when I was 10, I was kidnapped once, you see. You probably know the story. Alistair and I managed to best our captors, and I killed one of them. I...I was horrified, to be sure. I'd never seen so much blood before in my life. And the way the dagger cut through his body, I thought I was going to be sick. And yet..."

"You enjoyed something about it."

"I don't know why." She shook her head "I've not asked too many others about it. I feel ashamed." Elissa lowered her head in shame "I feel like I'm nothing more than a killer. A monster."

"If you were a monster," Malcolm replied, without any patronizing pity in his voice "you wouldn't be having this internal conflict, would you?"

She said nothing. Alistair stared at her with open sorrow. He wished things had been different that day, or that when she had told him about it, that he could say something, anything, to help her.

"Listen to me very carefully. There's nothing wrong-"

The door to the shack opened "It's...me Levi, my lord. Y-you remember me-"

"Yes. I do. Sorry to have kept you waiting this long." Malcolm shot his students an apologetic frown "I'm sorry you two, but as you know Miss Cousland, your father the Teyrn and I are going to retake Soldier's Peak for the Wardens."

"Didn't you say that there was powerful magic there? And monsters?" Elissa stood up. Levi closed the door on them, and walked out of sight.

"There is." Malcolm admitted "But with your Fathers troops, and my Wardens, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Are any of the Wardens trained as Templars, like us?"

The Warden Commander paused, then responded "Don't worry about it. You should get yourselves home."

Elissa pressed it further "I want to come with you."

"Absolutely not." Malcolm's retort was hard and resolute. "You're still too young, and inexperienced."

"I can do something, anything!" She protested "I won't get in the way!"

"No." He shook his head "I appreciate the offer, but it's simply too dangerous. Your parents would never agree to it."

Alistair scratched the back of his head "Storming an abandoned castle filled with monsters and demons isn't exactly what I'd call a good time, Elissa. Just a thought."

"I can handle myself!"

Malcolms anger was visible "Have you learned nothing I've taught you!? Patience! A respect for magic! Never underestimate your enemy, especially when it comes to demons and darkspawn! But it seems you've little on your mind other than adventure."

It was harsh, but it needed to be said. What transpired next, however, he did not expect at all.

"It's not like that!" she shouted, her voice shaking with emotion "I have to know! I have to know why I felt the way I did that day! I can't stand this! I hate that every time I pick up a sword, I recall the terror. It's as raw now as it was five years ago! And I hate that every time I swing the blade, I...I.."

She swallowed what she was about to say next. She couldn't say it. There was something about wielding a sword that felt right, but that she knew was wrong. Right up to the point to where the sword did its work, and took someones life.

A tear was ruthlessly brushed away.

"I need to know the truth. I've waited five years, but it hasn't arrived."

The anger was dead in Malcolm. He took in a long breath, and sighed out "You'll find your answer one day. But you need to wait just a little longer. Wait for me to clear out Soldier's Peak, and we can talk about it all you want. But you need to stay here."

He gave her a soft pat on the shoulder. It didn't do much to change that crestfallen expression of hers, but his decision was made.

"I'm sorry."

"What if I convince my father?"

She was so damned stubborn. "I really can't imagine him agreeing to it. But if you somehow manage to twist his arm, you understand this:" He leaned in closer "You'll follow orders. You're not to endanger yourselves for the sake of myself, my Wardens, or even your Father and the men he has under his command. You won't even lift your swords until you have explicit approval. And If I give you the order to run for your lives, you are going to do it. Understand?"

"I do."

"And this is in no way me saying yes. If your Father says no, you'll have to accept it."

He stalked off, and Alistair immediately whispered to her "I'll come with you too."

She stared back for a moment, and looked down to the ground, shaking her head "You don't have to do that, Alistair."

"Bryce says I have to look out for you." Alistair soothed "I don't know what it is that you feel, but I promise that I'll help you, whatever it takes."

* * *

**Soldier's Peak**

Malcolm was having quite the strange day. They'd manage to convince Bryce. How, he did not want to imagine. Of course, that was the least of today's wonders. Strange, metallic rocks falling from the sky. Ghosts. The undead. Demons.

And then, of course, there was the fact that a long dead Warden Commander was trying to cut his head off. Right at this very moment.

His Senior Warden managed to score a glancing blow, but Sophia Dryden spun around with her shield and knocked the dwarf down to the ground. Sophias sword was raised for the kill, but something had flown straight into her chestplate and pierced all the way out of her back. It was all the distraction Malcolm needed. His sword severed the possessed womans head from her shoulders, banishing the demon in the process.

He took a moment to see that it was a sword that had found its purchase in his foe. Turning to his left, he saw the outstretched arm of one of his pupils.

Malcolm would have to thank them both. But later.

The rest of the way was made easier with three trained templars, and a large host of Grey Wardens and Highever soldiers.

When it came down to chatting with the mage in the Tower, Avernus, he was disgusted. Mortified at what the man had done to his brothers. But what was done, was done. Malcolm had little confidence in the boys at Weisshaupt, so this was the help he was getting. An advanced Joining ritual formula.

"So it's down to this." Malcolm stood at the room where the demon summoning rituals took place.

Avernus turned to the two young souls before him. They looked frightened. Probably the first time they had seen the undead, let alone fight them. "You've both performed admirably thus far. I need you to summon your bravery one last time, so that you may apply your talents to seal the Veil."

Elissa was shaking. The first...thing she had killed here had rattled her nerves. But she was finally understanding. The fear was starting to give way, as was the guilt. It had felt considerably good when she saved one of Malcolms Wardens back there. Perhaps the sword was not just an instrument of destruction. Perhaps it only reflected the users will.

"I'm ready."

Avernus started the incantations, and the demons poured out. As instructed, both she and Alistair would use their Smites to stun/damage the malicious creatures. The swordfighting would be left to the soldiers and Wardens, unless they really needed them.

Elissa couldn't bring herself to feel any pity for the things she was fighting. Why should she, after all? Demons were demons. They made mages lives a constant nightmare.

One of the demons had managed to strike her, but only a shallow, superficial wound on her left cheek. A single talon had scratched from her cheekbone down. It would leave a scar, for certain. The small, but constant pain heightened her senses.

"What is done, shall be undone!" Avernus intoned.

The final demon sailed from the Veil into the fray of battle. It took the shape of a womanly creature, smashing her tail into foes and sending them flying into walls. Its eyes glowed an unusual amber-

Alistair was quicker. Before the demon could cast its spell, a Smite struck it from above, draining it of its mana reserves and knocking it off balance.

Elissa saw the critical moment, but no one was ready to strike it while it was down. She allowed her fear to propel her forward, driving the claymore into the monsters belly. It screamed with a voice resembling a woman, but Elissa was not fooled. She yanked it forcefully out, and the demon crumbled into ashes.

Everyone who had been knocked off their feet quickly recovered themselves, staring at the young woman who had done the final deed.

Bryce ran to his daughter, and seized her by the shoulders "Elissa, are you alright? Are you unharmed?"

Her greatsword was at her side. It felt more natural in her hands than ever. She had stared into the face of death and terror once again, and had come out victorious. That was the answer she was looking for. It wasn't dealing in death that stirred her heart. It was cheating it. Fighting made her feel alive. It invigorated her. And for the first time, she didn't feel the least bit bad about it.

The faintest of smiles emerged.

"Yes. I am well, Father."

* * *

**Since Duncan is dead, Malcolm is a better Warden Commander, and Highever is close to Soldier's Peak, I see no reason for this to not happen, especially with either Maric or Cailan still around.**


	4. Landsmeet

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I should mention that one day, I will revisit the canon universe, and try to do it justice. But I simply had this story cooking in my head for a while, and wanted to give it a spin first. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Denerim**

A few months later

Maric was gone. Or at least, that was what everyone believed. Teyrn Loghain had searched far and wide, but there was no sign of him.

Elissa didn't know what to think. The King seemed a decent man, if melancholy. And yet he had never visited his son, Alistair. It angered her.

The nobles of all the Arlings and Bannorns were to be summoned to determine who would now lead Ferelden. This wasn't like the other kingdoms and empires of Thedas. If one was the eldest child of the royal family, it did not guarantee succession. Succession was dependant on the votes cast in the Landsmeet.

Cailan was Maric's only child with the late Queen Rowan. He was the only candidate with direct royal blood from Maric and Calenhad. Elissa knew, as did much of the country, that Cailan was going to marry Anora, Loghains daughter. Elissa respected Anora for her pragmatic mind, but found her a bit capricious, and cold. Perhaps that's what Cailan needed.

Still, things were not so clean cut. Some of the nobles thought Cailan unfit to rule, or that perhaps someone else on the throne would benefit them better in the long run. Others believed that Cailan should rule, but whispered amongst themselves that a commoner sitting on the throne would destroy Ferelden.

This was why Father was in so much trouble at the moment. Some wanted him to be King. Loghain, of course, would have none of that. Any threat to Marics legacy could be tantamount to treason. There were even rumors now, that Father was responsible for Marics dissapearance!

Ridiculous.

She blew out a breath.

"Y'know, I just realized something."

Elissa raised her head with a smirk "Congratulations."

Alistair crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "Oh hoh hoh. Very funny." His face then grew serious "But really, you said that people might start to scramble for the throne, and press their own claims."

"Yes." Elissa leaned against a wall, looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "Some simply do not care for the thought of a common born Queen, daughter of Loghain the Hero or not."

Alistair smiled "Like Habren. Imagine Habren as Queen of Ferelden."

She pinched her brow in disgust "Ferelden's treasury would empty within a week."

Alistair sniggered in response, but then asked another question "You think people will try to talk my brother out of marrying Anora?"

"Of course. There are always fools who do not think those of common birth to be worth anything."

"Who would he marry then?"

That WAS the question. There weren't very many eligible women around his age right now. Delilah? That was a bit of a stretch, but she could see Howe pressing a claim. The man wanted glory, after all. Of course, this was complicated by the fact that Rendon was firmly in Loghains camp. Nothing wrong with that. She respected Loghain as well, though she simply couldn't understand why he distrusted Father.

So, who else?

The obvious, horrible answer hit her like a pale of cold water. She looked over to Alistair, who was grinning.

"Don't imply such things!"

"You're telling me that you have NEVER wanted to be Queen? EVER?" He grinned even deeper "I don't believe it. Not possible."

Elissa crossed her arms and turned away from him, annoyed, refusing to answer. Marrying Cailan? The man was handsome, she granted him that. But he was also...no. It was not proper to think of her future king with such unflattering thoughts.

"It won't happen. That's that. My Father will also relinquish any claim to the throne."

"He'd be a good King." a sincere Alistair responded.

She slowly turned around, and touched him on his shoulder "That's sweet of you, Alistair. But enough of your silliness. Time to attend the Landsmeet."

* * *

**Landsmeet Chamber**

It was packed, of course.

The Landsmeet had some time before it would begin. Some representatives were on their way to the Chamber.

She could see Cailan talking to Eamon. They were discussing something, but Cailan was not in agreement, it seemed. Loghain was also close to the throne, but he obviously did not want to be here. He wanted to keep searching for Maric. Elissa felt a strange pity for the man. As the acting Regent, he would preside over the Landsmeet. And of course, he would do everything in his power to put his daughter on the throne.

Bryce was here, in scarred, but shining White Steel armor. Today was the day that he needed that extra touch in order to make his point. Eamon was walking right towards him.

"Well met, Bryce!" Eamon looked around, and whispered "What do you think?"

"I think today has a lot of potential, for those present, and for Ferelden." Bryce nodded "Cailan and Anora have the strongest claim to the throne, and I believe it would be best for everyone."

"Cailan and Anora, yes..." Eamon replied politely, but Bryce could see the cracks in his facade. "You know, there are some that believe that a match between Cailan and your daughter would also be beneficial to Ferelden."

Bryce tried his best to not smile tightly, and to smile as if genuinely. Eamon was pretty much tipping his hand. The Arl knew full well that there was a larger consensus that he take the throne himself. Clearly Eamon didn't belong to that camp. So the marriage between Cailan and his daughter? Bryce knew exactly where this was coming from, so he knew exactly what to say.

"Yes, she would make for a strong willed, independant Queen. It WOULD be good for her, and for Ferelden." Bryce looked over to his daughter, and the smile finally came naturally. "She's not the sort that allows others to influence her so easily. Still, Anora is the rightful Queen, and I'm sure that my daughter can understand that, as can others."

"Yes, well, that's good!" Eamon replied, somewhat awkwardly. "Well, don't allow me to ramble on. You should consider it, if you wish. Maker be with you!"

Eamon departed, and Bryce scoffed, shaking his head. Try your mind tricks on me if you must, but try them with my daughter, and you will regret it.

The Landsmeet trumphets sounded. About an hour into it...

"And as per Marics wish," Loghain nearly shouted, frowning at the crowd "Cailan is his heir. And he has chosen an alliance with my daughter, Anora."

Anora slouched in her chair slightly, raising a finger to her temple. Father could be as fiercely protective as a mabari, and about as subtle.

"What about Teyrn Cousland?"

"I think Cailan should marry ME!"

Bryland yanked down his daughter Habren, and muttered some angry words to her. The crowd laughed in response.

Loghain turned to Bryce "Yes. Let's see what the Teyrn has to say about that."

Bryce straightened himself up, and stood tall, greeting each face before him with a smile, as he finally stood at the Throne, a safe distance from it.

"Lords and ladies of the Landsmeet! Thank you for your time, for I know that right now, time is more precious than ever. We have lost a King! With the help of Teyrn Loghain and the late Queen Rowan, Maker bless her soul, Maric inspired in us the fire to rule over our own destinies, and not allow petty tyranny to dictate our lives!"

A roar of cheering from the audience. Bryland, in particular, was always inspired by his old friends power of speech. He paused, and continued when the crowd stilled.

"I know that some of you wish for me to take the throne, and I must say, I am beyond honored. Part of me even considered it. Who does not dream of being King, after all?"

Some laughter ensued.

"And yet, when I remember the hardships we faced in the occupation, I remember the cruelties of the so called 'King Meghren'. I remember quite well what it was like to live in a land rule by one mans avarice and ambition."

The last line, Eamon could have sworn that Bryce turned toward his direction.

"Yet Ferelden is so much more than that! It is a land of many peoples, many dreams! What we share in common, is that we will not submit to the tyranny of other nations..."

A hand grasped Elissa in a place she felt to be very much her personal space. Alistair, who was admittedly bored of all the talking, grasped the offenders wrist and roughly brought him closer.

"What we share in common is the idea of a legacy we want to leave behind. Today is not about one individual, or two, or even the people in this room, as devoted as we all are. Today is about the future we leave behind for Ferelden and its children. That we can give them a brighter, better life! Free from the vices, horrors, and sins of the past!"

A cheer from the crowd again.

Fergus was wrapped up in Fathers speech, but Mother was not, and she immediately stalked over.

Elissa spun around, completely indignant. In front of her was Vaughan Kendells.

Dagonet immediately started growling at him, inching forward.

The nobleman jerked his hand free of Alistair, and directed his attention to the lovely creature before him. "Greetings, Lady Cousland. I merely wished to garner your attention."

"You most certainly have it." Elissa was not charmed by his smooth words at all. Certainly not by his crude behavior.

"I was merely curious that someone like you would not already be considered for marriage." Vaughan shrugged, inching uncomfortably close "Clearly you need a strong suitor, and I believe I would make a perfect match for a gentle, defenseless creature such as yourself. I would be certain to...please you in whatever your desires commanded."

Eleanor could hear every single word, and her eyes widened with anger. Her hands balled into fists, and she made a beeline for Vaughan.

Elissa raised a hand in her direction without losing eye contact with Vaughan. She leaned over to Alistair, and whispered something inaudible. Alistair lost all of his anger, and casually delivered a parting shot to the noble born son

"Well. Nice knowing you. Not really."

"Come with me. I think I have something perfect in mind for a...good time."

Elissa grabbed Vaughan by the wrist, and made her way to the Landsmeet doors. Vaughan grinned with excitement. He knew she would be up to a little sport. She wanted him. That much was clear.

Bryce was still in his speech, but was watching Elissa, Dagonet, and Urien's son exit the Landsmeet Chamber. What was going on?

"And it is for these reasons, that I cannot-"

The faint sound of someone crashing into a wall could be heard, but only those near the doors noticed.

Maker's breath, what was going on now?

"...that I cannot take the throne."

He looked to his wife as he went on, even with all the sounds he could hear. She seemed to be...enjoying it? There were going to be questions after this.

In the anteroom, Vaughan was scrambling on the floor, trying to escape her attacks. A foot swung upwards into his midsection, and he grunted in pain, tumbling backwards. Another kick, and it hit right where Elissa really wanted it to land.

"Oh! Oooooh.."

Vaughan slowly curled up into a ball, trying to protect what had just been injured.

Elissa let out a triumphant laugh, before kicking him over to face him. In a single snap, a greatsword was unsheathed, hovering scant inches from Vaughans neck. It was unlike any sword he had ever seen.

"Defenseless creature he says!" Elissa mockingly laughed. "What do you think, Dagonet?"

The Mabari was also very, very close to Vaughan, putting itself in front of any chance of escape. It growled in response to her query.

"He disagrees, it seems."

Vaughan kept looking at the sword, so she humored him "It's called Starfang. It was a gift by the Warden Commander of Ferelden, for helping him retake one of their fortresses. Forged by a master, meant for my hand. It cuts through bandits, monsters, and demons as if they were little more than withered parchment."

She inched the blade closer "I want you to keep that in mind, and have a good look at this sword. Touch me again, you little SHIT, and I'll shove it up your ass."

Elissa spun the greatsword in her hand a few times before sheathing it in her scabbard. "Come Dagonet."

Vaughan wasn't paying attention to the fact that Dagonet had 'marked his territory' right on his leg. The new warmth, dampness and smell all registered, and he looked down.

Dagonet barked happilly, and rejoined his giggling mistress as they both returned to the Landsmeet Chamber.

Nonplussed, Elissa merely replied to her curious Father "Good speech", kissed him on the cheek, and walked over to Delilah, Thomas, and Alistair.


	5. Tournament

**9:29**

**The North Road, in sight of Denerim**

It felt good to let her hair down, to let the wind carry it along. She was used to fighting without having it braided now. Her bangs clung to the right side of her face, leaving the scar on her left cheek more noticeable.

The silverite platemail made its presence known with each step. Starfang hung to her back, in a polished, black case. It truly was a remarkable sword. And today was a special occassion.

Alistair was eyeing her suspiciously "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing."

"Right. Nothing. The last time you smiled like this, it was because you stuffed Habren's dress with worms at that spring salon."

She turned her face from Alistair, and said nothing. This only served to annoy Alistair further, and he stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"Nope. Can't pass."

Elissa tilted her head "Hold on. Is that cheese on the road?"

His face brightened up at that "Cheese?"

The deception didn't last long, and Alistair eventually caught up to a giggling Elissa.

"That's so unfair, and you know it."

The laughter stopped as they merely held each other in the road. They had both grown. It was a strange thing, really. How people could change, right before your eyes, in what had seemed like little time at all.

She broke away from him, and continued on, clearing her throat. "I promise to tell you what I have in store when we arrive, Alistair. Now hurry! Or we shall be late!"

* * *

**Denerim: Royal District**

**Ferelden Arena**

This was BEYOND exciting. The Ferelden Grand Melee was today, and it would be her first entrance into the tournament!

That alone was worth traveling all the way to Denerim. But, she had other things in mind. Devious, mischief filled plans.

While there were other events, to be sure, such as the joust, the one thing that everyone cared about was the 16 man elimination tournament. Typically, one fighter per region was the rule. There were 2 Teyrnirs, 5 Arlings, and 8 Bannorns. The last contestant can be chosen from the people. In addition, if a region declines to nominate a champion, someone may fight for them, in their stead.

"Welcome, Miss Cousland!" the arena master bowed courteously. "Ready to enter into the tournament?"

"Yes! Sign me up!" she raised a finger "May I also see the roster?"

"Of course!"

She held up the parchment, and saw the names. As expected, Cailan was the chosen fighter from the people, though the common folk always, year after year, wanted Teyrn Loghain to fight. He declined politely each time, and instead sent his trusted lieutenant, Ser Cauthrien, to fight as his champion for Gwaren. It made sense. Loghain was the very serious, dour sort, probably tired of fighting.

Elissa respected Cauthrien, especially her skill with a blade. She had even helped the knight clear out a bandits nest in Denerim last year. It would be good to finally test herself against Loghains champion.

Oswyn was fighting for Dragons Peak...

...as was one of Arl Wulfes boys. Darin, this time.

Vaughan...oh, she hoped, PRAYED to fight him.

For Redcliffe, a knight by the name of Ser Jory. The name sounded familiar, but no face came to mind.

Teagan, as always, never missed this either.

Thomas, eh? Well, good. He needed the confidence. Hopefully, Rendon wasn't putting too much pressure on him.

Ceorlic was finally of age, and would fight for the Southern Bannorn.

There was herself, of course.

Scrolling down the list, she was starting to lose hope. Each of the other territories seemed to have-

YES! No one was fighting for Winter's Breath! This was what she needed.

"Excellent!" She reached into her pocket, and dumped out about 20 sovereigns onto the table. "I have one last favor to ask of you, friend..."

**1 hour later**

Alistair was in one of the closer seats in the stadium. The cheese here was simply delicious. Ooh! Antivan wine!

Elissa was walking up to him from the fighters quarters. Odd. Why was she carrying his sword and shield with her? Didn't she favor greatswords?

"Well, good luck, and all that!" He raised his cup "I'll be cheering for you!"

"I'm sure you will. Good that you're still in your armor. Here, you might want these."

She laid the weapons right in front of him, and he raised an eyebrow "Why...are there Orlesians around?" He turned his head all around in a ridiculous manner.

Her fragile composure broke, and she giggled a little "Well, I may...or may not have...done something."

His face lost its smile "I don't like the sound of that. What, may I ask, have you may or may not have done?"

The announcer made his presence known "All contestants enter the Fighters Quarters and prepare yourself for combat! The tournament shall begin shortly!"

Elissas eyes strayed to his direction, and she pursed her lips, trying to contain her laughter.

Alistair slowly widened his eyes "No..."

Her body shook a little.

"You didn't..."

The giggles started coming out.

He stood straight up "You are an EVIL woman!"

She lifted her head back, and cackled in laughter, scaring some of the crowd in the process.

He slouched his shoulders in defeat "I get it. You want to see me get beat up."

"Nooooo!" She stressed "Not at all! I want you to have fun! This WILL be fun, Alistair!"

"We need to have a discussion on our ideas of fun, Elissa. You know me being in the spotlight of Ferelden is going to piss off oh, I dunno, everyone."

Her smile grew even more impish "Exactly, Alistair. Now cmon!"

She took his hand, spilling food and wine in the process, whilst he juggled his gear with him, protesting all the way.

* * *

The tournament had begun.

Loghain observed the proceedings with minimal interest. This was a good way for people to let off some steam before the Landsmeet, and afterwards as well. It was an ongoing event.

He really didn't care about having a pissing contest with any of the younger generation. Still, having Cauthrien there to see if there were any potential recruits for the army was good.

There was a lot on his mind, but, nothing to be done about it until after this.

"Round 1! Ser Oswyn, of Dragons Peak Bannorn, against King Cailan!"

Cailan was swinging around his greatsword, striding around in one of the most ridiculous, gaudy armor sets Loghain had ever seen. What was wrong with his golden armor? Well, that question was rather stupid in itself. Too flashy. But this? Loghain pinched his brow in disgust, whilst Anora looked on, smiling with grace.

There was something about the armor...

It was bloody Orlesian armor.

Loghains blood boiled a little. He looked over to Eamon, who was applauding, whilst that witch Isolde was looking with faint disinterest. Bastard was peddling too much of his influence. He'd better enjoy it while it lasted.

Oswyn put up a decent fight, but as expected, Cailan was simply too much. The crowd roared at his victory, and he took his seat at the Fighters Quarters, but not before giving his opponent a respectful handshake.

The fights continued on. Ser Temmerly fought for the Bannorn of Amaranthine, and defeated the knight fighting for White River.

Bryland had delegated a champion in his stead. Man was getting older. His knight defeated Franderels man.

That little terror Vaughan had bested Darin. Wulffe was a good man, sensible, but too soft on his children.

Rendon was watching expectantly as Thomas fought against some nobody from the Waking Sea bannorn. The boy was doing exceptionally well. Ah. Well done. Not even a single hit. He nodded in approval to his son, and that seemed to lift his spirits.

Loghain snorted with amusement as Cauthrien sent Ceorlic flying across the stage. Well. That's that.

"For the Rainsefere Bannorn, Bann Teagan, against Lady Cousland of Highever!"

Elissa liked Teagan better than that brother of his. Certainly much better than Isolde. But he still had to pay for neglecting Alistair. Teagan dressed modestly, but drew the attention of many ladies in the audience, whom he acknowledged politely.

She let Teagan onto the center first, then walked slowly. Admittedly, she had a pension for theatre. She couldn't help it! It was a healty expression of her ego. What was wrong with a dramatic entrance? That was why she was wearing her blue cloak today, with the Highever insignia on the back of it. The crowd slowed its applause as she finally stopped walking. A gauntlet grasped the fabric on her left shoulder, and pulled it freely from her body, letting it float into the air.

The crowd loved it, cheering as she raised her head for Teagan to see. He was certainly awed by the silverite plate armor, that confident smile of hers, and likely the scar. Her right hand grasped the handle of her greatsword, and inched it out, exposing a strange teal colored sword. It was nothing like the Bann had ever seen.

She centered the blade in front of her, and whispered "Let's go."

Teagan considered him a decent warrior. He'd managed to win a few of these tournaments, despite the competition here. But this wasn't like any spar he'd ever been in. He was losing ground against her, and fast.

He was already down 2 points, but managed to squeeze in a hit. Round 4, and both of the fighters had scored simultaneously.

"Draw! A point to each! Miss Cousland is the victor!"

Teagan was on his back end, when a silverite gauntlet extended forward. Her expression had softened "No hard feelings, but I HAD to beat you."

He wasn't put off at all, but tilted his head, accepting her help as he replied "Why is that? Here for the championship?"

She shrugged "That would be nice too, but it's something else. You'll see, very soon. Good match, Ser Teagan."

She curtsied deeply, and Teagan bowed back, confused, but intrigued. Brother, of course, wasn't pleased. Nor was Isolde. He didn't care as much at the moment. So that was Bryces daughter...

"Ser Jory, fighting for Redcliffe, against Ser Alistair, fighting on behalf of Winter's Breath, who yielded entry!"

The crowd cheered on, completely oblivious to what was transpiring. The mention of Alistairs name drew several reactions.

"Brother?!" Cailan stood up from his bench "He's here? He's FIGHTING?!" He broke into a grand smile "Glorious! Absolutely glorious!"

Eamon leaned back a bit, and looked at Isolde, who was just as shocked as he was. Mortified. That...that commoner...that byblow of Maric was fighting in the arena!?

Loghain's eyes went a bit wide, and he felt his anger stirring. He had TOLD Bryce that Alistair was to be kept out of politics!

Anora frowned, but was not necessarily displeased...

Ah. One look at Elissa, who shot her a wink, and a friendly smile, and the Queen was the first to piece it all together. Anora raised her eyebrow admonishingly, but also smiled back. Loghains anger had registered on Anoras periphery. Well, she would have to settle things herself. Father could be calmed.

"Right." Alistair drew his sword, no trace of mirth on his face. This was his revenge, in a way. Beating Eamons best fighter. Too bad. That Jory fellow looked like a nice sort.

"Ready?" The knight asked politely.

"Yes. Let's go."

The fight was pretty one sided. Alistair felt really bad now. He wasn't a weak fighter. But Alistair simply wanted it much more than he did, and it showed.

"Impressive..." Ser Jory gasped. "I don't believe I've heard of your name, Ser Alistair, but you fight well. I yield."

"Oh! Thank you. Um. Thank you very much."

Alistair lifted the man to his feet. The crowd loved his awkwardness, and laughed in good nature, cheering him on. Some of the ladies even screamed his name, and the young man blushed accordingly.

Eamon, of course, was flush with embarrassment.

Elissa was cackling like a madwoman. This couldn't have gone any better than she hoped! Both of Eamons champions knocked out, like rank amateurs. In the first pairings, no less!

* * *

The next pairings were up. Many did not approve of Ser Temmerlys conduct. Well, to be frank, many did not approve of him period. His skill was decent, that could be said. But again, as expected, Cailan defeated him.

Cailan, however, was much more interested in other fighters, and went straight to Loghain and Anora "I didn't know my brother was in the competition!"

"Keep your bloody voice down..." Loghain growled "I had no idea either. I thought Bryce to be a man of his word."

"He fights well..." Cailan shrugged "And Elissa! It has been too long! Where's Bryce, anyway? Where's any of the Couslands?"

"Eleanor is staying in Highever." Anora watched the crowd with interest "Bryce sent me a letter that Elissa would be arriving ahead of him. Fergus is staying with his wife and son to make sure that everyone else is protected."

Bryce already owed Loghain a lot of answers. This was simply one more to add to the list.

Elissa watched with complete attention as Cauthrien bested the warrior from South Reach. He fought admirably, but Cauthrien was simply too good. Her excitement heightened.

"Lady Cousland of Highever shall compete against Lord Vaughan of Denerim!"

Elissa strode up with gusto. Vaughan had both of his weapons up, at the ready.

"Back for more, Vaughan?" she taunted. "Let's see if you can put up a better fight this time."

She could see the anger building up in the man.

Vaughan fought with a fury, raining blow after blow upon that whore that humiliated him years ago. But she always deflected, parried, or dodged his attacks. And her cool, arrogant facade never broke. It was intolerable!

He struck with both weapons, but they were both blocked by her sword.

"Too slow."

She swung out her sword with a burst of strength, and it left the man completely exposed. Spinning around him, she swept the back of his feet, toppling him. The sword was again, at his throat.

"Lady Cousland claims victory!"

Oh, how she LOVED that sentence. A bit of a flourish in twirling her greatsword around, and it was back in her sheathe. No mercy.

Elissa stepped off the center, and walked straight to Thomas and Alistair, who were both preparing. "Good luck to the both of you." She winked, and vanished into one of the rooms.

Alistair liked Thomas. He was really good to Elissa. He also felt a bit of pity for him. The Arl of Amaranthine was kind of...well, not so nice. Elissa was telling him about how Rendon was pushing Thomas and Delilah too hard. When he lived with Eamon, Alistair knew what it was like to be treated as nothing. Thomas was expected to be something, to be constantly better than he was, or then he would be nothing. Maybe they had something in common there.

"Lord Thomas Howe, against Ser Alistair!"

Elissa watched with close interest, as did Delilah and Rendon Howe.

The fight was close, evenly matched. Thomas wanted to win. He wanted to show Father his mettle. That the Howes could be as good as the Couslands or their retainers.

Alistair also wanted to win, but he couldn't explain why. He wasn't the least interested in winning this tournament. Fighting Cailan would be fun, but that wasn't it. Beating Eamon was nice as well, but, again, that wasn't it either...

The match was very, very close, but Alistair, having trained under Warden Commander Malcolm, had more moves in his arsenal.

"Ser Alistair is the victor!"

Thomas was dissapointed, and he could tell Father was as well. But Elissa was the first to greet him as he came down

"You fought really well, Thomas. I'm proud of you."

* * *

There were two pairings left.

Elissa unsheathed her sword in front of Cauthrien, and bowed with sincerity "It has been a long time, Cauthrien. I'm honored to finally test myself against you." Her respectful facade broke a little "Let's show the boys how it's done."

Cauthrien merely shook her head. The woman was clearly insane. What noble lady decides to storm a bandits lair for fun? Still, she did have respect for Lady Cousland. The woman had bravely risked her life to aid the guard. "Likewise. It is an honor for me as well. Let us begin."

Cauthrien noted the difficulty fighting against this woman. She could shift between a deadly calm, to what seemed like a berserker frenzy. And clearly, she had professional training. Not bad at all. Probably the best shes seen yet, besides Cailan and Loghain. Still, she was in the lead, 2 to 1.

Both greatswords clashed with sparks, time and time again. Elissa knew she had to switch up her tactics against this formiddable warrior. Cauthrien swung again, but instead of dodging back, she leapt in, striking with the flat of her blade, and narrowing escaping Cauthriens.

Loghains lieutenant admired her resolve. She still lacked enough experience, but that would come with time. It was evenly matched now. One more point would end it.

Cauthrien swept upward. The blade missed, but only just. Elissa was panting, nearing the end of her stamina. How far could she go?

The crowd was simply roaring at this point. Loghain was noticing that Cauthrien was starting to slow down. He recalled his memories of Elissa Cousland. She had changed a lot. Some of it didn't sit well with him. She was a good fighter, at least.

Elissa swung downward. Starfang clashed against the Summer Sword. With all of her strength, she pushed downward, and it finally scored a glancing blow on Cauthrien.

"Lady Cousland wins the duel!"

Her body immediately went limp. Cauthrien sheathed her sword, taking a look at some of Elissas wounds. The knight regretted not holding back, but she wanted to know how far Elissa could push herself.

"Well done." She whispered, helping her off to the side.

Elissa nodded, and looked up to the crowd. Was Father here yet? He'd probably be a bit irritated that Alistair was in the tournament, but she couldn't care. They both agreed, after all, that Alistair deserved to be acknowledged in some form or another. Being knighted would be the best way to do it.

There he was. He was applauding, but seemed troubled. Whatever it was about, if it was of her actions, then she sympathized, but could not be sorry. Alistair wasn't going to hide in the shadows any longer.

The fire in her lungs burned. Cauthriens sword was sharp and had a long reach. It was a narrow victory, and leaned a lot on her luck. The rest was Malcolms training. She didn't stand much of a chance between...

"King Cailan shall face Ser Alistair in honorable combat!"

Alistair sheepishly waved to Cailan, who grinned. They couldn't do much to show they knew eachother, not in public. No doubt everyone would be looking at the pair of them and start to raise questions...

"We should talk after this, brother." Cailan whispered.

"Right! Definitely. Sure."

Alistair could tell that Malcolm had trained Cailan too. He was using some of Elissas techniques, but with more flourish. It made it slightly easier to avoid or punish his attacks, but only slightly. Fortunately, he had a shield, or else this would be a messy fight.

Cailan was impressed with his brother. He was fighting rather well! He wanted to fight Elissa as well, but this was going to be a close match.

Alistair blocked an overhand strike from Cailan, and simultaneously struck out with his longsword. It was even now, 2 to 2.

Elissa couldn't help but watch the pair of Marics children. They both had that certain...presence.

"Cmon, Alistair..."

Cailans strikes were getting more and more aggressive. Rather than cower at the mans wide arcs, Alistair remembered Malcolms advice. An opportunity finally presented itself, and Alistair struck a mere second before Cailan hit back. But it was too late.

This development made the announcer a bit nervous, but he did not hesitate "Ser Alistair is victorious!"

Cailan was a bit put off. But Alistair was rather good. Father would...be proud.

Again, not to display their connection in public, they bowed to eachother, and left the center.

Elissa, however, immediately hugged the ragged young man "You did it! That was incredible! Cailans a damn good swordsman."

"Really? I had NOOOOO idea. Cailan a good fighter? That's like saying Wardens are good for fighting the Blight, Elissa."

She scanned the room, and forced Alistair to look with her. Eamon and Isolde were horrified, irritated. Elissa waved to them in a display of arrogant belligerence.

"What are you- Oh. That is just so courteous of you."

Even as he said these things, she knew Alistair was amused. As was Father, but in a more curious, non-malicious way.

"Soooooo...I take it you did all this to stick it to Eamon." Alistair pleaded with his best begging voice "So maybe you could, I dunno, maybe just let me win and we coul-"

"I really DID think about that, Alistair." She nodded "It would be a very delightful irony to have you win this tournament. I honestly couldn't care less right now about winning or losing."

"But..." Alistairs face sunk into despair.

Elissa leaned in, talking into his ear "You're going to have to earn it." she whispered in the most calm, terrifying voice he'd ever heard her use "That's right. I'm making you fight. And I'm not going to hold back. Why? No reason, to be honest. It's probably because-"

"You're WICKED! EVIL!"

She shrugged "Yep. That sounds about right. Better get ready, stable boy."

A wink, and she sprinted off to grab her greatsword.

At that moment, he jokingly remarked in his own mind that it might have been better for the Chantry to take him after all.

* * *

"Final round! Our last two contestants are the Lady Cousland against Ser Alistair!"

Alistair could tell that her fight with Cauthrien had left some hinderances. Of course, he wasn't exactly at tip top shape, either. Cailan had really done a number on him.

The greatsword arced upwards, nearly knocking Alistairs shield out of his hand. Another swing, and it struck his splintmail.

Well. That was going to bruise. Right. That does it.

Elissa took great pleasure in bringing out Alistairs serious side. He'd managed to score two points. So that evened them out. One last point, and the game would be done.

Alistair was on his last legs. A two handed overhand strike knocked away his shield, but he kept his momentum, and swung at her shoulder. It was probably the least graceful successful hit he'd ever done. If Malcolm had seen it, he'd never stop laughing.

"Winner!"

Elissa was oddly proud of him. She beat him more than he beat her in spars, but today was obviously special. He was someone today. All of Ferelden would know it, too.

This was beyond anything else. Hopefully, he could understand that, even with the crowd that was going nuts.

There was a lot they had to do in Denerim, after all. He'd better not forget this moment.


	6. The Conspiracy

**So here comes the plot! A few explanations first: So yeah, there's more than 8 bannorns. I imagine in a 16 man tourney, they draw names from a hat. Or maybe just a larger format. Meh. Oh, and a bit of retcon here: Bann Ceorlic is portrayed as an old man, but due to Stolen Throne, that's proven to be impossible. So here, he's still his cowardly self. Just younger.**

**As for the plot? And where this is all going? Here goes!**

* * *

As per tradition, the winner of the tournament received a sum of gold, and most importantly, a kiss from the Queen.

Loghain wasn't very fond of tradition at this moment. Watching this...Alistair kiss his daughter? Well, at least the deed was done. Huh. Blushing bright red, eh? Loghain rolled his eyes. Fool.

Alistair shot a bit of a nervous glance at Cailan, but he didn't seem to mind. Well. Good! He frantically waved goodbye to Anora, who held back a smirk as he awkwardly left the arena.

Elissa squeezed Father, who only smiled briefly as he spoke in a low voice "I'm very proud of both of you, and I wish I could say more, but I need you to head to our estate at once."

"What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" She started to frown

"I can't really explain-"

"Is it because I entered Alistair into the tournament? If so, whoever has a problem with it can go fu-"

Bryce held his daughter firmly, but gently "Pup. I can't explain, but it's not about that at all. Please just do as I say, and head to our estate. Bring Alistair with you."

She was REALLY worried now. Whenever he got like this... "Alright."

"Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead, and proceeded right to Loghain, Anora, and Cailan. Anora and Cailan seemed unhappy, but Loghain merely frowned, turning around and leading all four of them out of the Arena.

What in the Maker's name was going on?

* * *

**Royal District**

**Highever Estate**

Elissa wished that their estate was closer to the Market District. She loved going there.

A beeline into the hallway, and she was immediately stopped by one of the servants.

"Lady Cousland! Your Father instructed you to head to his quarters. There's an envelope meant for you there."

She did not like this. One glance at Dagonet and Alistair, and they didn't seem to like it either. "Thank you."

"Shall I take your things-"

"No thank you. I should see at once what my Father intends for me to know."

Elissa ran the length of the hallway, and turned right, into Fathers study. The envelope was sealed with wax. Alistair awkwardly sat down at a table, wondering if he should be present.

The envelope was torn to shreds, and Elissa sat at the same table, studying the note with intensity:

_Elissa,_

_First, do not be alarmed. I am well, and unless some great misfortune befalls me, nothing shall change that. Secondly, my apologies. I should have spoken earlier to you about this, but I needed time to decide on what was the best course of action._

_I shall elaborate. As you know, it has been 4 years since our good King and Queen married. You know as well as I do, the restless spirit of Cailan. There should have been an heir by now. _

Elissa rolled her eyes. Yes, she knew damn well there should have been.

_Yet this has not come to pass. Some believe that the Queen is barren. I do not trust such a rumor, one that is obviously born from the petty scorn that she is considered a commoner. I trust you will feel the same way. Cailan is a good lad, but something is keeping him from having an heir with her._

_This involves you, in a way. I was considering offering the possibility of a match between yourself and Cailan. _

Elissa's heart started to beat out of her chest. She leaned back in her chair. What Father was suggesting...deposing Anora? That would be tantamount to civil war! Loghain wouldn't have his daughter booted off the throne! Neither would Anora, for that matter!

_This would raise a number of problems, however, and I am still uncertain that the problem is due to a failed relationship between our rulers. Cailan seems to like Anora, and the feeling is reciprocated. For the moment, I have decided against this plan._

_Loghain, perceptive as he is, managed to find out, and is understandably concerned for the future of his daughter. I have voluntarily turned myself over to the Crown, but since there is no proof that they can charge me of, they have decided to keep this matter quiet. Hopefully, he will take my willing cooperation as a show of good faith, and we can resolve this very serious matter. The Crown needs an heir._

_But, there is also something else. A few of us in the upper echelons are concerned about the possibility of a traitor. Specifically, someone wants to hand Ferelden over to the Orlesians. How? I cannot say, not in this letter, at least. What I can say, is that this individual, or group, is sophisticated. They were able to forge documents that implicate myself in this plot. _

Elissa took a breath in, and exhaled out. Orlesians?

_Loghain is a reasonable man, and I believe that I can explain my case on one account, and prove my innocence on the other. And this is specifically why I wish for you to remain hidden until Loghain releases me._

_I know you well, Elissa. Right now, you're considering something very rash. Before you act, consider this: I convinced your Mother that staying low was the best course of action. That's why she stayed at the Castle, along with Fergus and most of our guard. Please, do not risk your life for my sake. I am confident that I can convince Loghain to drop any charges, and prove my loyalty to Ferelden._

_With some of the more dire news out of the way, I also wanted to discuss your future. Thomas seems to be a good friend to you, and you to him. What are your thoughts on marrying him? Indeed, what are your thoughts on marrying the King? It's obviously not something to happen now, but if we do not have an heir with our current rulers, then the problem needs to be resolved. _

_But, a good Father is observant. I know that you may have feelings for someone else. You might have hid them in a sense of duty. It pains me to know that I have put you in this position, or that you might have been betrothed to someone, only to live out a loveless or bitter marriage._

Elissa closed her eyes, again exhaling the stress.

_I too, am also in a difficult position. Rendon Howe wants you and his son to be married. Yet if something were to happen to Cailan, there would be no heir. The country would descend into chaos and civil war. And then there is you. My beloved daughter. I want to give you what you desire, just as I allowed Fergus to. But that may be beyond my power at this point._

_Once I am released, we shall discuss this in person, at great length. Until then, try not to worry about me. Enjoy yourself at the Market, but do nothing to help me. I love you, Elissa, and I am proud to be your father._

_-Bryce_

Elissa stood up, staring at that damn letter.

"I hope everything is alright..."

A high pitched whine, and Dagonets paw gently pushed her leg. Elissa sighed, readying herself for the explanation.

"That's just stupid!" Alistair stood up "He's not a traitor!"

"I know."

"Why would Loghain do that!? Your Father's a great man, and he'd never-"

**"I KNOW!"**

Elissa screamed, letting some of the emotion out. She knew exactly where he was going to be kept. Fort Drakon. The prison where Maric had dispatched of the traitor King Meghren.

She kept back the last part of that letter to herself. It was meant for her, and her alone.

"So..." Alistair walked over slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder "What are you going to do?"

That was the question. Breaking him out of Fort Drakon wasn't an option, and even were she successful, it would only give grounds for Loghain to declare him a traitor.

"We need to prove his innocence."

"How?"

Elissa leaned on the table with both hands. "We could try looking in the Market District. The Gnawed Noble is a good place for information. If not, someone in the district must know something. Another place is...well, the Pearl."

"What's the Pearl?"

"A brothel."

Alistair tilted his head "Brothel? You mean they serve broth there?"

Elissa smirked a little. He was bloody serious, wasn't he? Well, its still good to know I can smile.

"If nothing else, we can talk to the Queen. She's bound to know something. Or the King. Loghain won't likely be very forthcoming with information."

"Let's go, then. I don't want anything to happen to your Father."

Elissa was moved by his sincerity, by his initiative, and by his serious attitude in all of this. A hand stopped him "Thank you. Let's start with the Queen first."

* * *

**Royal Palace**

Anora made her way to the guests waiting room. Elissa and Alistair, along with her mabari were there.

"My apologies." Anora smiled "Everything as of late has been more difficult to manage, and there is still much more to be done."

Everyone present bowed with respect, with the exception of Dagonet, who merely barked happily, wagging his tail.

"I understand completely, Your Majesty."

The way she said it made Anora curious. And her entire attitude had changed. It was much less carefree. Much more serious.

"Thank you for your patience. If you would follow me?"

Alistair declined. He knew how to deal in politics and all that, thanks to Bryce. But Elissa was the better speaker.

Erlina served them both tea, to which Elissa declined, and the maid departed the room. From her somewhat tense manner, Anora guessed that she knew her Father was gone.

"May I start, Your Majesty?"

Anora nodded politely, and Elissa took in a breath.

"I'm going to be rather blunt, because there's simply no time to waste. I know my Father is in Fort Drakon on charges of High Treason."

A silence, and Anora responded "I see. Go on."

"I don't hold anything against you or Loghain for it." Elissa clarified "But I know my Father is innocent. I don't know what evidence Teyrn Loghain has against my Father, but he had bad experiences in the war with the Orlesians. With respect, it's simply ridiculous to assume that after what he went through, that my Father would suddenly turn traitor against his homeland."

Another pause, and Anora nodded "I believe you. I think my Father does as well. But you must understand that he is not the kind to take chances. He can't afford to."

"I understand." Elissa nodded. "But I have to know, what is going on with the Orlesians?"

Anora tapped her fingers in contemplation, and decided to take a gamble. She seemed trustworthy "Very well. Someone wishes to assassinate me."

A pause, and then Elissa ventured "I'm guessing that was what Loghain was all stirred up about?"

"There was indeed a letter sent from Bryce to someone with a false name." Anora nodded "The letter is a forgery."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Obviously whoever is involved did not wish to use their true name, in case it was intercepted. But I do believe the letter was meant to someone, and not just a plant to get your Father thrown in jail."

Elissa nodded "That makes sense. But who would want you dead? And why would that benefit the Orlesians? With all due respect, wouldn't it make more sense to kill Cailan? That would end the Theirin bloodline."

Anora smiled defiantly "Elissa, I'm surprised! I thought you loved history. You know as well as I do that they tried to wipe out the Theirins in the occupation. They also tried to install their own little puppet King. That clearly did not work. The Orlesians are not fools. They will not try the same tactic twice."

"Then why you?"

Anora stared off into the distance "It might be related to the other reason why..."

"Why my Father is imprisoned? Look, I'll make it very plain, your Majesty. I have no wish to take the throne from you. It would be selfish and cruel of me to instigate a civil war to gain the crown."

"Again, I believe you." Anora took a sip from her tea "But your Father DID intend to present you as a bride to Cailan."

Elissa crossed her arms "I love my Father. But he's not going to convince me to throw Ferelden into chaos. I can't believe..." She shook her head.

Anoras face grew melancholy, and she sighed "He has a point, however..."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Elissa didn't know what to say. It wasn't proper to speak of heirs and children directly.

"I don't believe the rumors, whatever the truth is."

Anora smiled again "Good. I don't believe them either."

"If you don't want to talk about it anymore-"

The Queen raised up her hand "No, please. It's been on my mind for so long."

Elissa felt...horrible. "What's going on with you and Cailan?"

"I don't know." The Queen frowned, shaking her head "We've always had a good friendship. I knew he...well, he took to pleasures on a whim, if you understand, but I accepted this. Cailan, in turn, allowed me to have a greater autonomy. I also wanted to have an heir. A child."

"Not having one puts you in a very difficult position." Elissa agreed "Are you saying he's not consumating the marriage?"

"As you say," Anora nodded, frowning "This puts me at considerable risk. And the entire country, for that matter. It's very irresponsible of him! Every time I ask him about it, he laughs and puts it off. It's infuriating!"

A horrible thought hit Elissa "Your Majesty...do...do you think Cailan wants you assassinated? That could explain why he doesn't want to produce an heir with you!"

Anora parted her lips "No...no that can't be."

"Are you sure?"

As frightening as the idea was, Anora was certain "I am."

"Then maybe he's trying to divorce you."

That, however, was not impossible. "Cailan...how could you?"

"I'm so sorry...you deserve much better than that." Elissa felt bad, but it was good that she felt like she was getting somewhere "Who has he been speaking to, lately?"

Anora was still reeling from the betrayal. How could she have not seen this coming?! Regaining her composure, she tried to recall her memory "Mostly Father. Howe was the one who discovered the letter about the assassination attempt, so he talked with Cailan and myself, naturally."

"Anyone else?"

"Eamon."

Elissa nodded. "Eamon? I think I found my first lead."

Anora leaned back a little "You intend to pursue this?"

"Of course! The stakes have been raised higher! I'm not about to let someone tear my country apart! They won't kill you, and they wont get away with trying to frame my Father. And most of all, they will pay VERY dearly for their actions."

"Loghain is also leading an investigation." Anora cautioned "You need to be very careful. He could interpret your efforts as an attempt to erase evidence."

Elissa frowned a little "I get it. But I'm not standing by, either. You also need to watch yourself, especially around Cailan. Try to get some answers out of him, if you can."

Elissa looked around "Speaking of which, do you trust that maid of yours? She has an Orlesian accent."

Anora laughed a little "You're starting to sound like my Father! It's alright, she can be trusted."

"You have someone test your food, I hope."

Anora held onto her patience with amusement "Yes, I do. And I intend to inform them of the latest developments. The assassin will likely try something else."

"Alright. I shouldn't waste any time then. I'm going to get some answers from Eamon, with your leave."

Anora nodded for her to rise, and added "You have my greatest thanks. I will not forget your efforts, whatever may happen to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I swear it."

"There's one thing I'm curious about." Anora smiled very curiously.

Elissa stood up a little taller "What do you wish to know, your Majesty?"

"Why did you enter Alistair into the tournament? You must know, by now, his parentage."

She looked at the door, reflecting for a moment, then turning back to her "Because he shouldn't have to hide who he is. That's why. Whoever rules Highever, we have every intention of making him a Knight, and recognizing his birth in some way."

"Interesting."

The way Anora was smiling at her made Elissa quite uncomfortable. "He's a good friend, also."

"I'm sure he is."

Elissa sighed, rolling her eyes "Fine. I can see that you obviously get it. So I need your advice."

"About what to do?" That was a good question. If she were to be romantically involved with a bastard, that would complicate things between Highever and, well, all the other bannorns. Many of the nobility would be mightily upset that Highevers only daughter was taken in by someone of common birth, even a son of Maric.

"Well, I'm honestly not the best person to ask when it comes to affairs of love, Elissa. But ask yourself this: do you love him? And does he love you?"

"I...I think I do." Elissa shrugged "We've known eachother for a long time. He was there for me in some of my worst times. And...yeah, I think he does love me too. But he knows that I was meant to be engaged, if not to Thomas, then someone else."

"Someone else of high birth..." Anora titled her head "or of great renown. Much like my Father, I wager. He has no noble blood, but he is the Teyrn of Gwaren, and commander of our armies."

Elissa shook her head "I guess Alistair has to hunt down the last Gryphon, slay a dragon or singlehandedly wipe Orlais off the map, then."

Anora shrugged "Saving the Queen of Ferelden would also suffice, don't you think?"

The deal was offered. Elissa started to slowly grin. "I think I should start my search now."

"Luck be to you, Elissa." the Queen grinned, watching as Elissa bowed, and walked to the door.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	7. On Reunions and Miracles

**Howe Estate**

"Please, Father, don't make me marry him!"

Delilah's incessant wimpering was grating on Rendons' nerves. "Stop that at once! You are a HOWE! Carry yourself as such!"

"He'll beat me! You know it! He's an evil, twisted man!"

Rendon considered that. It's true Vaughan was rough with women. Rumors weren't necessarily falsehoods, after all. They came from something. If Vaughan were to get too physical with Delilah, it might ruin the chances of any grandchildren. And there would go his chances at taking Denerim.

Delilah sensed that her words bought some purchase "Please, Father."

Rendon sighed, looking at his daughter "I will consider what you have said. But in the future, I expect that you perform what I ask of you. And if not, you will explain why with the same discipline I expect from your brothers. Now begone!"

"Yes, Father."

Delilah felt relieved, and bowed curteously as she left.

Well, Denerim would have to be handled another way.

Varel entered the room immediately afterwards "My Lord. Your son, Nathaniel has finally arrived."

Perfect.

"Very good. Show him in."

Rendon kept to writing letters until a familiar voice filled the room.

"Father."

Rendon finished the letter, and rised from his desk to take a look at his son. In his combat leathers? Well, it was proper, considering all the time he was in the Free Marches. Rendon felt a sense of pride looking at him. The boy had grown up. He could tell that the squiring had hardened him, prepared him for the work that he might need to do.

"It is very good to see you again, my son."

Rendon smiled, and Nathaniel felt his heart soar a little, but he dared not show it.

"You've come at an inconvenient time, however." Rendon shook his head "Not your fault, really. No one could have expected this latest treachery."

"Treachery?"

"The Couslands." The last name felt bitter to say, but this time, Rendon did not need to hide it. He delighted in this small victory. It would be one of many. "I've obtained proof that our lord Teyrn is attempting to assassinate the Queen, on behalf of the Orlesians."

"It...can't be!" Nathaniel gasped.

"Of course it can!" Rendon ground his teeth "Don't let Bryce fool you like so many others, boy. You're too smart for that!"

"I...Yes Father. I understand."

Rendon nodded "Good. There's more. I suspect, and Teyrn Loghain has confirmed it, that Bryce wanted to arrange a marriage between the King and his daughter, Elissa Cousland."

"It would be a bold move." Nathaniel considered.

"Indeed. I believe this is why Bryce has been hesitant to speak any more of a marriage between Thomas and Elissa."

"Father..." Nathaniel shook his head "I can't speak for Elissa. It's been far too long. And I don't know what Bryce Cousland has been up to in the last few years. But did he not turn down the Crown? Why turn now?"

Well, that was a reasonable question. "I honestly do not know. Perhaps he had not turned by then, and regrets it now. It does not matter. The man will seize any opportunity now. He cannot be trusted."

Something was off about him, Nathaniel noticed. He couldn't quite place it.

"But enough. Nathaniel, I want you to keep your hands clean of this. Roam about the Market if you wish, but stay clear of the Couslands. Stay clear of the Kendells, for that matter. And the Guerrins."

Nathaniel wanted to ask what was wrong with the Kendells and Guerrins, but he was growing tired of this conversation. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"I...it's good to finally see you again."

Rendon felt awkward with...conversations like this. "Quite. Same to you. Now, off with you, and mind what I have said."

Nathaniel bowed, and left, wondering where Delilah and Thomas had dissapeared to.

* * *

**Denerim Market**

Loghain hadn't found any other leads on Bryces treachery, even in the Highever Estate. It was most infuriating. He was starting to believe that Anora was right: someone was setting up Bryce to divert attention away from the real traitors.

Cauthrien was approaching him with a letter. Perhaps this would bear some fruit.

"Go ahead, Cauthrien."

"Nothing to report on the Couslands, sir." Cauthrien handed him a letter "But it seems you were right about the Guerrins son, Connor. He is a mage. The scout in Redcliffe confirms it."

That was something. He had long known that pathetic excuse of Rowans brother to be a danger to Ferelden. He was likely in on the conspiracy. This was why he was in the Market District, after all. The leads on Bryce were proving impossible to find. Eamons estate was right there.

He should have poisoned Eamon earlier, like he had planned. Too late to send in a mage tutor to do that now. There was the option of blackmail. Eamon could be publically disgraced if his son was discovered to be a mage. But this was a bit underwhelming in the face of taking all of Ferelden. There was also the chance he didn't actually care about his son.

Besides, Loghain thought the idea of the Circle to be highly inconvenient. Unnecessary. Mages were damn useful. If the Chantry was so bent on keeping them locked up, then the least they could do is get off their useless asses and let their Templars assist Ferelden for a change, instead of hunting down 'dangerous maleficarum.' What a joke.

Putting Connor in that? It didn't sit well with him. No, it wasn't an option. Let someone else point out hes a mage.

"There's something else." Cauthrien finally interrupted his train of thought "The Queen wishes to speak with you immediately. She says its a matter of life and death."

Loghain lifted up his head. More news about the assassins? She'd better not be exaggerating on behalf of the Couslands.

"Very well, Cauthrien. And good work. Continue your efforts, and keep me informed."

Cauthrien bowed "As you wish, sir."

Before reaching the gate to the rest of Denerim, he saw that two figures were walking in his direction...

That Cousland girl. And Alistair.

Elissa bowed politely "Teyrn Loghain. An honor to see you again. I never actually thanked you for helping to save my life."

Loghain raised his brow "Oh? When was this?"

"Many years ago, when I was young."

"You helped rescue us when we were young." Alistair added "I never thanked you either so...thanks? Yes! Thanks!"

Ahh. Now he remembered.

"I see. You are welcome. I'm afraid, however, that pressing matters take me elsewhere. If you'll excuse me."

Loghain wanted to talk more to the pair. Hopefully Cauthrien would keep an eye on them, but if Bryce WAS involved with the Orlesians, or getting rid of Anora, he still had a feeling that his daughter wasn't involved.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Elissa breathed out.

"I know, right!" Alistair grinned "I was GOING to say 'Oh, by the way Loghain. We know about the whole Orlesian conspiracy thing. We're still fine, though, right? By the way, Elissa over here is in LOVE with Cailan. Just thought you'd like to know that.'"

Elissa raised an eyebrow "And they say I'M crazy."

As she was going to head to the center of the Market to Eamons Estate, something to her left exploded in a shower of wood. Something...no, someone had smashed through one of the doors. The figured rolled in the ground, and Elissa could see that whoever it was needed assistance with something.

She drew her sword, and ran toward the red haired figure. Someone else was coming out of the building, and Elissa felt the strange sensation of magic.

"No one, no one must know!"

Elissa prepared to Smite, but Alistair was even faster. The magic dispelled in the mans hands, and Elissa hit him with the flat of her sword, causing him to crumble in pain. Elissa turned around, and saw that the other figure had a bow drawn, ready to shoot.

"By the Maker, thank you!" an orlesian voice replied. "I did not expect that!"

Elissa turned her attention back to the mage, but he had drawn something. She immediately shielded herself, but instead of the dagger piercing her, it was drawn across his own throat. He was dead within seconds.

"What the..." Elissa scowled at the woman "What in the VOID was that all about? Who are you?!"

The woman offered a sheepish smile "I...I suppose I have to explain, don't I? My name is Leliana. I...I'm here on behalf of the Chantry."

A crowd was starting to form.

"The Chantry?"

"Yes." Leliana smiled pleasantly "I was sent here by the Divine to find a lost holy relic. The Sacred Ashes of Andraste herself! But, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Alistair! I was raised by a group of devout Andrastian mabaris. They taught me how to fight dragons with my bare hands you see. That's how I make my living."

Leliana frowned "I...what?"

"He's saying he doesn't believe you." Elissa crossed her arms "I don't either. Though I have to say, that's a pretty good tall tale you spin. Ashes of Andraste?"

Leliana shook her head in disbelief "But..but it's true! The Divine sent me here! Brother Genetivi sent a letter to the Divine saying he had found evidence of the Ashes existence, right here in Ferelden!"

Elissa looked to the very dead body on the ground. "Seems his social skills have waned since then."

"That's not Brother Genetivi." Leliana approached it "He introduced himself as a servant of Genetivi, but I knew he was lying. That's why he attacked me."

Well, there WAS something about her armor to add to her story. It was adorned with symbols of the Chantry. Still, that Orlesian accent?

Elissa looked up, and saw that Cauthrien was coming right for them, with a contingent of the guard. "Guess you'll have to explain it to them. Good luck with your quest, I guess. And one last thing."

"What?"

"I don't know if you're telling the truth or not. If you are, then good. If you aren't, you better not be involved in what I think you are. Or you'll regret it."

"What do you think I'm involved in?" Leliana was completely confused at this point.

"You'll find out soon enough. Let's go, Alistair."

Elissa thought she heard another thanks, but it was out of her mind once Cauthrien drew near

"What in Andrastes name is going on this time?" Cauthriens' eyes were darting over the scene. She immediately ordered a few guards to ask questions.

"I'll...let you talk to that woman about it. Cauthrien, there's too much to explain right now. I know that you and Loghain are investigating something about my Father. You should check out if this woman is involved"

Cauthrien was taken about "How do you know about that!?"

"We can't talk about it here." Elissa looked around at the crowd "But trust me when I say I know he's innocent. I'm here to help."

Cauthrien shook her head, walking away from the crowd "I'm afraid I cannot allow that. I trust the reasons are obvious."

"Yet here you are, in the Market." Elissa reasoned "There hasn't been much evidence, has there? So you and Loghain decided to switch targets and looked at the next lead, because Anora also believes my Father is innocent."

"It's true, there hasn't been any evidence found yet." Cauthrien admitted "And I personally believe he is."

"Why did Loghain leave the Market?"

"He was called away by the Queen."

"That should only prove my point." Elissa smiled "I talked to her, and convinced her that I'm on your side."

Cauthrien sighed "Look, lets say that I'm willing to go with this. What then?"

"Well, we need answers from Eamon, of course."

Alistair stepped up "Yeah! If he sees you coming to talk to him, he might get suspicious, because he knows you're with Loghain. He might burn away all the evidence."

"And if you approach him?"

Elissa put a finger to her chin "I think Eamon is aware I don't like him at this point. But he doesn't know that I know about my father yet. I could provide a distraction, at the very least, while someone else infiltrates the Estate."

Cauthrien considered it, but a voice broke her concentration.

"Elissa?"

Delilah, Thomas, and Nathaniel all noticed Elissa and Alistair out of the large scene.

"Thomas! Delilah!"

Elissa rushed up to hug them, but noticed that they were not as enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?"

The two youngest looked to eachother, then to their eldest, who motioned them toward the Gnawed Noble.

* * *

**Gnawed Noble Tavern**

"And you believe it?" Alistair crossed his arms "Don't be ridiculous."

Nathaniel said nothing.

"Listen to him, brother!" Thomas spoke out. "Father has been acting very strange lately!"

"He wants me to marry Vaughan." Delilah drank from her cup deeply.

"What?!" Elissa leaned back "No one deserves that. I'd rather be fed to darkspawn."

"I admit something is off about him." Nathaniel continued "Father, that is. I haven't met Vaughan yet. And it doesn't make sense that the Teyrn would betray us like that, considering he had the chance to take the Crown himself 4 years ago."

"Thank you." Elissa offered.

"So what now?" Nathaniel looked at the table, frowning.

"Well, actually, I need your help with something." Elissa leaned forward.

"You've been training in the Free Marches for a long time, right?" Alistair looked at the daggers and bow on his back "I don't suppose you learned how to sneak into places?"

* * *

**Denerim Market**

Just as they were about to head to the Estate, Cauthrien approached them

"Well, I must admit, I didn't expect a story like THAT." Cauthrien was shaking her head in disbelief. "But it does seem to check out. Genetivis house is filled with information about the Ashes of Andraste, along with other things. And I don't have the power to arrest her. Apparently she's with the Chantry."

"What?" Elissa looked behind her, and indeed, Leliana was flanked by two Templars. Well. Interesting. She was heading her way, but the Templars were departing now.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving my life." Leliana bounced in her step "I overheard that you and Ser Cauthrien are in the middle of some sort investigation."

"We are." Cauthrien answered.

"Well, since I'm in your debt, perhaps I could be of assistance?"

Elissa and Cauthrien looked at eachother. They were thinking the exact same thing. It was too much of a coincidence. But then again, Cauthrien knew she was telling the truth.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Leliana tilted her head.

"Umm, Leliana, right?" Alistair stepped forward "Well, I don't wanna spoil everything, but this investigation might or might not involve Orlesians. And, well, you kinda sound-"

"Oh."

Elissa held back a sigh. The hurt feeling in Lelianas eyes was hard to ignore. "Look, we appreciate the offer, but-"

"I love Ferelden too!" Leliana interrupted "My mother was Ferelden!" She stepped forward "What is this investigation about, anyway?"

A silence, and Elissa answered "There's a lot involved with it, but I'm trying to prove my Fathers innocence. He's been framed as a traitor."

Lelianas eyes were full of empathy "I see. I understand. Let me help you, I beg you."

Against her better judgement, Elissa caved in "Alright. If we need your help, you can."

"Wonderful!" Leliana clasped her hands together "This sounds exciting!"

Alistair smirked "At least you two have something in common! In love with danger."

A smack on the upper arm, and Alistair laughed.

"Alright." Elissa motioned for everyone to lean in "Here's the plan."

* * *

**Since there's no Blight, and our heroes aren't scrambling away from Ostagar, it makes sense for some of them not to trust Leliana. The Orlesians, after all, are bad news for Ferelden.**


	8. Bitter Recriminations

**Arl of Redcliffe Estate**

* * *

"We need to find out who's trying to assassinate her." Cailan tapped his fingers on the table.

"I have people already in place to take care of that problem." Eamon turned back to the King. "What's equally important, is your coming engagement to Celene."

Cailans face brightened up "Yes! I can't wait! To become Emperor and bring peace to both Ferelden and Orlais! My Father would be proud, wouldn't you think?"

"Yes, indeed."

Cailan blew air between his lips "It's going to be hard to convince Anora that its the right thing to do. And Loghain too!"

"Well, they will have to come around to it, don't you agree?"

Cailan suddenly had an idea "Wait! What if we do something for Anora? Make her the new Viceroy of Ferelden? That would be enough, right?"

Eamon held onto his patience "That's a possibility. I think it would be best, however, if I were Viceroy. We can work out something for Anora later."

"Hmm...Well, we can't forget about her. Don't let me forget." Cailan decided to walk around a little "I don't believe for a moment that Bryce is a traitor. Do you?"

"We can't discount the possibility." Eamon shrugged.

Cailan, however, was already thinking of something else "I should get a present for Celene. And still, how to convince Loghain?"

"You ARE the King, Cailan."

"That's true."

"And this is for the best interests of Ferelden."

"Yes! Of course!"

Cailan could see it now. A glorious, new order. The common folk would obviously benefit from such an alliance! The influx of wealth, culture, and most importantly, it would solve this enmity between the two countries! If only Father were alive to see this. He deserved to see a Ferelden free of its struggles.

"Well, I think everything is in order, yes?" Cailan finally stopped.

"Yes. The letter will be delivered as soon as some errands are taken care of. You should get ready for tonight, Your Majesty."

"See you Eamon!"

Cailan pulled on the candle, and the floor opened up, revealing a staircase. These secret passages really were nifty, getting around the capital. Safe too.

Eamon contemplated as he held the letter. As soon as Anora was dealt with, Loghain would have to go next. It was not only just common sense, but the Empress would likely demand it, and that was honestly fair. Loghain was a legitimate threat.

Thankfully he had taken the bards advice on letter forging. Howe had intercepted one of his letters. If his name had been on it...

Well, it was better this way. He held nothing against Bryce, but he was also a threat, and would have to be dealt with as well. His family line was the closest to the throne beside the Theirin bloodline. And he would also not tolerate this new alliance.

Loghain and Howe both seemed to believe that Bryce was a traitor. With Anora dead, that eliminated his four biggest problems. The rest of his enemies could be silenced or made examples of once the Orlesian army crossed the Frostbacks.

So much work to do... It was good that Teagan wasn't aware of this. He should take the Arling of Redcliffe, naturally. Might even make it a new Teyrn. Yes. That would do nicely. Until then, best that he was unaware until everything was taken care of.

"Handsome man, the King."

Eamon looked up and saw that the bard had returned "Ahh. There you are. I assume everything is ready?"

"Of course." she purred. "Everything has been taken care of. You are quite an ambitious man. As an Orlesian, I can respect that."

"Good. Then you know that we cannot afford failure."

"Such lack of faith, my Arl! Or should I say Viceroy?"

Eamon smiled. That did sound good.

Isolde entered the room "Husband, we have guests."

Eamon looked to the bard, who immediately started the long process of gathering her things. She could not be seen here.

"Who is it?"

Isolde frowned with distate "Teyrn Bryces daughter, Elissa Cousland."

Eamon found it unusual for her to be here. "Hmm. Very well. Let us see what she wants."

* * *

Elissa and Alistair were both waiting in the entrance. This was a long time coming.

"Greetings, Elis-" Eamon stopped speaking at the presence of Alistair "-Elissa. I trust everything is alright?"

Oh, how she wanted to break him in half. Right here. Right now. It would be all too easy. Everything alright? Yeah. My Father is in Fort Drakon. You've hired someone to murder the Queen. Everything is fucking DANDY, asshole.

Isolde also caught the sight of Alistair, and she straightened herself upright.

"Hello Eamon." She channeled her anger into a smile. "It has been a long time. I do not believe we have had much chance to talk to one another." She then pointed to Alistair "I believe you already know who this is? Alistair?"

The two men stared at one another.

"Ahh, yes. How could I forget?" Eamon feigned kindess over his sense of disgust "How are you my boy?"

"Eamon." Alistair shortly replied.

"We've come here, because we are confused, my Arl." Elissa explained, crossing her arms "I'll get straight to the point. I think we are all familiar with Alistair's true parentage."

Eamon raised an eyebrow "I...see."

"Disregarding that, let's say he wasn't a son of Maric-"

"I've got this, Elissa."

She looked over to him, and nodded. He stepped forward, recalling the bitter memories "How could you? How could you do that to me?! Treat me like that, as if I was nothing?! Why did you hate me so much!?"

"What do you mean..." Eamon was not liking his tone.

"Oh. Seems you've lost your memory. Here it is in a nutshell: You made me live in a stable! You kept telling me over and over that I was nothing! Not meant to be a King or anyone special! Well I don't WANT to be king! All I ever wanted was to BE wanted!"

Alistair was crying at this point.

Eamon crossed his arms "I raised you. I gave you food. I provided for you. Did I not do-"

"Raised me? RAISED ME?!" Alistair pointed a gauntleted finger in his direction "NO! You didn't raise me! Bryce Cousland raised me! He's a better man, and a better noble than you could ever HOPE to be!"

Isolde raised her hand to slap the insolent boy, but Elissa stepped forward "You REALLY don't want to do that." She then looked to Eamon and the guards, who were tense "We haven't come to fight you, Eamon. I just wanted to see what kind of man you really were."

She pointed a finger to Alistair "He's protected me, and been a good friend ever since I met him all those years ago. And he is certainly more worthy than to be treated as you have treated him." Elissa smirked "Worthy enough to beat your best knight in single combat, and win a tournament meant for only knights and sons of nobles."

"The tournament was forfeit the moment you interefered with the rules, Elissa." Eamon chided.

Elissa rolled her eyes "Are you joking? The King and Queen seemed to think otherwise. If you want to call foul by saying two Highever participants fought in the tourney, both you and Howe did the same. Don't think to convince me otherwise."

Eamon shook his head "I find myself perplexed at why you would go so far to defend him. He's a commoner, Elissa!"

Elissa crossed her arms "The Couslands always do their duty. It is our duty to Ferelden, and to the Maker to protect those that invest their trust to us, whatever their birth."

"Hmph. It seems Bryces' idealistic egalitarianism has rubbed off on you. A pity."

Elissa grinned challengingly "I am glad that my family, and Alistair, have gravely disappointed you, 'my Arl'."

"Such impertinence!" Isolde hissed.

Elissa shifted her dangerous gaze to the Orlesian **"SILENCE!"**

Something about her voice made both Eamon and Isolde jump, which admittedly made Alistair smile a little inside.

Elissa could see that two figures were walking around them. One had dark hair, the other visibly red hair, and was holding something in her hands. A letter, taken out of an envelope. Elissa prayed that the Arl wouldn't notice as they left.

She grinned all the wider to the pair of them "But, it seems that we have run out of time. Come Alistair, we've said what we wanted to say."

Alistair lingered for a few moments at the both of them before finally saying "I'm free of you. And one day, Ferelden will see you for what you really are."

Something about that last line put Eamon at some unease.

* * *

**Gnawed Noble Tavern**

"Well, what did you find?"

Leliana put a letter forward "This letter is from Eamon, on behalf of King Cailan to accept negotiations for marriage to Empress Celene! I had no idea that this investigation was-"

"We have him!" Elissa slammed her fist on the table. "We can arrest him for treason for this."

"There's still the matter of the assassination." Nathaniel argued "Even if we arrest Eamon, the Queen can still be murdered. There's also the possiblity that the Arl can discover the letter is gone."

"I hope you didn't make too much of a mess, infiltrating the Estate." Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"No. I opened the envelope and resealed it. But we have to assume the worst. In any event, we cannot stay here long. If the Arl discovers the letter has been stolen, youll be targeted, Elissa."

Everyone stood up, and immediately proceeded to the Royal District. Nathaniel, however, was not finished.

"I owe thanks to you, milady, for your assistance, but you have not been completely honest with us."

Leliana lowered her head "I know..."

"What do you mean?" Cauthriens eyes darted between the two "What happened?"

"I can explain." Leliana brushed away some hair "I...I was not always part of the Chantry. I...I used to be a bard."

"I could tell. Your skills are impressive." Nathaniel approved.

"Thank you. I was...well, I was betrayed. By my mentor. Marjorlaine."

"The woman we saw in the estate, but who did not see us." Nathaniel explained to the others.

"That's part of the reason I am here in Ferelden." Leliana also explained "I can't return to Orlais. I was framed as a traitor. She betrayed me to the guards, and they did terrible things to me. I managed to escape thanks to...well, friends. I sought the Maker for redemption from my past wrongs. I've been here ever since."

"What a sad story..." Delilah shook her head "Why did she betray you?"

"I think she never really trusted me. She only trusted me when she could use and manipulate me. But when I discovered that she was involved in something dangerous, I tried to warn her. I suppose her fear drove her to do this."

Elissa absorbed all of this in "So she's a bard like you?"

"Yes. She was my mentor."

"Do you think she's involved in the assassination squad?"

Leliana lowered her head, knowing it was not really a question "I hope not. But if she is, then we have to stop her."

"You did well, Leliana." Elissa nodded "As did you, Nathaniel. You both have my great thanks."

"No bloody thanks yet." Cauthrien started to pick up her pace "The Landsmeet is about to begin, and that seems the best place for an assassin to strike. We need to get there now!"

As they were all running, Leliana felt something else on her mind "I...I know it is not my place, but what is so bad about the Empress marrying the King?"

None of them lost their stride, but some shot a dirty glance her way.

"Leliana." Elissa took a breath "You're a bard right? You've seen your fair share of nobility in Orlais? As much as they probably love to squabble and fight amongst themselves, all of them would simply love to team up and take their 'province' back."

"But wouldn't this end the violence between us?"

"It would be the Occupation all over again! Only worse! Orlesian lords could tax, burn, rape and kill us on our lands while only being subjected to their laws! They would drain this land dry of everything they wanted, and leave us with nothing. It would be a nightmare."

It felt harsh to speak of her people this way, but Elissa was not in the mood to spare feelings.

"I see." Leliana nodded, a bit sullen in her voice "If that is what you believe, then, I shall aid you."

* * *

**Denerim Alienage**

Vaughans blood was up. He was so close to beating that...bitch!

He was in a very bad mood. But, he knew the best way to handle that of course. These elves were useless. Inferior. Leeching off of Denerim, Ferelden, and any other country they inhabited. Who would miss them?

Father was very wise to make a deal with the Tevinters. Of course, Father and Caladrius agreed to let him have a little fun before they were shipped off.

Vaughan, his friends Braden and Jonaley, along with some of his fathers guards and Caladrius all walked into the Alienage.

"Ha! A 'wedding ceremony!' How... quaint." Vaughan sneered, nodding to his friends to start their fun.

Caladrius chuckled to himself. What an aggressive boy. But, a deal was a deal!


	9. Save the Queen

**Enjoying the ride? Everyone in Thedas, much less Ferelden, is going to feel the impact of moment(S) like these!**

* * *

**Landsmeet Chamber**

The crowd reacted to Cailan with relief.

Cailan had his golden armor donned for the rest of the day. First thing to do in the Landsmeet was to convince Loghain to release Bryce. He was certain that the Teyrn was innocent.

Hopefully the guard was raised. Anora needed to be protected.

Hmm, was today the day to reveal his plans to everyone?

Perhaps not. Maybe when all of this assassination business was over with. Who would want Anora dead? Maybe someone hired the Crows.

He strode over to his throne. Anora and Loghain were both there, and they did not seem happy.

"Sorry I'm late!" Cailan breathed out, sitting down next to Anora. Her body was very frigid.

Loghain, in particular, seemed to be glaring at him.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry! Denerim is too big, Loghain. Maybe you were right. Maybe we do need to root up Denerim and start over."

Loghain wanted to take the flat of his sword and wail on Cailan until he was nothing more than a bloody and bruised mess. He hadn't felt this angry in a long time.

Cailan shrugged "Well, did either of you figure out who might be behind the attack?"

Anora flicked a glance at him, and then returned her gaze to the rest of the Landsmeet, as if his presence was no longer worthy "We have a promising lead. No need to concern yourself with it."

Touchy touchy touchy. Well, at least she has a right to be nervous.

Yes, perhaps today wasn't the best day.

"Well, I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting! Let us begin the Landsmeet!" Cailan boomed. "But before we begin, I'd first like to raise the issue-"

The doors to the Chamber opened, and Cailan could see...

Alistair! Oh right! He'd forgotten to talk to him! Well, this wasn't exactly the best timing... There was Elissa too, and someone else he thought he recognized...Nathaniel! Maker, this was going to be an interesting day!

There was Cauthrien. Loghain wondered where she had gone. From the look on her face, the news can't be good.

"Ser!"

Loghain motioned for her to come forward, and he whispered "Report, but keep your voice down."

"Ser. We have evidence that confirms the traitor is Eamon. He's trying..."

"Spit it out, Cauthrien."

"He's trying to arrange an alliance between the King and Empress Celene."

It took a few seconds for that to register in Loghains mind. Then the horror set in.

"I would have sent a detachment at once to apprehend him, but your da- the Queen is in danger. I believe, and it is the opinion of those present who aided me, that the assassins will strike today. My lord, the Landsmeet must be called off at once!"

Loghain snapped his head around. The guard had been tripled ever since he found out about this plot to kill his daughter. The room was secure as it could be. But still, Cauthrien was right. The bickering of these petty lords was but a raindrop in the storm if Eamon and that bitch Celene got their way.

He turned immediately to the guards next to Anora "Escort the Queen to her chambers!"

"Father-" Anora protested.

"DO IT AT ONCE!" Loghain raised his voice. The Landsmeet murmured in confusion.

They nodded, but at that moment, Cailan caught something in the corner of his eye. Something moving outside, right by the openings on the roof-

"DOWN!" Several people moved to Anora.

The arrow was released, sailing through the air. It was a perfect shot. It arced to its destination, a blonde woman with her hair set in buns, and a plain but beautiful dress. At the final moment, before Elissa, Loghain, Cauthrien, or Alistair could intercept the projectile, it finally found purchase.

The Landsmeet Chamber was completely silent now.

The arrow landed not in cloth, but in metal. Not silver, dull or shining, not chainmail nor splintmail. It was luminous, golden plate mail that was the receiver of the blow.

Anora could only watch as Cailan, with blood fresh on his lips, fell down to the ground. Two large arms caught him before he struck the floor. Loghain couldn't believe his eyes.

"No..." Marjorlaine fired another shot.

This time Alistair caught it with his shield, right in front of Anora. He then pointed his sword "There!"

Nathaniel and Leliana both fired arrows, but they were not so fortunate.

"ASSASSIN!"

The silence that was in the room was shattered now, to be replaced with chaos and screaming.

Cailan tried to say something to Loghain, but Loghain stopped him, and shouted at the top of his lungs "GET THE QUEEN OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Elissa was about to do just that, but now several ropes were descending from above, with figures sliding down them. The guards were trying to reach the Queen, but it was nigh impossible with the amount of people fleeing the Chamber.

Anora was trying to calm herself down, when a dagger nearly embedded itself into her skull. Fortunately her reflexes were quick enough to dodge the throwing weapon. She turned to her right, and saw...

"No! I trusted you!"

Erlina was frozen with her throwing arm extended, in that decision of whether to stay and keep fighting, or run. Nathaniel solved her problem, and she yelped as an arrow took her down.

Marjorlaine flew off the rope, and jumped straight torwards Anora, a dagger of her own scant inches from the Queen, but was tackled mid flight by Elissa, who wrestled her to the ground.

"NOT TODAY, BITCH!"

A gauntlet swung into Marjorlaines jaw. Something sharp embedded itself into Elissas side, and she cried out in pain. Elissa brutally twisted the arm that was holding the dagger, and Marjorlaine relented. Another merciless slug, and the woman went limp.

Loghain was forced to drop Cailan and join in the fight. These were trained professionals. Likely bards straight from Celenes court.

Not all of the Landsmeet had fled from the chaos. Some, like Oswyn, Wulffe and his sons, and Alfstanna, stood their ground and fought. But the Grand Cleric fled, with Templars trampling over helpless bystanders to ensure the safety of the Cleric, or likely their own lives.

Cauthrien swiftly decapitated one of the attackers. Another nearly got the drop on her, but Leliana was faster, and the arrow did its work.

Another assassin slid down from the ropes, but an axe slammed into him. A strong hand pulled it out, and Rendon Howe snarled "Bloody Orlesians.."

Nathaniel was about to nock another arrow when he saw it "Mage!"

The man in robes held up a staff, and a Fireball was growing at the tip.

Before Nathaniel, Leliana or Loghain could do anything, a flash of light engulfed the man, and the Fireball dissipated. Loghain wasted no time in running a sword through the mans belly, but he did turn around.

Alistair. He was glowing...like a Templar! The boy knew how to dispel magic!

Elissa had drawn Starfang, and was walking toward the last two assassins in the room, who backed up into a wall. Flanking her was Thomas and...Teagan?!

Questions later.

Both assassins tried to attack her, but a parry threw both of them off balance. Teagan stabbed the man on the right dead. Thomas delivered a crippling blow, and Elissa ended it with a bloody decapitation.

She breathed in the carnage, the anger, the pain. The guard had finally managed to break through the crowd, and they were taking Anora to safety, whilst trying to reach Loghain and the King.

Oh Maker! The King!

Elissa kneeled down, supporting herself with her claymore. She...she felt like she had failed here.

Everyone surrounded the man. His skin was pale, now. Nathaniel reached down and felt him, shaking his head "I'm sorry."

Cailan. Loghain felt several things at this moment. He remembered all of the idiotic things Cailan used to do. The way he looked, and behaved just like Maric. Or how he would play with Anora, and destroy 'monsters' in the wine cellar. That boyish smile of his. Or the way women would fawn over him.

And that was all gone. Gone because of one bloody arrow.

He gritted his teeth "Cauthrien! Get my daughter to safety!"

She nodded, and without delay, escorted a very shocked Anora out of the bloodbath.

Everyone was silent for a long time. Some took to weeping, others to kicking the fresh corpses in the room.

Rendon Howe approached "Sire, in light of the circumstances, I would request that a state of marshall law be declared. And we must, of course, track down those responsible."

Loghain nodded in approval of the former. The latter? He would take care of that himself. He pictured his hands around Eamons throat.

"You!" Elissa pointed her finger right at Teagan "You'd better tell me right now: whose side are you on?!"

"W-what?!" Teagan leaned back "What are you talking about?"

"Eamon was behind this, Teagan!" Alistair roared. "He tried to kill Anora but he...he killed..."

The tears were forming. His brother was dead. All because of that bastard Eamon!

"I don't know anything about who was behind this," Teagan remained calm "but I can assure you that my brother-"

Elissa snatched something from Leliana and shoved it right in his face "Read that! I can assure you as well, that we just took that from your brothers estate!"

As Teagan took the letter from her hand, Rendon spoke again "Loghain, I can supplement Denerims standing forces with my men. And if you intend to march on Redcliffe-"

Teagan snapped his head up in horror, but Rendon continued

"-then my troops are at your disposal."

"Where the BLIGHT is Urien!?" Loghain roared. The nobility were useless! Urien needed to close down the city now!

"I wouldn't wait for his approval." Rendon shook his head.

Elissa stepped forward "Highever will stand with you as well! I know my Father would agree."

Alistair wiped away a tear "I know its not the best time to ask, but could you release him now?"

Under normal circumstances, Loghain would have swiftly disregarded such a request. Alistair, it seems, had something of Maric in him after all. He had seen the boy and Elissa protect Anora, but he couldn't bring himself to offer gratitude right now.

Bryce. Well, both his daughter and his squire had risked their lives to save Anora. It was clear where the Couslands stood in all of this now.

He turned to Rendon "Send a messenger to Fort Drakon. Tell them to release Bryce."

"My Lord, are you certain-" Rendon protested. Elissa could swear that he was glaring at her.

"I am. Do that, and then gather your men, Rendon. We have a traitor to hunt."

Something shifted in Loghains periphery. That Cousland girl roughly picked up one of the assassins by her hair, and threw her to the ground. Her voice was coarse with emotion "There. That's the bitch that killed our King! I think we need some answers from her, don't you think?"

* * *

**Fort Drakon**

**Interrogation Cell**

Marjorlaine was terrified. She couldn't die like this! She had failed! Even worse, the King was dead! This was all very, very wrong.

The iron door opened, and a tall figure with dark hair came in. Marjorlaine felt the terror surge, but suddenly realized it was not Teyrn Loghain. She recognized him from the room.

"W-who are you?"

The man looked hardened. He had seen battle and bloodshed before. "Nathaniel Howe."

He walked to one of the walls in the room, never keeping his eyes off of her. The nobleman leaned his back to it, and crossed his arms.

"If you have any hopes of escape, or that you will be spared your life, they should be put to rest now. Nevertheless, you should consider yourself lucky."

He paused for a moment, then continued.

"Do you know what happened to the last assassin who tried to take Teyrn Loghains life?"

Marjorlaine knew. But she dared not recognize it to him.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. That man didn't even succeed, and look what cruelties were visited upon him." He leaned forward "You may also wonder why I am here, as opposed to my Father, or the Teyrn. This is why you are very fortunate."

He paused again, letting it sink in.

"You really don't know what both of them have planned. Trust me. If you cooperate with me, I cannot guarantee your life. But I can guarantee that your death will be swift."

Marjorlaine started to tremble. There was no escape... A thought burst into her mind!

"Leliana! Where is Leliana!? I saw her here!"

Nathaniel shook his head "No. you can't speak to her. I'm aware of your mutual past. Leliana has accepted your death. Its out of her hands."

Before Marjorlaine could protest again, Nathaniel suddenly stood up.

"Enough!" He sighed, and softened his voice "My lady, you REALLY don't want to know what my Father and Teyrn Loghain have in store for you. Talk. This is your last chance."

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! Things are going to get interesting, and I will slowly dial up the stakes as the pace picks up. This is only the beginning!**


	10. Honor Amongst Thieves

**Denerim**

**Arl of Denerim's Estate**

"Are you really sure you need me here?" Leliana cast her eyes down "I could talk to Marjorlaine. I know her-"

"Exactly." Elissa interrupted "She'll manipulate you and betray you again. Better to leave the interrogation to us. Besides, right now, it's better that you're away from Loghain-"

Elissas' body collided into another, who staggered, but recovered.

"I'm sorry!"

A woman. Elvish. Red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a very alluring green, yet at this moment, they were filled with anger. She was dressed in combat leathers, but no weapon.

Another elf was with her as well. A bit taller, and lanky. Unarmed as well, wearing dirtied clothing.

Elissa felt a better apology was necessary "My pardons. We're here on behalf of the Queen. Time is short."

Soris raised an eyebrow "The Queen? She heard about what happened in the Alienage?"

Alistair frowned "Wait, what?"

"What has happened in the Alienage?" Elissa felt immediately uneasy. Was this another plot of Eamons?

Soris and the woman exchanged glances, then she spoke "We don't know you, shem, and we can't-"

"Wait, Kallian!" Soris pleaded "Maybe they can help. Maybe-"

"HELP!?" she roared "I think the fucking shems have helped quite enough, Soris! Look what happened today!"

"Please!" Leliana soothed "None of us here know what is happening in the Alienage! But if there is a way we can help, surely we will."

The woman hissed, squeezing her fist into a ball, but relented "Look, a bunch of your friends just crashed my cousins wedding party. Not only did they take her and a bunch of women to the Arls estate right there," she pointed "but another group of shems started knocking down doors and dragging my friends out into the street!"

Kallian considered herself extremely lucky. She was out pickpocketing in the Market when all of this was happening. She wasn't getting married, but a little extra coin for her cousin would help her in her new life.

Elissa shook her head "This doesn't sound related to the Kings assassination at all."

Soris' eyes went wide "T-the King is dead?!"

Even the elven woman was taken aback.

"Yeah. We're here to get Arl Uriens help to find the bastards, and to keep things in the city ok." Alistair took a step forward "But are you saying he just walked into your home, and started picking fights?"

"It was his son." Kallian sullenly replied "Look, we don't have time to explain. My friends are in there, and...I guess we could use your help."

Elissa looked to the door "It seems our paths align."

It took a while to reach it, but as soon as she was within distance, a guard stepped forward

"Hold. The Arl isn't taking any visitors."

Elissa drew herself up to her full height "By order of my father Teyrn Bryce Cousland, Teyrn Loghain, and her Majesty the Queen, I demand you grant me entrance! The King has been assassinated, and we require the Arls' aid at once!"

The two guards looked at eachother "Y-y-you think she's tellin the truth?"

"That's definitely the Teyrns daughter! I saw her in the tournament!"

The first guard shook his hands nervously "Look, I know this sounds bad, but you can't go in there!"

"You DARE!?" Elissa growled "You would dare to defy me!? Our King is dead, and from what our new companions tell us from the Alienage, Lord Vaughan is in for a world of pain and suffering!"

"SHIT!" the guard drew back, looking at the elves.

"You have TWO choices." Alistair crossed his arms "You can either give our new friends your weapons and surrender, or...my Lady here can just do her whole death-murder-kill thing and just take them from you afterwards."

"I've seen her do it, gentlemen. And trust me:" Leliana knocked an arrow and drew the bowstring back "It's not pretty."

The swords and shields clattered on the ground. Two concealed knives from their boots were also taken, along with their sheathes, which the woman took.

"Thank you. Name is Kallian by the way. Now let's go get my friends."

* * *

Entering into the estate, more of the Denerim guards took notice of their unwanted presence.

"I dunno who you lot are, but you can't be allowed to leave here alive!"

Nine guardsmen surrounded the two elves, three humans, and mabari defender. Dagonet growled, inching himself closer to Elissa. Again, reasoning with them would be the best answer. Killing her would earn a death sentence for these soldiers.

Yet before she could even speak, two daggers whirled into the air, and embedded themselves into metal and flesh. The guards collapsed with a gasp, and the other seven turned their attention to another figure down the hall.

Another elf in leathers, but this one bore strange tattooes, with a pair of exotic, dangerous looking daggers.

"Shall we dance?"

It was decided. The desperate guards fought against the well trained individuals, but they were no match. Elissa scored two kills with a single swipe of her claymore. The room wasn't ideal for marksmanship, so Leliana pulled out her daggers and joined Kallian and the unknown fighter in the brawl, who killed yet another. Even Soris scored a kill.

Alistair killed the last combatant.

Elissa shook her head. "What a waste."

"Indeed. Almost unnecessary." the elf shrugged "But, death happens."

"Who are you?" Kallian furrowed her brow "You're not from here."

He smiled "Alas, I hail from Antiva. My name is Zevran. A pleasure to meet you, mi bella dama."

Kallian didn't speak a word of Antivan, but the smooth tongue and expression explained it all to her.

"I appreciate your assistance in all of this, but now it is time to return to my task."

Zevran flashed a smirk to all of them, before dashing down the hallway to find his mark.

"Wait!"

* * *

Zevran dashed into the Arls bedroom. The sound of battle behind him meant that his diversion worked. The group of strange warriors would battle the guards for him, and he would deal with his marks.

A swift boot into the door, and it shattered. Zevran entered, daggers in hand, a smirk on his face...

The smirk however, quickly faded.

"HELP ME!" Shianni screamed.

Vaughan, filled with rage, slugged her, and scrambled off the bed. Braden and Jonaley, who were holding her down, immediately stood close to their lord and drew their swords.

"Another bloody knife ear." They growled.

Vaughan angrily retorted "Shut your mouth! This one's covered in enough blood to fill the hallway."

Finding his voice again, Zevran returned to his confident tone "It comes with the job, unfortunately. And I assume that you are Vaughan, yes?"

"Lord Vaughan." the noble corrected him. "Before you do anything rash, I have a deal. If you kill me, my Father will hunt you down, and burn your Alienage to the ground. But if you take forty sovereigns and leave Denerim immediately, AND keep your mouth shut about this, we'll be even."

The tattoed elf laughed, lifting his head into the air "My dear friend, I am afraid that you are gravely mistaken. I do not hail from this cities Alienage. Oh no, I come all the way from Antiva you see."

The expressions on the mens faces changed as that sunk in.

"Yes," Zevran grinned "We have a mutual understanding, no? Good. Seeing as how my contract was for your Father as well, I do not think he will be doing much to avenge your death. So let us begin!"

All three men charged at the assassin, but Shianni looked on with amazement as the attacks were deflected or dodged with grace. And the entire time, this...Zevran? Was smiling...

"Hahaha!"

A dagger drew itself across Bradens throat, and he gasped, both hands flying to his throat as he thrashed impotently across the floor.

Jonaley tried to cut off the elves head, but Zevran ducked nimbly, sinking both daggers into his belly, and ripping them out to the sides. Shianni saw the carnage, and nearly threw up. Jonaley staggered back, looking at his exposed insides, before looking back at his opponent, who threw both daggers into his eyes. They were the last things he ever saw.

Vaughan stared at the dead bodies of his friends, then charged at the now unarmed Zevran with fury.

Zevran, unarmed, continued to smirk as he merely dodged the swipes of his opponent. Normally he did not toy with his prey, but...this was different. It shouldn't be personal, but it was.

Finally, Zevran slammed his foot onto the ground, causing one of Bradens swords to fly up into Zevrans hands. A few swift parries, and Vaughan was now unarmed, and defenseless.

A few non-fatal slashes onto the mans arms, and finally a shallow cut onto his torso, and Vaughan flew back into the wall with a scream. The blade was at his throat.

"Hmm..." Zevran mused. "Quite a predicament. You see, normally when I am certain my prey is in my grasp, I deliver a quick kill, a clean death. But," he turned to a stunned Shianni "I am willing to consider an opinion. What say you, pretty one? How shall I dispatch of him? An artist is always open to interpretation."

Shianni, who was pretty much stripped of her clothes, and had unspeakable things done to her, darted eyes between that piece of SHIT on the ground, and her mysterious, smooth rescuer. Finally, an immense rage answered, her tears welling up "Make him SUFFER! Make him know what it FEELS like! Make him PAY!"

"As you wish." Zevran nodded solemnly.

Vaughan scrambled on the floor, but Zevran had him in his grasp. A series of petals were taken from a pouch, and shoved forcefully into Vaughans mouth. He did not have to swallow them, but Zevran made certain it was done anyway.

Finally, Vaughan was released, and started coughing immediately "You'll both pay! You won't get out of her-"

The coughs came faster, and blood started to drip out of the mans eyes, ears, and nose. His body tensed, as if an invisible rope had been tugged inside to his core. The convulsions came, along with Vaughans pained screaming. The forced release of excrement only added to Vaughans humiliation. Finally, when he was nothing more than a pale, shaking body lying down in a pool of his own blood, Vaughan finally died.

Zevran, satisfied, immediately took out a silk bedcover, and walked to Shianni, wrapping it around her as she sobbed.

"It is all done, my lady. He can harm you no more."

"Who are you?" She shook her head.

Zevran shrugged "Right now? I am confused. I was wondering where the Arl of Denerim was going to be. Clearly he is not here. But, that is not a proper answer. I am Zevran. Zev to my friends. And you are?"

Shianni lowered her head "Shianni. Did you come alone?"

"Not exactly." Zevran turned around "I had some unexpected help from a few visitors. They seemed very anxious to get inside. Perhaps they came for you?"

Shianni shook her head "That'd be my cousin. I don't want her to see...to see me like this. Can you take me home?"

"Of course, my lady." Zevran whispered softly.

* * *

As Elissas' party was finally reaching the bedroom, Zevran was carrying Shianni in his arms, bed cover and all.

"Shianni!" Kallian screamed.

"Help them." Shianni shook her head "I'm...I'm fine. There's more down there. Help them, cousin."

Elissa ran inside and saw a grisly scene before her. Two men whom Elissa remembered as some of Vaughans friends. Along with...

"Andrastes' Grace!" Leliana gasped.

Elissa slowly walked toward what remained of Vaughan. A single glance at the bloodstained bed, and the image of an elven woman, wrapped in bedcovers, in the arms of a savior...

She felt a deep, primal anger stirring.

Kallian, who had also put it all together, felt her knees growing weak. The tears came next.

"What happened...Oh Maker." Alistair walked up to Elissa, and tried to put a hand on her shoulder "Elissa..."

Losing her self control, Elissa kicked the corpse before her, which immensely surprised Kallian "THATS BETTER THAN YOU DESERVE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GOOD RIDDANCE!"


	11. Breaking the Chains

**Denerim Docks**

It was a mad race to the docks, but there was still plenty of time to stop this sinister plot. The women held in the Arls dungeon said that many, many others were herded by some of the Arls men and a few strange looking men, wearing foreign clothes. When the clothes were finally described to them, Elissa put it all together.

There had been rumors of some port cities losing their elves within a single day. Some whispered it was the Tevinter Imperium, looking for slaves. It all made sense. Why would the Monarchs of Thedas care if a few of their 'lesser races' dissapeared? It disgusted her to no end. She knew plenty of elves in Highever, and they were all worthy, good hearted, and kind.

Immediately, they could see it all. Most of the dock workers and guards had made themselves scarce. If the Arl was in on this, then Elissa suspected a few orders, a few bribes, and no one would be the wiser.

The rest were soldiers, either the Arls guards, or what appeared to be mercenaries escorting a mass line of elves, all of their hands bound.

"How many do you figure?" Elissa asked Alistair.

A few seconds pause, and he answered "At least thirty of them."

There were also three mages, from what Alistair could see. There was a bald one, relaxing on a crate and speaking with Arl Urien.

"There HAS to be a way we can stop those, those bastards!" Kallian gritted her teeth.

"Well, the mages won't be a problem." Alistair pointed his finger "Plus, look how its all situated. If we fight in that aisleway, they have to come at us only two at a time. If Elissa and I fight them one at a time, we can chew away at them while you two-"

Dagonet nudged his arm and whined.

"-Sorry. The three of us can hold our ground while you two sneak around and ambush them."

Leliana pointed to the ship "We also need to disable the ship! They might just decide to flee."

Elissa shook her head "That will help, but it won't be-"

Kallian raised a hand to silence her. Elissas eyes followed hers, and they went very wide at the revelation inscribed on some of the crates.

* * *

Caladrius looked at the pair of young warriors with surprise, and mirth.

"Well, I see that we have guests!"

Arl Urien stood up and shouted "WHAT?! GUARDS!"

As expected, the soldiers and mercenaries filed up, readying their swords for battle. The two mages raised their staffs.

"ARL URIEN KENDELLS!"

Uriens mouth parted a little. That voice was familiar.

"I am Elissa Cousland, daughter of the Teyrn of Highever! By order of the Crown, you will cease your illegal activities here and now!"

"Lady Cousland?" Urien shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't be a fool, Urien! Loghain will have your head for this! If you release the captives you have now, leniency may be granted! If not, all of you will lose your lives!"

Caladrius tilted his head back and laughed "Such bravado! What makes you think you are in a position to make threats? You're quite outnumbered, if you have not noticed."

Urien shook his hand frantically "Wait! Don't do this, Miss Cousland! If you turn around and forget you saw anything, I promise you won't go unrewarded!"

Kallian shot a glance at Elissa from behind a stack of crates, who merely crossed her arms, and grimly shook her head "No. This is your last chance, my Arl. Surrender, or face justice at my hands!"

"I...I can't afford to let you live, then." Urien barked an order "Guards! Kill them!"

As expected, the mages held back. She was relying on their overconfidence. Also expected, it took a while for the soldiers to file into the narrow aisleway.

As the soldiers drew close enough, Elissa merely snapped her fingers...

Several metal objects rolled on the ground, tripping some of the soldiers. One of the men looked at one closely, and saw the words 'COMBUSTIO-'

The grenades chain exploded in a flash of fiery orange. Elissa and Alistair ducked behind a large stack of crates for cover.

The air was filled with burning wood, fire, metal, flesh, smoke, light, and noise of all kinds. Many of it was the sound of cataclysmic explosions, the rest was the anguished cries of surprised soldiers, issuing their death cries.

Kallian leapt down and started to finish them off, slitting their throats or stabbing them in the hearts. Fucking SHEMS! They get it lucky today. Dagonet also joined in the hunt, tearing out the throats of the curs before him.

Caladrius, the Arl, and the two mages were completely taken by surprise. Three soldiers had stayed with them in defense.

Elissa and Alistair, rushing up to the last perpetrators, called forth their collective training:

"HOLY SMITE!"

The bright light of both attacks crashed down. The mages clutched their smoking heads, screaming in agony. Caladrius stared at the pair of warriors with newfound respect.

"I am impressed! But the game ends here, children!"

Caladrius raised his staff and siphoned the blood from his failed apprentices. The staff immediately surged with power, power that transformed into the biggest Fireball Elissa had ever seen.

Kallian dashed to the three guards. As the leader was about to draw his sword, an arrow portruded into his skull. Leliana was standing on the ship, whose sails were now completely undone.

This was not lost on Urien Kendells, who realized that his options were shrinking with every second.

"BEHOLD MY POWER!" Caladrius expended all of his available mana to shoot off a giant sphere of inferno.

Alistair dashed in front of Elissa, his sword and shield at the ready

_"There are several tools available to my style of Templar training." Malcolm explained. "The first is dispelling magic. Secondly is smiting, which affects mages, magical constructs, and creatures from the Fade. The third, and most important, is resistance. It involves you channeling your mind into an aura of defense. As long as your will is strong, and your body can handle it, you can shrug off most forms of elemental attack or mind control."_

_"In the end, your will is what will save you."_

The Fireball crashed into Alistair, and before Elissa could even think to protest, she was thrown several feet away onto her back.

The sheer force of the blast stunned her. A constant ringing was all she could hear.

"Alistair? ALISTAIR!"

She stumbled into a cloud of smoke. First, her hands felt nothing but the ground. In a moment of sheer horror, she clutched a small pile of ashes.

"No..."

"N-no...what?"

Elissa immediately scrambled her hands again. This time, they felt a face covered in wood and soot. Alistair coughed out the smoke.

"Elissa...That jerk over there nearly blew me up. Could you do the part where you kick his ass?"

The noble warrior stood very slowly, drawing Starfang from her back. Kallian finished slitting the throat of the last defender. Her eyes were filled with bitter, angry tears. The elf grasped the Arl brutally, and held a dagger close to his throat. Without looking at her allies, she said

"You can have that baldy. This one is mine."

Elissa turned back to Caladrius, who was on all fours, having expended his powers. He immediately raised a hand in protest

"ENOUGH! It seems you are far more formiddable than I anticipated. I...I surrender."

Starfang forced Caladrius to stare Elissa in the eyes. "Far too late for that, slaver. You picked the wrong time, and the wrong country to find your free labor. Our late King may have been a fool, but even he would not have tolerated this!"

"What!?" Urien cried "Cailan is dead?!"

"YES!" Elissa snapped "Our throne is empty now! And we needed YOU, my Arl! We needed you to restore order to the city, and to track down the bastards responsible! But instead, we have to waste precious time, cleaning up a mess that you and your son started!"

She turned back to Caladrius "And as for you, you won't enslave others to do your evil bidding again."

"W-wait!"

A gauntlet grasped Caladrius' throat, draining any magic he had left. Urien could hear the mage choking violently before another flash of light crashed into him. The very powerful Holy Smite caused Caladrius to spasm in Elissas grip. Finally, a single plunge of her greatsword into the mans head, and the mage was no more.

Elissa released him from her grip, and walked back to Alistair. The Arls fate was of no concern to her at this moment.

Leliana, seeing that all was well, went down to the lower departments and started to free the slaves on board.

Kallian relished the painful death of that bastard, before turning to the Arl, with furious tears in her eyes "Do you see? You can't oppress us anymore! You can't treat us like shit and expect to get away with it! Selling us into slavery? So you can hit us, beat us, order us, and FUCK us whenever you want!?" her hand strained on her weapon "Never! It's OVER!"

"No! D-don't!"

The dagger plunged deeply into the Arls heart, and Kallian twisted it for good measure. As the life ebbed away from the Arls eyes, Kallian swore she could hear clapping.

"Well done, I must say!"

Zevran stood amongst three of the victorious warriors. "You know, this is usually the part where I celebrate with wine, a bowl of clam chowder, cheese, and an extended trip to the brothel!"

"Mmm..." Alistair hummed "Cheese."

"You killed that bastard in the Keep." Kallian stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

Zevran shrugged "Well, it would seem that the Arl and his son have become the targets of someone. Perhaps it is due to their less than savory activities here, no?"

"Are you an assassin? I hope you weren't hired by the Empress." Elissa drew closer to Alistair, her sword drawn.

Zevran looked amused "The Empress? Oh no. We have Crows who deal with the Empress of course."

The Antivan Crows. Elissa racked her mind to figure out who would want...well, actually, Urien wasn't very popular. Vaughan, well, there really wasn't a need to explain that. But still. Who? Maybe Oriana could find some answers...

"I have questions. Who hired you?"

Zevran offered a sad smile "I am sorry, but I cannot say. Infact, I may have already said too much. Normally I would have to kill all of you, but seeing your prowess, and seeing the unique manner of this situation, I am content to leave everything as is. Farewell!"

And with that, the assassin dissapeared back into the city. None of them were in any shape to catch up with him.

Elissa breathed out a sigh. This was without doubt a day that she would revisit for the rest of her life, and still not have all the answers.

"Let's, just go get everyone out of the ship. We can catch up with Loghain later."

A letter would have to be sent to the Queen. The Arl couldn't be relied on. His soldiers? Well, she rather doubted they were in on the conspiracy, but its possible. Order to the city might have to come from another nobles standing forces.

Father. He could raise an army and bring them to Denerim.

"What a shit day..." She sighed.

As they freed some of the very, very thankful but confused prisoners, Kallian stood before Elissa and Alistair.

"I'm not the best when it comes to gratitude. Especially...for shems. But thank you. I couldn't have done this on my own."

"We're not gonna tell anyone what happened between you and the Arl." Elissa looked at the number of elves that could have been sent to a cruel fate in the Imperium.

"Maybe they'll believe he tripped and fell on his own sword." Alistair shrugged.

Both women looked at him incredulously.

"What? It could happen."

* * *

**The college work is intensifying, so you might not see an update for a while. Have to say though, I'm enjoying writing this! And thank you for the reviews! Deeply appreciated!**


	12. Recruitment Drive

**Outside the gates of Denerim**

In the makeshift tent, Loghain pondered over a series of maps.

This would have to do.

Loghain wanted a larger sized army, but there were some advantages. They could travel faster this way. In the best case scenario, they'd need siege weapons, but that could be brought later. The best scenario was to catch Eamon in his castle and trap him there until the rest of the nobles marshalled their forces. They could provide the siege engines.

That bastard was on the run. He had a small headstart, but it wouldn't be enough, because Loghain knew he'd head back to Redcliffe Castle first, if only for the soldiers, supplies, any treasure he had left, and Connor.

Worst case scenario? Eamon manages to head to Redcliffe and escapes to Orlais. But it wont happen. If Eamon tries to go to the docks and sail Lake Calenhad, he'll be a sitting duck in the water. If that turncoat tries to flee across the Frostback Mountains into Orlais, he'll be surprised to find that the guard stationed there will already be notified. It was a damn good idea to implement a beacon system between the capital and the border. If the guards light first, that means theres an invasion. If the capital lights first, that means something is wrong and no one can be permitted to leave or enter the country.

The only way that Eamon can escape is if he somehow manages to squeeze out of Redcliffe and take a boat through the Amaranthine Ocean into Val Royeaux. He'd informed Bryce and Howe of that possibility, so it was up to them to muster a naval blockade.

Cauthrien would have to be left here, to protect Anora.

Anora...

Loghain closed his eyes, and lowered his head. She wouldn't last as Queen now, and he knew it. The nobility respected her enough that she would inherit Gwaren, but the throne? They were likely already calling for a new successor.

Loghain brushed the future political problems aside...

...Cailan...

Loghain hissed, and his hand squeezed the handle of his sword. He wasn't sure whether he was in mourning, or still livid about the boy.

But what is done...is done. Eamon will pay very, very dearly for his selfish ambitions.

"My Lord, a young woman who claims to be Lady Cousland has requested an audience with you."

Loghain raised his head from the table, and nodded "Send her in."

Two figures pushed aside the flaps of the tent.

"That's new blood on your armor, Miss Cousland." Loghain grumbled "I suppose its too much to hope that its the Arls blood?"

"Well, if you're talking about the Arl of Denerim, yes, it is." Alistair scratched his head. "Some of it, anyway."

Loghain immediately furrowed his brow.

"We...should probably explain."

"Bloody well you should."

Explained they did. What a mess. So the two of them went to rally the Arls help to reign in order in the city, which was sensible. And it completely backfired in a way Loghain could not even imagine. The Arl was abducting elves from the Alienage and selling them to the Tevinters!? The bit about Vaughan Loghain could believe easily, however. The boy was twisted.

"Be that as it may, you should have arrested them."

"That's the thing Loghain: we couldn't." Elissa shook her head, preparing the half lie "Something else is afoot here. Someone assassinated Vaughan before we could reach him. When we tried to take Arl Urien in, the same bastard surprised us and ran the old man through, diving into the ocean. I would have pursued, but plate mail makes for poor swimming."

Kallian would keep silent about this. And good too. Elissa did not desire to punish her. The assassin? Well, he was still a mystery to her.

Loghain studied the girl carefully. Whatever happened, if this was a stunt to claim the Arling, he would not tolerate it.

"Rendon Howe will be assuming control of the city then, until we return."

"Good." Elissa said without missing a beat. "If I remember carefully, the Kendells have a cousin living in Antiva. Amice. Fortunately, the Kendell name lives on."

Well. It's obvious Elissa didn't care much for the passing of Urien or Vaughan. Not that Loghain did either, for that matter. Urien was guilty of trading in slaves, and Vaughan was guilty of rape and murder. Maybe it was for the best they were dead. No court would have believed the testimony of a few elves over a noble. Besides, Urien was running the city into the ground. Hopefully this Amice was more reliable. And Elissa wasn't putting herself forward for the Arling, which was something he had feared was behind this.

Still, he felt that Elissa wasn't telling him everything.

"I see." He leaned back to his map. Who would want the two dead? If her story was correct, the assassin could not have known about the slavers or Vaughans activities as they were being done, so that couldn't be the reason for the hit. Was it the Empress, trying to destabilize Ferelden further? It would make sense. A consolation prize, if a small one, and more chaos in any event.

It infuriated him, but there was nothing to be done now.

"A mystery that shall have to be dealt with another time." Loghain stood upright "I'm to march on Redcliffe to bring Eamon to justice. You have my thanks for saving my daughter and dealing with the situation in Denerim, and informing me of it. You'll want to return to the city. No doubt you desire to get rest-"

"We want to come with you." Alistair blurted out.

Loghains eyes shifted between the pair.

"Alistair and I wish to accompany you," Elissa nodded "so that we may aid you, in whatever form we can."

"Your Father likely wishes for you to remain here."

"He also wished for me to remain idle when he was framed. I cannot rest until the traitor who is responsible for that, and the death of our King, is punished for his crimes."

The two were good fighters, Loghain conceeded. There was a certain fire in their eyes. Inexperience to be sure, but there was only one way to deal with that problem.

Besides, all the future problems might be better alleviated by learning more about Miss Cousland.

"I expect the both of you to follow orders. Understand?"

"Of course, my Lord." Elissa nodded her head, but held herself upright.

"Talk to Sergeant Farrow and see if you can help speed up preparations. And one more thing." Hmm. They saved Anora. How much farther is their trust? "Keep an eye on Teagan."

The pairs surprise was expected. "He's here? What does he-"

"No doubt you wonder of his intentions." Loghain lowered his tone to a more menacing pitch "As do I."

"What has he said?" Elissa shook her head "Does he intend to march with you? Do you even trust him?"

"Maybe he wants to save his brother, and prove hes not a traitor himself." Alistair shrugged.

"That was the reason he gave." Loghains face was the picture of scorn. Before his mood turned for the worse, Elissa spoke first

"We'll take care of it, Loghain. If it looks like he's sending couriers to deal with Eamon under the table, we will know about it."

"Good."

Elissa immediately tugged Alistair out of the tent. She knew that Loghain was really trying his best not to snap.

That was, in fact the case. Loghain wanted to take the nearest blunt object and beat the ones responsible for this mess, and anyone who asked him foolish, useless questions, or offered their supposed condolences.

But restraint. Restraint for those who actually took the initiative, found out the truth, and saved his daughter, at least. Even if her future seemed full of danger at this very moment.

Cailan...

"Rowan...Maric..." His hand balled into a fist "I will not deign to ask your forgiveness, but I promise you, I will end this. No matter how long it takes, or what I have to do."

* * *

**Lothering**

It had been a forced march, but Elissa and Alistair wanted it. This wasn't a stroll through Ferelden. This was a march to destroy a traitor to the realm. Thus, comfort wasn't to be had, nor expected. Elissa personally welcomed it, to her surprise. It made her feel alive.

The officers and soldiers suggested to the pair not to speak to Loghain unless absolutely necessary, if only for the sake of self preservation. It did not take long for this to become true. The smallest, most minute mishaps ended up setting Loghain off.

Elissa couldn't help but look at him in pity. Loghain hadn't just lost a King. Or even a son of a good friend. He had lost someone he helped to raise his entire life. It was almost like losing family. But she knew better to say anything. It would only make things worse.

As she walked around in the village, a few strange sights caught her attention. The first was of a young woman with short, black hair. Everything about her screamed confidence, even arrogance. Her clothes were very unusual as well, earning many a look.

For a moment, they locked eyes, and the woman froze, as if struck by some captivating sight. For a while, the stranger kept staring. Elissa wanted to talk to her, but the other woman finally decided to walk on.

"Hmph. Strange town, Lothering."

Alistair ran right to her "Elissa! Malcolm is here!"

"Is he!?" Elissa spun her head around "Let's go find him!"

Sure enough, in the towns bar, Malcolm was sitting at a table. Ever the perceptive and alert warrior, he immediately raised his mug in respect to his two former pupils, before resuming a conversation with the promising recruit before him.

"So what do you think?" Malcolm drained a sizable portion of his mug.

Trevor Hawke considered it "Being a Warden... I don't know. I have a family to consider."

"Take me!" Carver leaned in. "I'm just as good as he is!"

Trevor gave him a somewhat admonishing look "Mother would be worried sick about you!"

Carver glared back "And she wouldn't be sick about you right? Because you'd be just fine, of course. Why wouldn't you be?"

Malcolm bit back a snort at the sibling rivalry. Instead, he decided to explore some issues "I'm sensitive to the fact that your family needs to be stable. How big is your family?"

"There's myself and my brother, my mother, and our two sisters, Bethany and Annette."

"What do your sisters do for a living?"

Carver and Trevor exchanged a glance. Malcolm pounced on the opportunity

"Are they criminals? Apostates?"

A subtle, reflexive glare, and Malcolms suspicions were confirmed. "I don't plan on recruiting your whole family. That would simply be cruel. A wardens life is not easy, after all. But its an alternative to running. Something to consider. And if my intuition is correct, we are going to need more wardens. Many more."

"How many are in Ferelden right now?" Trevor crossed his arms.

"About two hundred. Some are transfers from other lands, but the vast majority have only been just recruited recently, you understand. Its a decent amount, all things considered, but if there's a Blight-"

"There's going to be a Blight!?" Carvers voice was filled with some unwarranted excitement, which grated a little on Malcolms nerves.

"We don't know yet. But if there is, the Grey Wardens will be needed again."

Trevor shook his head "I'm going to have to say no for either of us right now. I'm not too sure of what my family would think of this, let alone how things would pan out for them if we left. But your words have found some purchase with me. If there really is a Blight, I'll do everything I can to help save Ferelden from it."

A somewhat dissapointing answer, but Malcolm could see the boy was honest with his promise.

Carver, infuriated that his brother had once again made decisions on his behalf, stormed out of the bar.

* * *

Just as Loghain was about to command his officers to get everyone moving, a sound of arguing voices drew near him.

"Carver, be reasonab-"

"NO! I've had it!"

"Well, Trevor, you did all you could. Time to watch Carver make an ass of himself."

"I'll convince him Ana, youll see!"

"Carver, don't!" an older womans voice cried out.

Loghain stepped out of his tent on the plains near town.

Carver was somewhat disarmed by Loghains formiddable stare. Loghain, in turn, was quite irked at the sight of five people that were clearly not part of his army, in his camp.

A look at one of his officers, and he could tell they just barged through. And they let them do that. Fools.

"Well, it seems you have my attention. What is it?"

The loudest one, Carver, wanted to join them in their siege. Reminded him a little of Cailan. That same brashness, a child playing at war. The eldest, Trevor, was trying to reign him in, but failing.

A mabari ran up to Trevors side, and started barking excitedly at the spectacle. Hmm. The man has a mabari, eh? Well, that was something.

"What about us?" Annette crossed her arms. "We aren't just going to sit back, you know."

Loghain rolled his eyes. Bravado seemed to run in this family, save for the poor mother.

"I-I can help, as well." Bethany followed. "Father told us that no matter what, we stay together."

"No!" Leandra took Bethany by the arm "If you do this-"

"We've been on the run for too long, and it's all because of us." Annette shook her head "I'm not going to do that to any of you anymore."

"No!"

Annette stood forward, and faced Logahin directly "I'm a mage. More accurately, I'm an apostate. If you're trying to hunt down a traitor, my magic will be at your disposal. I also humbly offer my services as a court mage to the Crown."

Loghain raised an eyebrow. Magic was useful. It was something to be considered.

Leandra lost color in her face. "Annette, what have you done?"

The young woman lowered her head "I'm sorry mother, but I refuse to be ashamed of who I am. I won't make any of you run anymore. The King is dead, and Ferelden needs help. Take what I offer. The Chantry, for all of its dogma, will do little to aid you."

"A fair point." Loghain nodded. "Very well."

Trevor and Carver both collectively snapped their heads "What!?"

"Speak to Sergeant Farrow. And keep away from the bloody Chantry. You stay here in camp. Understand?"

The situation got worse for Leandra. Since word would spread soon that Annette was a mage, Bethany would be under suspicion.

"Loghain," Elissa wryly smiled "If it is alright of course with Bethany and her mother, I think I shall offer her a place as a court mage to Highever."

"After the battle."

"Of course."

Both Loghain and Elissa looked to Bethany for an answer. In fact, many eyes were on her, which made her extremely uncomfortable. She had never really been the center of attention. It was usually her other siblings that were in the spotlight.

"You really should!" Alistair happily chipped in "Have you ever been to Highver? You'll love it there!"

"Can Mother come with me?" Bethany looked to her "Just to know that I'm safe?"

"Of course!"

"What about everything we have here!?"

Trevor gave his mother a soulfull look "Father wanted us to move on. The templars were bound to find us anyway. Eventually we would have had to leave. And we don't have enough to make ends meet this month. The plan was to sell the house anyway. Why not take this opportunity? This is really for the best."

Carver stepped up to Loghain "So, can we fight for you?"

"Speak to Sergeant Darrow, all of you. Get yourselves ready. We march soon."

Leandra started to cry, but Trevor and Bethany held her close. "Mother, everything is going to be fine."

"My children are running off to war!" she sobbed.

"It's not war!" Trevor held back a smile "We're just off to fight one battle. It's not like Carver and I haven't fought before, right?"

* * *

**The Hawkes would be in Lothering right now, since its 9:29 and the darkspawn haven't ravaged Lothering yet. If you're wondering who the dark haired mage is in Lothering, that would indeed be Morrigan. Yes, of course you'll see more of her!**


	13. True Feelings

**Denerim Landsmeet Chamber**

Cauthrien had the shafts on top of the Landsmeet roof secured, as instructed. She always believed them to be a security issue from the start, and Loghain had agreed. But of course, no one was convinced to spend enough coin on it. Everyone was too busy throwing their gold to the bars and the women at the Pearl.

A few guards would now be posted on the rooftops or in windows with good view of the Chamber itself. Denerim was a nightmare from a guards point of view. The structural order was virtually nonexistant.

In addition to this, everyone was scrutinized as they walked in. Some of the nobles grumbled about it, but they could stuff it for all she cared.

The King is dead.

"My thanks to all who have returned," Anora started "especially in such a time of crisis. My husband, King Cailan, son of Maric, has fallen to an assassins arrow."

The speech involved rewarding those who had uncovered the plot and protected her, and tried, at least, to save Cailan.

Rendon. wanted for either Thomas or Nathaniel to gain the Arling of Denerim, but was rejected when Anora said the Arling would pass to a distant cousin. While many disproved a particular Bann or Arl gaining multiple territories, especially someone who was not exactly favorable like Rendon Howe, the people still wanted Highevers and Amaranthines forces to maintain order.

Then came acknowledging Alistair, and revealing his parentage. His father, anyway. True to her word, when Alistair next returned to Denerim, he would be knighted.

Many whispered to themselves about this new son of Maric, bastard though he may be. Was he married?

This also brought another question to mind: who would now inherit the kingdom? Many knew, as did Anora herself, that her claim to the throne was tenuous now. None questioned her right to Gwaren, but the throne? She was only Queen by marriage, and unfortunately not a drop of royal blood in her.

Many of the assembled Landsmeet had royal blood in them, but the law prevented them from taking the throne. It was because of previous scrambles for the throne by those of distant royal blood that resulted in continuous civil wars in past times. They essentially wrought havoc in the kingdom. And so it was decreed that after a certain degree of seperation, ones claim to the throne by royal blood was no longer valid.

Yet none now existed with a close enough degree of royal blood. The civil wars of the past were perilously close to coming to life again in this age, in the middle of a full crisis with Orlais.

It was the nightmare he wanted to avoid, to prevent. Already, they wished to start moving towards selecting a new monarch.

"We should at least wait until order is restored in the Kingdom." Bryce warned. "Anora is still our Queen. When Eamon has been brought to justice, and the situation with Orlais resolved, and the Landsmeet still wishes to elect a new monarch, we can do so then."

Rendon was infuriated. That bastard had cheated his way out of justice yet again. Bryce wanted to appear the better man above them. Rendon was not fooled, not for a moment.

It made Rendon wonder what exactly his daughter did to 'prove' his innocence. Perhaps his intuition was right all along: all of the Couslands are involved.

Then something clicked in Rendons mind: Bryce was planning to put forth his daughter and Marics bastard! Of course! They would be completely pliable to his whims, whilst Bryce 'retired' to let his son take over Highever. Once again, he'd look above reproach, and this time have control of most of the kingdom!

This would spell doom for Ferelden! The situation had reached a critical moment.

"Come here!" he whispered fervently.

One of his servants leaned in, as Rendon scribbled something frantically.

"Contact Master Ignacio at the Gnawed Noble again." Rendon handed the servant a large pouch of gold and a letter. "Hand him this, and make yourself scarce afterwards."

The servant nodded, and left.

"Esmerelle."

His vassal and mistress listened closely, nodding slowly. "It shall be done."

As the orders were being carried out, Rendon stalked towards the throne, his anger and resentment spiking.

Bryce Cousland. A man he once called his friend and ally. What a foolish mistake. He could be kind hearted, but just as Ferelden no longer needed the Kendells or their incompetence ruining Denerim, neither did Highever, much less Ferelden itself, need men like Bryce tainting everything with his influence.

"BRYCE!"

Anora frowned at being interrupted, but it dissapeared at the sight of weapons. The guards immediately drew their weapons and surrounded Howe, who did not flinch. His sword and axe were drawn, with Bryce staring at them in surprise.

* * *

**Somewhere between Lothering and Redcliffe**

Elissa stared into one of the several bonfires in Loghains camp. They'd only get a little rest before marching immediately on the castle.

The Hawke family was proving to be friendly. Their mother was very pleasant, if a bit fussy and overbearing. Trevor seemed to be the one in charge, with various objections from his brother Carver. Elissa didn't have much time to talk to Annette, which she regretted. Bethany was very reserved, but polite, and good natured.

Well, they needed a court mage. It was high time they got one. Good for them, good for Highever.

"Um, Elissa?"

Alistair sat down with her on the log bench.

"What is it Alistair?"

"Well...I've been meaning to talk to you, actually. It's just...things have always gotten in the way, or I felt awkward about it..."

He scratched the back of his head. Why was he doing this? Who knows what the future would hold for them? He was a bastard. And she was a Cousland.

"I just...well, here!"

A flower was thrust in front of Elissa in a very abrupt fashion. It was a crimson rose, its petals crisp and fresh.

"Alistair..."

"I...well I picked it in Lothering. I should have left it well alone but I couldn't. It was simply too beautiful. There's just so much happening lately, and If something were to happen to us in Redcliffe, I'd like to think we at least had a chance to see something as beautiful as this, even amidst all this tragedy, and death."

After a moment of pause, she took it in her hand. "That's a kind sentiment."

"So...what do you think is going to happen?"

Elissa frowned "You mean at Redcliffe?"

Alistair shook his head "No, well yeah that too, but, um...well yeah? Are you ready for all of this, Elissa? We might have to fight the Arls men. Fereldens, just like us."

Elissa looked into the fire. "Yes, I suppose you're right. If it has to be done, however, it has to be done. Hopefully someone can make his men see reason and restore Redcliffes honor. But what was the other question you wished to ask of me?"

"Well...Cailan is gone." His voice grew a little somber "He didn't have an heir. What's going to happen to the kingdom?" His eyes widened "Elissa! Anora! She-"

"I know." She nodded back. "I've been thinking about it as well. The Landsmeet wont accept her claim to the throne. But I plan to convince Father to support her anyway, if he already hasn't."

"But what if that doesn't work?" Alistair pressed it "Elissa! Everyone and their grandmother is going to want to marry you!"

"Yes...I know."

She hated the idea. Hated to be married, as if she were merely a pawn on the chessboard, a stepping stone for some old, grizzly noble and his spoiled son. Something to merely fuck, bear their children, bring out for state visits and stuff back into the royal chambers.

Not a chance in the world would she be remembered as Queen Elissa, first concubine and door mat of Ferelden. If she was to be Queen at all, she would have a voice. A presence. There would be large tasks to carry out. Tasks that might challenge Fereldens status quo. Would Ferelden want that? Would they accept it, if they did not?

"Do you want to be Queen?"

"I don't know." She answered without delay "I don't WANT to know, for that matter."

"Thomas might let you do whatever you want, if you were Queen."

She rolled her eyes "How many times have I told you, Alistair? I like Thomas, but he's not my first choice for marriage, no matter how much Rendon beggars my Father."

"Well..." Alistair pushed past his fear "Who do YOU want to marry?"

She stared at the ground for a long time. Did he really not know? After a while, she looked back at him, smiled, leaned in, and pressed her lips to his, holding it there for a long time until she finally parted from him.

"Thank you for the flower, Alistair. It was really sweet of you."

The stunned man could do nothing as she walked away. He couldn't even think!

"Did...I just..."

Eavesdropping on something so personal didnt sit well with the Teyrn. Loghain didnt think any of this was really his business, but he had to know. Interesting. Miss Cousland had feelings for the bastard, eh? That could go either way.

"Alistair?"

Trevor walked into the light, and Loghain stepped back, not wishing to reveal himself.

"Oh, hi!" Alistair waved.

"Stop talking to me, Alistair. You'd better go chase her right now."

Alistairs face went white. "W-what?"

"Stop. talking. to. me. Go. get. her." Trevor leaned into his ear "What I'm trying to say is, she's pretty much told you she likes you."

"Really?"

Trevor rolled his eyes "Oh for the Makers' sake! Get off your arse and GO!"

Alistair scrambled, mumbled something to Trevor, who chuckled, and sat down at the bonfire by himself.

Loghain snorted amusedly. He also felt a sense of want. Elissa and Alistair, when they sat like that at the bonfire, it reminded him...

...yes. The memories were coming back. Of Rowan and Maric. During the Occupation.

Thinking of Maric, he was immediately reminded of Cailan, and the nostalgia was shattered with bitter anger.

Somewhat satisfied with new knowledge, Loghain decided to return to his bedroll. A few hours, and it would be time for the final march.

* * *

**So some have said that there HAS to be descendants of Calenhad existing at 9:30 in Ferelden. With all the crossing of blood lines, that's pretty likely. Yet in canon, no one pushes their own claims to the throne forward, it's just Anora and Alistair. My explanation? There's probably some kind of law to keep the powers of nobles with royal blood in check, something all of the bannorn agreed upon to keep the peace, so that people don't off the royal family and try to force would be kings on the throne. If Ferelden is based on feudal England, that would make sense.**

**Why Alistair? Well, bastards have taken the throne before. William the Conqueror was a bastard, after all. He made an alliance with a powerful noblewoman, and that was that. In an extreme situation like the Blight, and with a powerful alliance made with a certain noble house, it could happen. Now, am I ACTUALLY going to do that? Maybe, or maybe my brain might conjure up something else! Who knows?**

**I'll explain a little more about Rendon Howe and my views on him in the next chapter, maybe ;)**


	14. Old Friends

"Bryce!"

The Teyrn, shocked, but unafraid, walked toward his friend "What's wrong, Rendon?"

A cruel, malicious grin answered him. "'What's wrong', he says! As if I am to believe that you actually care about anything other than your Maker damned interests!"

Anora narrowed her eyes. Something was off, here "Rendon, we've discussed this at length! Teyrn Bryce has been proven innocent-"

"He's tricked you all!" Rendon shouted over her "Even Loghain! But I see you for what you are, Bryce! Traitor!"

Anora made ready to speak, but Bryce raised a hand "I would hear what he has to say, your Majesty. I can defend myself."

Rendon snorted contemptuously. "I'm rather dissapointed that you decided to let your child do your dirty work for you, Bryce. I thought you at least had a bit more dignity than that! But now you can't hide behind your little spitfire!"

"There's no telling my fierce daughter what to do, anymore." Bryce shrugged his shoulders "You know that as well as I do. But what you are suggesting is that my daughter interfered with the investigation?"

Rendon raised an eyebrow "Either her or someone else. That letter I found-"

"I never sent it." Bryce soothed "It was not mine. That was clearly Eamons doing. Rendon, I understand your caution, your passion in this. We've fought in the war together. We knew the true face of 'Orlesian enlightened rule'. Do you really believe that I would be willing to sunder our friendship, and subject my family to the horrors of imperial might, just to gain the kingdom?"

"Why not!?" Rendon barked "You never allowed anything to stop you in the war! I was merely your vassal, just as we Howes always will be!"

"Never." Bryce was growing increasingly shocked, and disparaged "Rendon, you are more than that to me! I consider you a friend. An equal!"

"Friend!?" Rendon gritted his teeth "FRIEND!? Anyone who murders my grandfather is no friend of mine!"

Anora was starting to understand SOME of what was transpiring here. Rendon was letting simmering resentments into the air. But the rest? It was illogical. Personal attacks on a man who did not deserve them. It was simply too far.

"Rendon..." Bryce looked very tired, and remorseful "I had no idea it still affects you so-"

"OF COURSE IT DOES!"

"I don't know what else to say! If we didn't take Harpers Ford, the Orlesians would have swept us out of the north! Ferelden would have been in their hands for another twenty years! I tried, pleaded, begged your grandfather to change sides!"

"And when he did not, however foolish that may have been," Rendon growled "You had him executed."

"Do you really think I wanted that, Rendon? Every day I still recall the faces of the dead all those years ago! Their souls will haunt me to my grave. I know this."

Bryce stepped closer to Howe. "I don't know if there is anything I can say or do to atone for what damage I have caused, but I offer my apologies, such as they are. I do not wish for there to be any ill will between us."

It served to dull Howes wrath for but a moment, but only just "It is too late. Far too late, Bryce. Maker knows I deserve so much more than that, and I shall take what is rightfully mine. There is only one way to end this, your treachery and crimes alike."

He pointed his sword forward "I challenge you to a duel."

The Landsmeet was already whispering at the unfolding drama, but now the whispering grew into a clamor.

"Rendon, don't do this."

"None shall deny me this!" Rendon looked to the Queen "That is my right! I have a right to settle my grievances by battle."

That was the law. Anora could only reluctantly respond "It is...your right. But I would highly consider against it, Arl Rendon Howe."

Nathaniel had entered the chamber, and had overheard most of the conversation.

"Father!"

Rendon, in the midst of preparing himself, nodded him over.

"Let me fight, Father, if you wish to pursue this." Nathaniel reasoned "I can best him, and there does not need to be any unnecessary bloodshed. Our honor-"

"Our honor can only be reclaimed when the Couslands suffer for their crimes." Rendon put a hand on his shoulder, and whispered "Have you interrogated the prisoner?"

"She confessed to serving Eamon under orders from the Empress, though not directly. She offered no proof on the Cousland-"

"Nevermind that. The Couslands will be dealt with." Rendon smiled "Very good, my boy! I knew I could count on you! You've proven yourself worthy of ruling the Arling. If I should fall here, it shall pass to you. Know, that whatever happens my son, I am proud of you. Walk with pride as a Howe, and do not let the Couslands slight you!"

Before Nathaniel could even get in another word, Rendon turned to Bryce "Shall we, 'old friend'? Let's see if you've kept up on your swordplay."

Bryce couldn't accept this was happening. It was all too fast. He had shown up in his armor, with the family sword and shield, but he was hoping against needing them today, least of all against an embittered friend.

Pulling the sword out of the scabbard, he moved toward the center of the room.

* * *

**Loghain's Camp**

They talked for the hours they had. Neither of them could sleep anyway.

"So...you really didn't want to marry anyone because of...of me?"

Elissa offered a sad smile "I'm afraid that's not entirely true. I didn't want to marry anyone because I didn't want to be a mere pawn. A breeding animal. I think that's bound to happen if I marry any of the nobles sons. But...yes, Alistair. You were a part of this decision. A large part."

She sighed "Mother and Father are going to kill me."

"I'm sorry for that. I wish I was someone else, Elissa."

"I don't. I wouldn't change you in any way."

Something about that moved him, and he leaned in, by instinct. It was a dangerous thing, to let someone you find very attractive into your tent. All it would take is a single slip, and nature would take its course.

The kiss came naturally, and it overpowered her senses. A gentle, but firm hand cupped her chin, and she responded with vigor. All she would have to do is give in and...

She broke away.

"Not here. Not now."

Rather than being put off, he nodded his head "Right. Can't go around making kissy faces with eachother when we have a fight on our hands."

She smiled for a brief moment, but it vanished "And...I can't promise anything, Alistair. I need you to know that."

"I know. If we got married, a lot of people would get really mad."

"I don't give a damn about that." Her head lowered slightly "But I'm a Cousland. I don't want to let my family down."

Before he could speak, she raised her head back up "We'll speak about this more when we get back to Denerim. Clear your thoughts. We have a battle to win."

"...Right."

And so she was alone with her thoughts, as the sun hinted of its arrival over the horizon outside.

* * *

The duel began.

Rendon was a flash of steel and pent up fury. Too many years of wasted ambition and resentment, along with his prowess from the war added to his attacks.

Nevertheless, Bryce, despite the disheartening confrontation beforehand, was very skilled with blocking attacks from all angles, and the Shield of Highever was not only sturdy, but it offered great coverage of the body.

Nathaniel noticed that Esmerelle was gone. In her place was one of Fathers...court wizards? He'd never had one before. This must have been a recent change. The man was wearing Tevinter robes...

He was concerned with the outcome of this battle. Moreover, Father was acting more brazen with each passing conversation. No good could come of this, he was certain. Nathaniel did not wish Father to die, not that the Teyrn was predisposed to killing him. But if Father killed the Teyrn, he'd make enemies of the Couslands and their other vassals.

His eyes landed back on the Tevinter mage, and he noticed something on his robes...

Is that...blood!?

Now he was truly suspicious. He inched over, pretending to get a better view of the fight.

Bryce was losing ground. Howe truly wanted him dead. If that was his wish...

No more holding back.

A shield bash landed a glancing blow, but pushed Howe back.

"A lucky hit." he growled.

His axe swung horizontally, and his sword went for a decapitation.

The sword was parried, but the axe tore the shield away.

Bryce circled Howe, trying to examine his options. His armor could probably withstand a glancing blow of Rendons sword, but the axe in his left hand looked like it could cut through. Rendon charged again, but this time Bryce dove in. With Bryces left hand, he caught his sword arm, and with his right, the axe was swept away, out of the duelling grounds.

Rendon grabbed his other wrist, and the two were locked in a battle of endurance, a battle of wills, to see who would drop their sword first.

"You'll die, Bryce!" Rendon snarled.

They broke away. Instead of answering him, Rendon continued his assault, scoring a blow into Bryces whitesteel armor. It drew blood, but it was shallow.

Bryce felt as if his lungs were on fire. But fortunately, Howe looked as if his age was catching up to him.

Howe tried to swing again, but his weapon was knocked away, and the Family Sword also scored a hit, but this one was slightly deeper.

Howe staggered in pain, dropping his sword.

"It's over, Rendon! Cease this!"

A dagger was drawn from his boot, and Rendon charged at Bryce, the dagger perilously close to Bryces throat.

"Rendon, stop this!"

The blade was turning away from Bryce, and toward Rendon, who found his strength failing.

"STOP!" A look of desperation on Bryces face. "Andrastes blood, don't make me do this!"

"Never, Bryce! I'll fight you to my last breath!"

Nathaniel saw it! A dagger, but this one was being used to draw the users own blood. A fierce hand seized Fathers court mage by his wrist, and another pulled out a dagger to his throat before the mage could touch his staff.

At the same time, Bryce tried to force the dagger out of his opponents hand, but Rendon fell backwards, taking Bryce with him.

To his immense horror, Bryce looked down, and saw that the duel had been ended in a most tragic way.

Rendon, now clear of the influence of blood magic, saw his old friend more clearly. The dagger had pierced his armor.

"B...Bryce..."

Bryce looked around "HELP ME! Someone!"

"W...what have I done?" Rendons' eyes went wide "Oh...oh Maker what have I done?"

The assembled nobles started to crowd around, unsure of what to do. A young squire offered his shirt to Bryce, who took it, removed the blade quickly, which earned a painful yell from Rendon, and tried his best to close the wound.

Nathaniel felt his heart sink into his stomach "Father...no!"

The mage had been apprehended by the guard, and a few templars present, but it was too late.

"Y-you...s-stop..must-"

"Don't talk!"

Rendon tried to form the words, but they simply couldn't come out. Everything was going so cold. All of his ambitions, the plans he had for Denerim, even his revenge, they weren't so all consuming now.

Not that he was a coward. He'd survived a war, after all.

No, they had made way for better memories. Fighting alongside Bryce, and even Bryland perhaps, when they were young men. Being awarded by King Maric. Inheriting the Arling. The birth of his first child, Nathaniel, who was trying to save him right now with some potions and trinkets. Thomas and his earnest efforts in the name of the Arling. Even Delilah and her singing.

There was much he wanted to do, but it was too late. Was this what it was like to die? He wanted...he wanted...

Bryce saw his old friend pass away before his eyes. How could it have come to this? They had fought together along with Bryland and a handful of others in that terrible battle at White River, saw death itself, and cheated it. The years since then, Bryce believed the bonds of war would be an unbreakable bond of friendship.

Yet today was proof, that it simply was not so.

Nathaniel turned his attention to his father, who was now dead, the Teyrn kneeling over him. Within a flash, his hand was around the mages throat, all of the discipline and self control formed in the Free Marches gone

"Talk. Now."

* * *

**Rendon Howe, a villain much more refined than the Archdemon and Vaughan, but still hateworthy, of course. Here's some problems I have with the canon: the guy decides to sack a castle and wipe out a noble family. Let's consider this for a moment: Ferelden is based on feudal England, where the nobles have the power. In a normal situation, this would be tantamount to political suicide. The nobles would demand for Rendons head on a stick, out of self preservation and security if not for sympathy for the death of a high ranking family, and that's not even counting any of the Cousland vassals.**

**Before you say it, no, I don't buy the whole "Rendon knew Loghain was going to betray Cailan" theory. Yes, Loghain suspected Cailan of wanting to marry Celene. But Loghain, for his flaws, genuinely loves Cailan like a son. And while he has little respect for the nobility, he does, as a former rebel, have much more respect for his soldiers. Imagine that as he has to order a retreat :/****Then we get to some of Loghains' actions in the Blight, which are just as absurd/horrifying, one of them is giving Howe two extra noble titles/districts. The man is in charge of Highever, Amaranthine, and Denerim. Even IF Loghain believed the Couslands were traitors, this simply flies in the face of responsibility and common sense. Giving a man whose actions are morally questionable (he openly suggested killing Anora to taking the throne) more power? Enslaving elves? Persecuting two of the last Grey Wardens who had absolutely no connection to Orlais? I read Stolen Throne, and I STILL have a hard time sparing Loghain for these things. If I sound like a heartless wretch, so be it.**

**So we have established that Loghain and Howe aren't exactly all there in DAO. Well, I've provided a reason for Howe: blood magic, as per theorized by Arsinoe (Thanks again!). Howe's actions in DAO are nonsensical, and they wouldn't have ended well. Here, while he's afflicted with blood magic, his actions make more sense in a crazy way. **

**Howe is now dead, but I would certainly hope that by now, readers, you recognize the struggles for the Couslands have not yet ended.**


	15. Siege

**What a long day! The Eamon story arc, as you can probably tell, is coming close to an end. Few more chapters.**

* * *

**Redcliffe Village, nighttime**

Something was wrong.

Loghain knew that instantly when he arrived within visibility of the Castle and the surrounding village. It's true there were fortifications. Redcliffe soldiers running around, scrambling to follow orders. There were boats on the lake, but they were burning and sinking into the water, instead of being seized with interceptors as Loghain ordered.

What's more, some of the buildings were on fire, and the fortifications weren't meant to stop an invading force from the outside. They were pointed inward, toward the castle.

Not nearly as many soldiers as expected either. The scent of death was in the air.

"Maker preserve us!" Teagan swore at the sight.

An internal struggle? Loghain considered it. Yes, that would make sense. Not all of Eamons men would follow through with allying themselves to Orlais, presuming they found out the truth. Good. If the rebels hadn't finished the job, the army here can sweep up the rest of them.

As they crossed the bridge, they could see fighting below, but again, something was very, very amiss.

Some of the screams sounded inhuman.

"Undead."

Loghain turned his attention to Elissa. "What?"

"There's no mistaking it. I can feel the magic. The veil is torn here. Those are reanimated corpses down there."

She was trained as a Templar as well...the Cousland girl and Marics bastard were full of surprises, it seemed. What in the Blight had Bryce been up to in the north?

"Are you certain!?" Teagan looked down at the village with utter despair "We need to get down there, immediately!"

The charge was ordered. With Loghains army, and a handful of undisciplined but powerful recruits, the battle was bloody and short lived.

Annette's arcane bolts lanced through her undead targets.

"Fire!" Loghain shouted.

A volley of arrows rained down on the monsters, but only some of them fell. A great many of them simply took the hit, and pressed the attack.

Carver, Teagan, and Trevor Hawke charged at the front, cleaving a path to the human defenders down below.

Bethany followed closely behind, seeing the wounded up ahead, and immediately focused her magic forward, surprising many when their wounds closed on their own, the pain ebbing away.

Holy light descended from above, destroying the creatures and shocking the defenders. Alistair and Elissa joined the charge and cut through many of the undead. Starfang swung bloody arcs into the air, sending the departed back to eternal rest.

Mayor Murdock ran the last of them through, and immediately crumbled to the ground, exhausted but alive.

Elissa, Trevor and Alistair were at the center of the battlefield. Seeing no more threats in sight, Elissa raised Starfang into the air and let out a triumphant cry. The defenders, full of euphoria that they had been rescued from the unholy scourge, shouted back in victory, raising their weapons into the air.

* * *

Everyone had questions. Teagan, Loghain, everyone. Did the Arl pass through here? Did he escape? Why are there undead ravaging the town? What happened to the boats in the water? How many survived? What happened to all of the Arls men? Are the buildings safe?

Teagan spent his time questioning the mayor, Murdock, while Loghain listened to Berwicks report, the scout he placed here. The one who informed him that Connor was a mage.

As Elissa and Alistair were assigned to watch Teagan, they were there with him.

"Everyone was evacuated to the Chantry." Murdock cleaned the wound on his head "Yes, your brother the Arl passed through here. Seemed rather stressed. Furious. Frightened too."

"You haven't heard from him since he arrived?" Teagan looked toward the castle.

"As I said, when night approached soon after, those...things, started to attack us."

"Where are your Templars?!" Elissa was enraged "Those were magical constructs! It's their damn duty to fight those things! Lives could have been saved with their aid!"

Murdock shrugged "I thought the same thing. They are over there. Said was their duty to protect the Chantry first."

Elissa was livid.

"Let me guess." Alistair smirked "You're going to-"

She immediately stalked toward the direction of the Chantry.

Alistair raised a finger to Teagan and Murdock "If you'll excuse me a moment."

A solid, metal boot kicked open the doors, frightening those who were still inside. She slowly dragged her eyes across the place of worship.

"You!"

A few long strides, and a firm grasp of both hands around his neck, and the coward before her was listening intently.

"Why did you not defend the townspeople!? Why didn't you join the defense!? Answer me!"

The man sputtered. Two of his friends walked over to protest, but a single deadly glare stopped them where they stood.

"TALK!"

"W-w-we had to protect the Chantry!" the man whined "We had to protect-"

"Protect WHAT!?" She threw him aside, and swung her gauntlets in fury into a few objects on the table, sending them flying "Protect these trinkets?! Nonsense! As usual, your order is useless! I should have expected nothing else!"

Leliana was not here. She was making her way back to the Grand Cathedral in Orlais. Whether or not she was a spy, she needed to see this. This was but one failing of the Templar order, and, more privately, the Chantry itself.

Elissa pointed a finger at them "You listen to me. You're going to help us now, or so help me, the last thing you will hear before you die is your last rites! GOT IT!?"

They nodded in unison, afraid to look her in the eyes. Satisfied, she walked back outside, to Teagan and Loghain. Murdock was gone, and it seemed like they were in a fight of their own.

"We can't bother with trying to make terms with Eamon, Teagan." Loghain growled "There's monsters coming out of the Castle. Something is going on in there, and I bet Eamons up to it."

"We don't know that for certain!" Teagan cried.

Alistair crossed his arms "Why not? He didn't have a problem with locking me up in the stables. Neither did you, for that matter."

Teagan opened his mouth, then closed it. There...there really was nothing he could say to that. He was quite shocked at Alistair "I'm...I'm sorry for that. I should have said something to him a long time ago. It was wrong of him to treat you that way...but, you don't believe he deserves to die for that, do you?"

"He deserves to die..." Elissa grounded out "Because he tried to assassinate the Queen and instead killed our King. He also tried to frame my father, who has been nothing but loyal to the throne ever since he fought in the Occupation."

"Miss Cousland," Teagan implored "let us assume...this is true. Can we not simply exile-"

"No." She shook her head "The Landsmeet wouldn't stand for it. Loghain here won't stand for it. The Queen won't stand for it. And I bloody won't for that matter. I get that he's your brother, and you can forgive him. But I don't have to. You'd say the same to me, were you in my position."

Loghain felt his respect for the Cousland girl rising a little.

Alistair stood by her "Her father is the reason why I'm here, and not being shoved around like some nobody in the Chantry!"

Teagan felt powerless. Much of what they said...might be right...but... "I still believe he has the right to a trial, to defend himself."

Elissa crossed her arms "The evidence is pretty damning though. Nathaniel Howe and Leliana saw the assassin in Eamons estate earlier. It's hard to accept, I can appreciate that. If you want to prove his innocence, you can try. But you're going to help us get to him first. Right?"

"Yes...I shall."

At that moment, a cry sounded out

"More of the bastards from the Castle!"

A shared glance, and Elissa and Alistair rushed to the front. Everyone scrambled in defense. Loghain barked orders, and arrows punctured the invaders, but this time they were on fire. Oil had been drawn between the town and the walkway to the Castle. Giant wooden pikes were set up to create a barrier between his men and the creatures.

Bethany and Annette immediately started to cast spells.

"Loghains clever, but fires not gonna do much good. You freeze them! I'll take care of the rest."

Bethany nodded, and pointed her staff forward. The first wave of invaders couldn't do much to breach the barrier, and now they were frozen solid by a torrent of ice.

Annette held her staff with two hands, and thrust it into the earth. A forcewave erupted from the caster, staggering some of the defenders, but leaving them mostly unharmed. The same could not be said for the frozen targets, who immediately shattered into a gory mess.

Loghain saw the display of magic, and was impressed. "Good work! Keep doing whatever it is you're doing! Archers! Volley!"

His men in front skewered the undead with spears, keeping them at a distance.

As the arrows landed, more light crashed from above, but this time from Malcolms templar trainees. The light not only destroyed the attacker, it send out a wave of similiar energy that severely weakened any magical constructs around it. Only two smites, and a wave of monsters could be undone.

Elissa snarled at the cowards behind her "DO IT!"

The templars followed her orders, but their smites were not nearly strong enough. Nevertheless, they did weaken or destroy some creatures.

Trevor ran up to Bethany, who immediately cast Haste on him, Carver, Elissa and Alistair.

"Time to finish this!"

Only six of the creatures remained. Loghain took a bow and scored a kill, while one of his archers took out another. Elissa and Alistair found their marks and dispatched them. Just as Carver was about to kill his, Trevor stole the kill and decapitated the last zombie. Carver inwardly fumed as the crowd of soldiers and survivors once again cheered on the three in center.

As the last of them lay dead, the suns glorious, purifying rays shone over the horizon.

* * *

"The monsters don't attack in the daytime." Murdock shrugged "I've no idea why, but for now, we've earned a brief respite from this menace."

The losses from the encounters were very low. Only a few dead, some wounded. The villagers in Redcliffe faired worse.

This was all easy, however. The hard part was going to be breaching that damn castle. It would take a few days for the rest of the bannorns armies to rally here. The siege weapons hadn't yet arrived.

Loghain tapped his finger on the Castle Map, considering his options.

"There has to be a better way than just waiting it out here." Elissa paced. "Is the gate the only way we can get in?"

"Seems to be that way, unless you're willing to climb over the walls." Loghain frowned at the map.

"Um, Loghain?"

The general looked over to Alistair "What is it?"

"I, may have some information that might be useful!"

"Spit it out."

Clearing his throat "Well...I used to live here, right? Thing is...I know of a weird door in the Windmill Tower. It leads inside into the Castle."

"Of course! The Castle must have a secret entrance!" Elissa added "All keeps have them for escape routes."

Loghain stared at the boy in disbelief. He then took a look at the Castle, and the lake below. "Are you actually suggesting that there's a secret passage under that lake?"

"I know! It sounds ridiculous." Alistair scratched his head "But I've actually been through there."

Teagan raised an eyebrow "You never mentioned that."

Loghain turned his attention to Teagan "And you never mentioned this passage in the first place."

"I wasn't thinking of it until now!" Teagan defended himself.

"If we shove everyone in there, someone at the Castle will be alerted." Elissa reasoned "I imagine they can see us from here, and they will obviously know about the entrance. If we can somehow infiltrate the castle and open up the front gates, the Castle will be ours."

"What if we made a distraction at the front?" Trevor pointed on the map "It's best if Bethany and Annette are left here, in case we fail. They can serve as a good distraction if they bombard the castle front with magic."

"Not a bad plan." Loghain nodded.

"Alistair and I shall go, with your leave, Teyrn Loghain."

"As shall I." Trevor seconded.

"Same here!" Carver added.

"I will go as well." Teagan bowed.

"Enough, enough." Loghain looked around "That's fine. Darrow, take some volunteers and join them."


	16. Sneak Attack

**Outside Redcliffe Castle**

Loghain pondered over the possibilities. The corpses were clearly former Redcliffe soldiers. And if Elissa and Alistair were correct, magic was at the heart of this.

"Bethany!"

The mage stopped firing her spells at the Castle, but the undead archers did not cease to stop firing their arrows at her, falling uselessly out of range.

"I have some questions. Who taught you how to control your magic?"

Bethany looked sheepishly at the ground "My father. He was also a mage."

"How realistic is the danger from someone who is born a mage and doesn't receive proper training? How dangerous are they if they DO receive training?"

Bethany frowned with uncertainty "Well...Father was very adamant about dealing with demons or blood magic. And he was very strict with our training. He really didn't want Annette or I to inherit magic. But...even magic has limits. A mage can only push themselves so far."

Loghain stared at all of the reanimated corpses moved to a pile "So you don't think that one mage could be responsible for all this."

"No." Bethany said instantly "I always assumed there was a few mages in there."

Hopefully that was the case. Loghain didn't want to imagine little Connor being forced to reanimate dead rebels in a desperate attempt by Eamon to stop them. Maker knows what that would do to a boy with magic. The results could be...No. Eamon wouldn't go THAT far, Loghain admitted.

Something horrible occurred to Loghain, and he turned to her again "Let's say a mage DID turn to blood magic, or even demons. Are they really so powerful, or is it more Chantry propaganda?"

"I've...I've never met a blood mage." Bethany said nervously "I really hope we don't meet one in there."

"So do I." Loghain returned.

* * *

The passage was narrow, and very dark. A torch was brought to lit the ones still resting in the sconces on the walls.

"I am very glad," Elissa whispered "that our own secret passage does not take us under a lake!"

Alistair grinned. The two of them got into a bit of trouble once, running into the pantry into the escape route. They had played something of a joke on Fergus, and were running as if their lives depended on it.

He secretly prayed, that he would see the Castle again.

"The cells." Teagan announced "We've arrived."

Elissa nodded, taking the lead of the party. It was not long, passing through the hallways of Redcliffe, that they were immediately beset by more undead.

Of course, the human numbers were very overwhelming, their skills much more refined against mindless creatures. In the middle of one of the hallways, they saw a pair of corpses clothed in strange robes.

"Tevinters." Alistair looked at Elissa "You think Eamon hired them for the help?"

"There has to be more mages here, then. These ones obviously aren't responsible for the undead."

Good, she thought. A few smites, and the magic can be stopped, the problem solved.

* * *

**Redcliffe Castle Inner Courtyard**

Elissa immediately recanted in her head the obvious simplicity of the problem. It had something to do with a Revanant telekinetically pulling her all the way across the courtyard and trying to stab her.

"ELISSA!"

The Smite staggered the hulking warrior, just long enough for Elissa to recover and dodge another stab.

"OPEN THE GATES! I'VE GOT THIS BASTARD!"

Her own smite also staggered the Revanent. Parrying a swing, she cut deep into its flesh. At that precise moment, an arrow deflected off her gauntlet. The archers on top of the gate had noticed their presence inside, and were now firing at them.

Positioning the Revanant as a shield against the archers, the two did battle. The Revanant gave Elissa some trouble, as it was rather strong. But her Templar skills and training gave her enough of an edge. The sword arm was sliced off, and the heart was pierced with a brutal stab. A blade sliced through the neck from behind, and the head rolled off, revealing a very concerned Alistair.

At that moment, she could see that the assault was taking care of the rest of the defenders. Stabbing her claymore into the ground, and wiping off some of the blood from her face, she allowed her knees to buckle as a very relieved Dagonet rushed up and started to lick her face profusely.

"Good work, Alistair."

It was a rather professional, non passioned way to express her thanks, and she regretted it. A smile better portrayed her true feelings. He returned it, kneeling down to her.

"I'll always be there for you." he replied in a husky voice.

They shared the moment briefly, before Loghain interrupted it.

"Well done, all of you." he frowned toward the entrance "Now, leave the rest to me and fall back. There's something you all need to know, about the Arl's son."

* * *

**Redcliffe Castle**

Loghain looked around, and saw more dead mages inside. Just as he expected. The Arl had hired mages not only to train his son, but as a possible defense should the worst come to pass with his plans.

It wasn't enough.

He drew his blade, keeping his shield raised. It wasn't Eamon or his knights that were going to be a problem anymore.

It was Connor.

In one of the main rooms was a throne of sorts. A chair taken from one of the tables, littered with trinkets. Surrounding it were the corpses of Eamons elite knights. Sitting in the chair was a small, blood spattered boy. He regarded the lot of his unwelcome guests with scorn and condescenion. There was something completely unnatural about his voice. Something that Elissa immediately recognized, from long ago. Sophia Dryden...

"You walk in my castle halls unannounced! Who are you!?"

Teagan inched forward "Connor? Connor is that you!? Maker's breath, what's happened to you!? Were's your mother and father, boy?"

The boys face gave way to sorrow "Uncle, please don't be upset."

"Connor,"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" he cried "Mother and Father tried to protect me from my teacher! I didn't do anything wrong!"

A tear streamed down the young mans face.

Elissa looked around, and finally noticed something. There were a pair of skeletons on the ground, charred completely, but no longer smoking. Ash littered the ground around them.

"No..." Teagan mournfully followed her gaze.

Loghain felt little pity, to be completely honest. Well, a little perhaps for the boy. But Eamon? Isolde? They had brought this on themselves. It seems that their hired tutor had deemed Connor to be a threat, and had shielded him from harm.

Loghain glanced toward Elissa, to confirm his suspicions, who hesitantly answered "He...he's been taken by a demon."

Bethany looked at Connor soulfully "Andraste have mercy on this poor child."

"I am the Arl, now, Uncle!" Connor stood up "I'll find a way to bring back my parents! All I need to do is send out my armies and spill enough blood! She promised!"

"Is there anything we can do..." Teagan whispered, despair filling his voice.

Elissa hesitated for a moment. Smiting a grown man was one thing. Smiting a child...

One look in those eyes of his, and she could see nothing of a child behind them. Only pure evil.

The smite was unleashed, and the scream tore at Elissas soul.

"What have you done!?" Teagan rushed to Connor.

"She did what needed to be done." Loghain replied, walking to Connor "He's not dead yet. Drained of his magic, though, I assume?"

"Y-yes..."

Elissa looked down in complete shame, feeling Alistairs shocked gaze for a moment. She...she had actually done that. Attacked a little boy.

Loghain sighed "I'm not going to spare anyones feelings, so here is the hard and cold truth. Connor needs to be put out of his misery."

"WHAT!?" Teagan roared.

"Loghain, wait..." Elissa stepped up

"It has to be done." Loghain ground out.

"No, no it doesn't!" Alistair rushed out "Demons can be driven out of people if you have mages who know the ritual for it!"

Loghain looked at both of them "Is that true?"

"You need lyrium for it." Annette kept her gaze on the boy, ready for a spell "But yes, Bethany and I know the spell."

"We don't have any lyrium here." Loghain shook his head. He looked at the boy. Far too young. But...this couldn't go on. Too many lives for one life.

"The Circle Tower!" Elissa pleaded "If I take a boat and row-"

"By the time you reach the tower and come back," Loghain clenched his fist "Connor will have turned the bloody castle inside out!"

Bethany stepped forward "Well...if I help her go faster, maybe it won't take that long. I can help her reach the Tower faster with magic."

Trevor shook his head "Bethany no! That's insane! They'll take you in!"

She looked at Connor "I know. If I have to live in the Circle so that boy can live, then I accept it."

"That won't happen." Elissa declared "I'll fight all the bloody Templars in that tower if I must. You are a court mage now. You don't belong to them."

Elissa looked pleadingly at Loghain, who looked back at Connor. He then growled "You'd better get there quick. You have two days. If you can't return within two days, Connor dies. Every minute you waste, someone here could be dead. Do you understand?"

"I do."

Loghain looked directly at Alistair "You're staying here. I need you and those Templars to help keep Connor restrained. Annette! Do you have magic that can keep Connor like this?"

"I can pretty much make him take a nap."

"Good." He nodded "See to that."

There was little time for goodbyes. Elissa ran with Bethany to the docks. Trevor and Carver wanted to accompany them, and Elissa didn't see any reason to deny them. Dagonet hoped into Elissas lap, and the four of them immediately started rowing. The Haste spell sped their motions up, and a gust of wind blew into the sails.

Elissa prayed, that it would be enough.

* * *

**Almost done with Eamon and Isolde, but not yet! I realize its a little anti-climactic to kill them off with Connor, but it was also somewhat logical. Connor is sensitive to demons, it seems. And as I said, not done with em yet!**

**Reading the Masked Empire, which has been entertaining. Can't wait to read the next book coming out, because it might give us more insight on the Grey Wardens in the 4th Blight!**


	17. Mages

**Thanks very much for the reviews/favs/follows guys and gals! I do this mostly for self amusement, but I'm glad if it brings that same joy to you as well!**

* * *

**Lake Calenhad**

"Carver, try to row the same time as I do."

"You're the one going off beat, Trevor! You follow MY lead!"

Elissa rolled her eyes. "Are they always like that?"

"You don't even want to get me started." Bethany muttered. "Big brother tries not to start anything, though."

Trevor sighed, not wishing to escalate things further.

"Thank you all for this." Elissa spoke in the silence, as they rowed on. "Especially you, Bethany. This is incredibly noble of you. I swear, the Circle will be painted red with Templar blood if anything happens."

"No need to thank us." Carver shrugged "We do anything for family."

"That's right." Trevor added.

"Not to mention that poor boy..." Bethany whispered.

Elissa noticed for the first time, that a crow had been circling over them. It decided to land in the center of the boat, peering at Elissa.

In an instant, light burst from the center. A form expanded outwards. Carver swore, nearly falling off the boat. Bethany gasped, pointing her staff in the direction of the light.

Where there was a crow, was now a slender woman, in strange, revealing garb. Short, dark hair and a pair of alluring golden eyes.

"Fear not. Tis not my desire to harm you."

The boat was deadly silent, save for Dagonet, who was growling.

Morrigan settled into the boat, smiling with confidence "Not exactly a proper greeting, I understand. My...apologies, as it were."

"Who are you..." Trevor narrowed his eyes "Wait. You look familiar."

"As do you." Morrigan replied "You may call me Morrigan. You are Trevor. You are Bethany. You are Carver. And you...are Elissa Cousland, am I not mistaken?"

"You're from Lothering." Elissa finally remembered "I saw you."

"Indeed. You are traveling to the Circle Tower to save the life of a child. A misguided errand, but beyond the point. I shall waste no time in explanations. You may as well continue to row, for time is short, is it not?"

The strange apostate related her deal: her temporary services to deal with gaining lyrium in exchange for her assistance to grab an item from the Tower.

Of course, everyone had to know who she was, and where she learned that incredible form of shape shifting magic. So, with patience, she told them of her mother Flemeth, and that earned a raised eyebrow from Elissa.

"As in, Flemeth the Witch of the Wilds. Ashabell'anar."

Morrigan shrugged "Tis but a name. Names are meaningless without power."

Fine. Dodge the question.

"So, what is it to be?"

"You never specified what this item of yours is."

"A book. A book that belongs to me. It was stolen from us, and we wish to take it back."

Elissa sighed. This didn't sound good. She didn't trust this Morrigan, but there was something about her she respected. The kind of person that acted of their own will. Decided their own fate.

"We don't want any trouble, Morrigan. If you want to help, we will accept it. And we can see about getting this book of yours."

Dagonet relaxed.

Morrigan smiled "Very well."

Instantly, another gust of wind hit the sails, and the boat increased with speed.

Morrigan was very pleased. This was going much better than planned. Getting the book earlier and with help would yield advantages against Mother.

* * *

**Denerim**

**Deserted Building**

It had been a bloody battle. Bryce, Nathaniel, the guards they could muster, and the Templars had launched a full scale invasion of the Tevinter mage hideout.

Nathaniel had inflicted great agonies on the man that manipulated his father. He claimed to be working for someone named Danarius. Whoever this individual was, he had to be inside here.

Bryce was not impressed with the Templars at all. They were very incompetant, and to be honest, complete cowards. In addition, how could the Chantry not have sensed the mages here? Something about the rooms suggested they had lived here for at least a year, if not longer. The fact that these blood mages had settled here for some time without notice did not speak well of the Chantry.

The Templars had all gotten themselves killed. That was going to make things difficult.

To make things stranger, a single elven woman had volunteered to join their army.

"If there's any of those Tevinter slaving bastards in my city, I want to make sure they are dead." Kallian spat out.

Further inside, Danarius was pointing his staff at his slave.

"Do as I say, Fenris."

His master had captured a few elves from the Alienage here as a resource to tap in case the worst should happen. The worst was happening.

Danarius wanted him to get ready for battle.

All Fenris could see, was the dirt covered faces of little children before him, their eyes red with tears.

If he fought for his master now, their lives would be forfeit...just like...

"No."

Pain immediately ruptured throughout his body, and he collapsed. The pain escaped his lips, no matter how much he tried to contain it. The spell Hadriana used had flared up the tracings in his body.

Hadriana hissed with an unpleasant sneer "You do as you are commanded, worthless slave!"

"Now now, Hadriana." Danarius waved casually "He will come along, eventually. Come. Our guests have arrived."

Kallian could hear everything on the other side of the door "Sounds like not everyone on the other side is a bad guy."

Bryce nodded. At the signal, the final door was burst into splinters. The soldiers filed into the room, with Nathaniel and Bryce at the front. Kallians eyes found a young elf on the ground. He had white, short hair, and a collar around his neck. There were more in a small cell in the room. Children...

"Greetings." Danarius replied politely. "You have gone through great lengths to find me. I am Danarius. And whom might I be addressing."

"I am Nathaniel Howe." the young man growled, pulling out his bow "My father is dead. Did you even know him!?"

Hadriana tensed, but Danarius raised a hand "Now now, let's try to relax, everyone." He swept a glance around the room. "Ahh, Teyrn Cousland, I presume? You are here for answers? Revenge?"

"Why did you corrupt Rendon with blood magic?" Bryce drew his sword "What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"Why, to sow disorder, of course." Danarius shrugged. "I wish I could take credit for the plan, but ultimately, that honor belongs to another. I must say, despite some failings, there have also been some rather unprecedented windfalls. And this is only the beginning."

Danarius, Hadriana, and the six other mages in the room collectively drew their staves. "With you and the heir to Amaranthine here, this will speed up the process of removing my employers targets."

Something moved to Hadriana's left, and she shrieked in agony. A blade had portruded into her side.

"Now!" Bryce commanded.

Kallian threw several metal objects into the room, and instantly, they exploded, spreading a strange powder into the air.

Danarius and the mages immediately started to cast spells, but something was very wrong. Their magic had been...

No! Magebane!

Fenris twisted the greatsword, but Hadriana blasted him away with a telekinetic burst. Kallian ran up to the apprentice, stabbing her and finishing the job.

The other Tevinters in the room fared little better. The powder had disabled their magics. Deft swordwork put an end to them.

Fenris, already on his feet, surged forward, grasping a confused Danarius by the throat. The gauntlet tightened around his neck, blood dripping through the fingers as Fenris lifted him up, the runes pulsating on his body.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER MY MASTER!"

* * *

**Lake Calenhad Docks**

Elissa had run out of patience, arguing with this fool.

"I'm going to make this the very definition of simple."

Starfang was suddenly drawn, causing Ser Carroll to jump in his boots.

"If you don't let me into that Maker damned Tower this instant, I'll grind you into paste and scrape your bloody remains across the countryside like butter on toasted bread. And then I'll take your boat and head on over anyway."

Carroll thought about running, but Dagonet moved to his right, barring his teeth and growling menacingly. Morrigan merely tilted her head back and cackled.

* * *

**Kinloch Hold, Circle Tower of Ferelden**

Bethany was instantly mortified.

"Is...is this how a Circle normally is!?"

There was blood everywhere. A few Templars were on the ground, dead or covered in bandages. Screams could be heard throughout the entrance hall.

Trevor and Carver instinctively drew near their sister. Morrigan merely watched the chaos with amusement.

A man with close, cropped hair walked forward.

"Are you from Denerim? Please tell me you're here to help us."

Elissas eyes darted around "What is going on here!?"

The helmetless Templar stared at the ground, shaking his head "I...wish I could explain that easily. There's been...there's been a rebellion here."

"Unsurprising." Morrigan quipped.

"I am Knight Captain Cullen. And you are?"

"Elissa Cousland, daughter of the Teyrn of Highever. These are my friends and allies. I've come to request your aid. The son of Arl Eamon has been possessed by a demon. We need lyrium and a few mages in order to perform the ritual to save him. But it seems that you have your own problems."

Cullen drew a breath, and explained "We've had a rebellion on our hands here. There's been a series of complaints about abuses from our order to the mages. Knight Commander Greagoir did what he could...but...it just got worse. It really got bad when a Loyalist fraternity member, Salia, was found...raped and murdered. By a Templar."

Elissa hissed, causing Cullen to recoil a little, but he continued

"The mages had decided enough was enough, and Uldred, one of our Senior Enchanters, led an insurrection. But none of us could predict how many had turned to blood magic..."

"Perhaps you pushed them too far." Elissa crossed her arms.

"I...look. We can debate who was at fault here later. We need your help here. When Greagoir was still here, he sent for the Right of Annulment. It allows for the-"

"Slaughter of all mages in the Tower. I'm aware of Templar protocol." Elissa narrowed her eyes "If you think I'm going to help you kill innocent people whose crime has only been of birth, you are mistaken."

"No!" Cullen pleaded "I want you to rescue them! None of us here are fit enough to launch a rescue, and if both myself and the Knight Commander are dead, the Chantry will have no choice but to purge the Circle completely."

The noble turned around to her allies, gauging a reaction. Morrigan looked annoyed, but ready. Bethany, on the other hand, had her staff in her hands. Everyone else seemed wary, but prepared.

* * *

**This is what I love about Alternate Universes! Can scramble up anything from the dark recesses of my imagination. You can probably guess who Danarius is working for at this point. Well...was. **

**Flemeth is aware that things are not progressing as fate had intended, as is Morrigan. So Morrigan decided to venture off on her own, see the world, etc.**

**Not a big fan of Greagoir. He's more reasonable than most Templars, but he's still in charge of Kinloch Hold. If there were really that many blood mages before Uldred revolted, that means 1. the Templars probably pushed them too far, rape, etc. 2. the Templars just aren't very good at their job.**

**Then again, not a big fan of Cullen either, but at least he has an excuse for his hate, being mind fucked and all that.**

**Last words: I have 2 weeks of school left, then I'm on summer break! But that means studying for Finals and finishing up my last paper. So I might be delayed in updates. **


	18. Justice

**The Fade**

* * *

Justice shook his head "These mortals require our assistance! We cannot stand by and do nothing! This latest sundering of the Veil only proves we must act!"

Faith laid a hand on his shoulder "All of us share your feeling. But you know as well as us that we cannot interfere with the mortal realm without bringing harm."

"We can only hope that the mortals understand how valuable the ones called mages truly are." Compassion added "Only through them can we help the world beyond the Veil."

Valor grunted in dissapproval. These discussions offered nothing new. They were the greatest of their kind; Justice, Valor, Compassion, Faith, and Hope. With their guidance, the war against demons had fared better. The Forbidden Ones, demons of the highest order, had met their match against such a formiddable alliance of noble spirits. The mages could be protected, strengthened, emboldened into better beings.

Yet...the one that spoke for Hope had vanished. And like the capricious tides of war, their fortunes waned. Without Hope to lead them, the mages suffered. The demons took more and more victims, every day. And the remaining four leaders could not agree on a course of action.

"I agree with aiding the mortals, action must be taken!" Valor boomed.

Justice smiled "Thank you. I understand that breaching into the mortal realm carries risks. But... I have seen visions."

Faith frowned "Speak of these visions."

Justice lowered his helmet "I have seen reflections of the desires and aspirations of powerful creatures. I have peered into their dreams, and worse yet...I have seen what is to come, if some of these visions are consumated."

"You have seen the future?" Valor stabbed his polearm into the ground "What do you see?"

"Misery. Injustice. Death." Justice leaned in "Right now, some of the mortals are fighting amongst themselves. Many wish to rule over and subjugate one group, while the victim group resists. If it continues, and lives are lost, they will be ill prepared to deal with the calamities that follow."

"Go on." Compassion gestured.

"It is...hard to explain. The first disaster...I saw nothing but tainted darkness. Creatures that carried the flesh of men, elves, dwarves and other sentient life, yet not their souls. Twisted aberrations, led by a creature of flame and shadow, guided by only one purpose: to destroy the realm of men."

Justice sighed "The second danger...I know of even less. All I see is magic, descending from the sky. Demons in the multitudes preying on innocents in the mortal realm, their lives devoid of light and justice. Pain, screaming, fire, and broken stone. A feeble, hopeless existence."

The other three looked at eachother in concern.

"What twisted monster would ever wish such a fate!?" Valor roared "Tell me, so that I may hunt them down and defeat them in battle!"

"I know not. What I do know, is that this cannot come to pass. Even if Hope is no longer with us, we must act!" Justice implored "If we can at least warn them, or grant them aid in some form, it would put me at greater ease. I must do this!"

Faith suddenly had a thought "Do you believe the Forbidden Ones are behind this?"

"I am." Justice nodded "At least three of them have been present in the visions. Gaxkang, Imshael, and Xebenkeck. We cannot stand idly by and let their plans unfold, whatever they are!"

Full of frustration, Justice drew his sword "I will go. The time of cautious restraint is past. No longer shall I be binded by inaction. Justice must be done!"

Compassion and Faith, knowing Justice well enough to see the fire in his eyes as righteous, nodded in consent. Valor smiled.

* * *

**Kinloch Hold, Circle Tower of Ferelden**

The doors closed behind them.

Elissa held a gauntlet to her head. This was undoubtedly going to cost more time. But what choice was there? If she took the lyrium and ran, the mages here would likely perish. Yet staying here, the soldiers at Redcliffe would suffer.

Not far from the door, she could see a pocket of resistance fighting nightmarish horrors.

"Stay behind me!" Solona screamed.

The children did as she commanded, while the dark haired youth lanced Lightning Bolts into the monsters from the library.

Anders set down a Repulsion Rune, while Wynne froze a Rage Demon solid.

Carver leapt up and smashed it with his claymore.

No sooner had that wave of monsters been defeated, than another rushed through the hallway, hissing and screaming at their mortal prey.

Elissa ran in, roaring and cleaving a Rage Demon in half. Before another tried to cut her down, she unleashed a Smite, stunning it long enough for Trevor to finish it off.

Wynne took in a deep breath of relief as the last of the demons were vanquished, but suddenly she found herself on her guard again.

"Who are you? Are you Templars? Whatever you're planning to do here, I will not allow you to harm these children. Stay back!"

Solona lifted her staff, but stepped forward "They don't look like Templars, Wynne."

"We aren't!" Carver shook his hands "Look, we don't mean any trouble. We're not here to do that Annulment thing. We just want to help."

Wynne lowered her staff slowly "Very well. But that does not explain how you were able to disable the creatures with Smiting. That's a-"

"Templar technique."

Everyone turned to an older man in the corner, wrapped in bandages stained with blood. "I'm Knight Commander Greagoir, and I want to know who you are and what you plan to do."

* * *

As the others were engulfed in explanations, Anders collected his things and was about to sneak off.

"Curious."

He whipped around, and saw probably the most interesting, beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his whole life. And that was quite the accomplishment, given his...encounters.

"What's...curious?"

Morrigan smiled "I can not imagine how you plan to leave the Circle Tower through the front entrance. Tis your plan to flatten the many Templars in the next room with your magic?"

Anders shrugged "Oh, don't worry about that. I've done this before. Several times, really!" Rather than be mortified, Morrigan laughed, which made Anders like her even more. "You don't plan on telling on me, do you?"

"Do I LOOK like a malleable sheep content with following the Chantries orders?" Morrigan snapped.

"You certainly do not." Anders shook his head "That's a compliment, by the way."

"I should hope so. I am Morrigan."

"Anders!"

Morrigan crossed her arms "It matters not to me what you do. But consider this: I assume you have been captured as many times as you have escaped. Do you know who that woman in the silver armor is? She is the daughter of the Teyrn of Highever, and she happens to appreciate magical talent. If you aid us, she might consider using her influence to grant you whatever you desire."

"Really?" Anders took a good look at the others. Ahh. So many beautiful women in the room. Solona of course. Another mage that Anders had never seen before. And then there was that noble with the sword on her back.

Meanwhile, Greagoir was on the receiving end of the conversation now.

"And that's all there is to explain." Elissa crossed her arms "You can report us and the Warden Commander if you want, for disclosing Chantry secrets about how to create Templars outside of the Order. He will laugh right in your face. The truth of the matter, is that it took volunteers and a few apostates to fix up the rather large mess here. A mess that your Templars instigated by the long list of abuses that I WILL see avenged. Clearly, the Circle here has failed. To the Void with whether we violated Chantry Law or not! You need us! Whether you like it or not!"

Greagoir kept his anger in check, but it was visible. "Your opinions on the Circle aside, which I will simply disagree with, you've made some valid points. I have no problem with you or Teyrn Loghain utilizing the mages. And I do appreciate your support in reclaiming the Tower."

Elissa relaxed a little "Don't thank us yet. The job isn't done. You should get yourselves to safety. We will handle the rest."

She turned her back to leave, but stopped after a few steps "You're a decent man, Greagoir. But I'm deadly serious. I'm highly dissapointed with how the Templars in general have operated. They did nothing to save the Queen, stood by when Redcliffe Village was assaulted by undead, and have covered their hands in blood here by playing a role in this unfortunate situation. Completely unacceptable. We will meet again."

A few steps away, and Elissa was far enough away to collect her thoughts. Dagonet whined and pawed at her boot. She smiled back "Don't worry boy, I'm fine. They won't dare do anything to me."

"I just want to let you know:" Anders began "I love you. Can I marry you? A woman that can tell off Greagoir like that is the woman for me."

"Don't believe him." Solona crossed her arms "Soon as he's uncrossed your legs, he'll head off for his next conquest."

Trevor hefted his greataxe "You DO seem to have a way with mixing insults and persuasion, Lady Cousland. But we should get moving. Redcliffe is still in danger."

Before Elissa could answer any of them, Wynne spoke first "You are all very brave for assisting us on this dark day. I believe it is only fair that we return the favor. Let me aid you in reclaiming the Circle."

"Same here." Solona added. "I may have friends upstairs that need saving."

Anders shrugged "Y'know, normally I'd pass on the whole 'impossible quest' thing. But why not? Better than waiting with the Templars."

* * *

**Good ol' Justice. I might even do ANOTHER AU just focused on him. According to lore, spirits inherently do not wish to live in the mortal realm, or interfere with our affairs. The first one I can understand: they don't live like we do. Time? What is time to a spirit? List goes on.**

**The second part, I take issue with. One, it's clear from Asunder and Masked Empire, that spirits can't be fit into nice labels like 'demons' or 'benevolent'. For the aforementioned, I will make exceptions, basically because they are based on altruistic emotions (of course, that can STILL go wrong).**

**Yeah, one spirit would act, sooner or later. And why not? They aren't fettered by our understanding of the world. A spirit like Justice, seeing the horrible crimes committed everyday from the reflections of dreams, would want to do more than just sit around all day.**


	19. Dreams and Nightmares

**Can't wait to get past the Tower part of the story. By the way, if you haven't checked out my other story, might wanna do so! Full of silly, incredibly strange jokes. And as always, thanks for the reviews/favs/follows!**

* * *

**Kinloch Hold, Circle Tower of Ferelden**

It unnerved her. No privacy. Hardly a chance to get outside, if any. The Templars always watching you. Elissa would go insane. Malcolm had told her how bad it could be, but she wasn't prepared for it.

"I cannot believe that any of you live like this." Elissa cut down the last of another demon horde. "No chance to get out, use the gifts that were given to you at birth."

"Magic is dangerous." Wynne warned. "It is always the temptation for those to use their powers too freely. Such an attitude can harm friends and loved ones alike."

"Only for those who are too weak to control their power." Morrigan retorted haughtily.

Elissa faced Wynne "With respect Senior Enchanter-"

"Please dear, call me Wynne." The woman completely ignored the barb from the apostate.

"I know the dangers and temptations of power. I wasn't born with magic, but noble blood. That is power. Someone tried to punish me for that gift a long time ago."

Elissa pointed to the scar on her cheek "As I am still alive, you can see that I don't agree with that philosophy."

Solona frowned, scanning her surroundings "What happened?"

"I'd rather not get into details. Let's just say there are cruel fates for a woman in this world."

It only took Solona a moment to understand the meaning of that statement. She nodded with some respect "I understand."

"Thank you. The point being, when we are done here, I shall do everything in my power to aid the mages here. I do not believe they were much responsible for what has transpired here."

"But Uldred-" Wynne began.

Solona angrily cut her off "Uldred made a mistake! Yes! But he was right! He was right to be angry! I'd burn any Templar alive who tried to rape me! Wouldn't you!? The only reason I didn't join this rebellion is that I will never, ever use blood magic."

Wynne sighed.

"Well." Anders shrugged "This isn't awkward at all."

They continued to clear the floors. There were few survivors, aside from those who had been driven completely insane, and the demons. The rooms were covered in blood and flesh, contorted with magic. In one of the center rooms, something caught Solona's attention.

"Jowan!"

Solona knelt down to a body on the ground. There were telltale cuts on his wrists. She tried to heal him, but knew him to be long dead. The bitterness overtook her, and a tear forced its way out. There was a letter next to his hand. She took it and unfolded it.

"What does it say?" Anders said, with a tinge of sadness.

_'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everyone that I've failed. Lily. Solona. Everyone. There's no denying it now: I dabbled in blood magic. I did it because I thought I needed it to keep up with everyone. I felt so inadequate without it, so weak compared to my friends. And I undertook this rebellion, to my death, in the name of those same friends. Uldred has lost himself to a demon of Pride. Knowing this, I tried to stop him, but I failed. He's trying to turn some of the mages he's captured into Abominations to serve him. _

_Whoever reads this, I don't ask for your forgiveness. But please, stop them. Save them from this madness. If you can do this, then at least I can rest, knowing that even the smallest of my actions were not in vain.'_

_-Jowan._

"Jowan..." Solona murmured, shaking her head. A surge of anger, and she was on her feet "Let's go."

"Poor boy." Wynne mournfully mused.

A sadistic, mocking laughter sounded out. From the center of the room, three forms rose. The first was a scantily clad figure, with the seductive curves of a woman. The second rose very slowly from the ground, as if it were a labor to exhaust engery on such a simple task, a hunched, ghostly figure, with two glowing eyes peering from its 'head'. The last one had four arms, with pointed tendrils portruding from both its back and head. It seemed to radiate fear, it's laughter twisted, and painfully inhuman to bear.

"Be careful!" Wynne shouted "These are not ordinary demons of rage! They-"

_"Please, allow me the pleasure of introductions." one of them purred, the voice nearly hypnotizing Trevor "You may call me...Desire. I may grant you whatever you wish. The other two? Do not concern yourself with them."_

Morrigan sneered at the lot of them. A demon of Sloth, and a demon of Fear. Very well.

_"If you but lay down your arms, I am sure we can come to a pleasant arrangement."_

Elissa immediately drew her sword "Not interested."

From the center of the room, energy exploded outwards. Instead of sending the human invaders crashing back, it seemed to draw energy from them.

_"Toooollllld youuuuu..." the Sloth demon drawled._

_"Very well." Desire shrugged "I think it only...appropriate that we split them evenly. We can even trade, if it pleases you."_

_"Feeble, hopeless mortals..." Fear growled "shiver in the icy grip of terror, and lose your minds to OBLIVION!"_

None of them could fight back. The room had been booby trapped. Not even the mages could resist. Elissa pressed her Templar mental resistances to the limits, but the demons took notice of her willfulness, and all three focused on her. It was not long, before she herself collapsed along with her allies.

* * *

**?**

Elissa hadn't felt this good in a long time. She didn't remember how she got here, but trekking into the Frostback Mountains was oddly one of the best vacations she ever thought up. The goal was irrelevant: rumor has it that there was a long lost relic of the Dalish, buried somewhere in the snow. She didn't place much stock in it: the experience itself was rewarding.

Was this what it was like to be free? To be with someone she loved, regardless of the Kingdom? To seek life on her own terms? To carve out glory for the Cousland name, even were she not to become the Teyrna of Highever? Wasn't this what she always wanted?

"Think I found something!"

Her mental resistance was flaring, for some odd reason, but she still couldn't help but smile at Alistair fumbling around in the snow. And of course, he had to fall in face first. Loveable oaf.

She felt compelled to lift him out, but he playfully tugged her down with him, both of them giggling about it.

Something about this...felt wrong. Why?

"What's wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?"

She laughed at his silly gesture showing his teeth, but the more that transpired here, the more she felt that she was in danger. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Elissa shook her head "Feels like...magic. Nearby."

Alistair's eyes widened in excitement "Maybe its the Eluvian the Dalish were talking about! Maybe we're close! We should keep digging!"

"No...I don't think that's it."

There was a test Malcolm made both herself and Alistair perform. It was a word, something that only Alistair and herself knew. Something that was locked away by Templar training and ritual. Even were she to be taken, that part of her mind could still not be breached. They had practiced it for as long as they had been in training. She never thought, not in a hundred years, that she would have to use it now.

"Alistair, do me a favor. Repeat the password."

Alistair smiled oddly "The what now?"

She drew back. "The one Malcolm made us repeat to ourselves dozens of times over in training. Say it."

"Elissa, sorry, look, it's really cold out here, and I'm not exactly-"

She drew her greatsword in a flash "Say it."

Something in Alistairs face changed, and the landscape around her changed to inescable, abyssmal black.

_"So be it. Your turn, my dear. Show her the true meaning of terror!"_

* * *

**?**

Her small hands were palm down on the wooden floor, her dress inadequate for the cold weather. The small little hut in Highever forest...

_Mortal, you must resist!_

Elissa felt the cold sweat. She did not like the way that man...Brieven was looking at her. Hunger. And rage. An unfeeling, dark rage. As if she had done something terrible to him. What? What did she do wrong?

That boy Father picked up from Redcliffe was there too.

"Take the boy outside and gut him." Brieven grunted, kneeling right down to Elissa. The dagger was drawn between her breasts, and she whimpered. She wanted to cry.

_No! Do not give into the fear! Fight it!_

Yet...

No...

It wasn't...It wasn't like this. It wasn't like this!

"Look at me." He grabbed her fiercely by the jaw, forcing them to lock gazes.

The fear jolted in her again, but still, something was very wrong here. No.

"You..."

"What!?" He ground out. "WHAT!?"

The malice was behind his eyes, but it didn't belong to him. Her resistance was stronger now.

_Yes! Fight! Fight back!_

With a burst of energy, she shook off Brievens hand, standing to her full height. Elissa was no longer a defenseless little girl, but the full grown warrior she had trained herself to be ever since.

Not deigning to give the demon a moments pause, she drew her greatsword and swiped it horizontally, cutting his throat shallowly.

"That... was a low blow. Demon." She growled back "I realize you aren't actually Brieven, but I thought I'd take the time to answer a question a man once asked me once. I believe it was: did I think that I was better than you? Help me out, wasn't that it?"

The demon grasped his throat with both hands, unable to answer her question, let alone defend itself.

"The answer is actually yes. I AM better than you. In every single fucking way. By right of my birth, my training, and my dedication to my family and Ferelden. I read up on your past deeds. You liked to hunt down little girls, rape them, torture them, murder them, then leave them out to rot in public view. I am in all ways infinitely better than you, and I have surpassed the need to even remember your pathetic, monstrous existence. So in other words..."

The greatsword arced again, Elissa yelling a victorious battlecry. Brievens head tumbled off his lifeless body.

"Fuck off."

* * *

**The Fade**

_"Well done, brave one. I had feared the worst."_

Elissa now stood in the strange world of the Fade, no longer blinded by illusions. She immediately jumped back, drawing her greatsword again.

"I'm sick of this! I know where I am now! Enough of the games!"

_"I am not your enemy! I swear it!"_

The figure was a green phantom, in what appeared to be armor. A sword and shield was at his side. For some reason, he did not seem to radiate the same feeling as the demons did. No, his was much different. Still, her lessons with Malcolm flashed in her mind. Always be on your guard.

"What the Void are you?"

_"I have no name." It shook its helmet "I ascribe to a virtue. A virtue of Justice. And I have come here to aid you, in this most dire of times."_

"I don't need your damned help." Elissa pointed her greatsword "If you're not here to fight me, then stay out of my way, and I won't kill you."

_"I assure you, I mean you no harm." Justice soothed "But I must insist that you at least receive my aid in battle. The foes you face are great, and many. And since you are clearly no mage, you do not know the way to which you must fight."_

Elissa hissed in frustration. It was true. She knew how to fight off a demons influence, but if she left now...

"What happened to the others?"

_"Ensnared as you are. If you wish to free them, and mete out justice to those responsible, trust in me. I can guide the way, and promise no deceptions. All I wish, is to protect your kind from danger."_

The noble tilted her head "You expect me to believe that? Nothing in it for you? What else are you not telling me!?"

_"It is true that I wish to exist in your realm." Justice admitted "But only to serve my tasks. Your world is in danger beyond reckoning. I require no assistance from you in transversing out of the Fade. All I ask, is your trust. An act of faith."_

For the longest time, she didn't say anything.

_"I know it is much to ask, especially in this place." Justice soothed again "And there is still much more for me to explain. If you decline, I promise to leave you and your friends alone."_

Elissa closed her eyes, and sighed.

* * *

**The Fade**

As expected, the mages were the quickest to break from the illusions. Also just as expected, they knew how to find eachother. It was not long before the last of the dream snares was dispelled.

Justice had proved himself, it seemed. Elissa still didn't relax around him.

"I could've figured it out on my own!" Carver defended "I didn't need your help!"

Before anyone could answer, they were all now in the center of a strange, colosseum structure.

_"It seems these ones were very resilent, indeed." Fear crossed all of its arms "No matter. With all of us here..."_

_"You'll have to make yourselves comfortable, mortals." Desire sneered._

_"Don't fight it. You deserve to rest...eternally." Sloth followed up._

Elissa and Justice appeared right next to the others, Carver in tow.

"Your evil ends here, fiends!" Justice shouted righteously.

Justice fought with a vigor and skill Elissa had never seen before. Every time one of the demons tried to cast a spell at him, Justice deflected with his sword, or utilized strange spells to conjure a rune saber from his blade, impaling foes or slicing them apart.

With Trevor, Carver, Elissa, 5 mages, and a very upset mabari, the 3 demons stood little chance.

Sloth was the first to fall, first impaled by Justice, and then blown up into smithereens by Solona.

After a series of slashes, debilitating curses, and a tackle/throat rip from Dagonet, the Desire demon was no more.

Fear tried to make for Wynne, but was stopped in its tracks by Trevor, Justice, and Elissa. It soon realized it was outnumbered, and defeated.

_"You will NEVER succeed!" Fear pointed at Justice "You will fail! The mortal world will succumb to the cold embrace of the VOID-"_

Elissa cut under the demons legs, forcing it to the ground as it screamed in pain. She then chopped off two of its arms in another brutal slice, satisfied with her revenge.

A blade of light silenced his voice, piercing its 'heart'.

_"The Void shall be yours, alone!" Justice riposted._

Fear screamed in agony, and Justice withdrew his sword, also satisfied that justice was done.

The world shifted, and immediately, several of the others dissapeared in flashes of light. Wynne was about to protest at the sight of the spirit, but she too faded away. The only two that remained were Solona and Elissa.

_"Well done." Justice approved "But our work is far from over-"_

"What are you?" Solona harshly interrupted. She saw it defend them, but that was far from proof of benevolence. Demons were masters of manipulation...

...Still... She could sense no evil from it. Not like the pride demon in her Harrowing.

_"Fear not." Justice replied. "I am no demon. I am a spirit."_

Solona glanced at Elissa "Did you find him, wandering around in here?"

"Yes. I didn't trust him, but...I had no choice. I didn't know how to find any of you in here. He's going to enter into our world, somehow, but says he's not going to possess us."

Solona drew her staff "Then why are we still here, spirit? Answer me!"

_Justice looked at the pair of them "What I want, it seems, would be unreasonable without fully earning your trust. What will it take to accomplish this?"_

"Send us out." Solona didn't lower her staff "Do that, then we can talk."

As the light enveloped her, Solona felt some relief. It hadn't offered her power or knowledge...yet.

_"Very well."_

* * *

**Finals are over! Means I can hopefully write more. I have some time to relax, etc. Classes were harder this time around, so it seemed. Got the feeling the TAs were just harder graders. **

**Not much to really say for this chapter. This story focuses mostly from Elissa's perspective, so sorry if you were hoping to see the other illusions. Would take too long to write anyway. I imagine Carver as sitting on a throne (Trevor would likely be a servant or jester), Bethany not being a mage, Solona living a normal life in the Imperium, Wynne seeing her son, Morrigan unaffected, and Anders having some rather...intimate encounters with some of the ladies here. Probably all of them, in fact. Or just setting Templars on fire. That works too.**

**Almost forgot Trevor. I imagine Trevor would just want his family to be secure, leading a decent life as a Knight under a Bann or Arl. Or his Father still being alive. Probably both.**

**By the way, no, Solona doesn't know she's related to the Hawkes. That might change. **


	20. Regrets and Revelations

**Think I might change Anabella Hawkes name to Annette. Annette sounds better. Meh.**

* * *

**Kinloch Hold**

Elissa rose from the ground, her head still readjusting to the world of the living. A strong hand pulled her off the ground.

"Thanks."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. The man who helped her off the ground was dressed in full templar armor, sans the helmet. The Chantry symbol on the breastplate had been marred beyond recognition. Short, black hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes were his distinguishing characteristics. Rather handsome, really.

"Who are you?"

The mans physicality was rigid, almost inhuman "The mortal world is more...vivid than I can imagine."

"Justice." Solona drew her staff. "That body doesnt belong to you."

"It belongs to a man named 'Ser Revant.'" Justice replied "He was apparently one of the ones responsible for the crimes that caused this rebellion. A terrible man, judging from his memories. The one called Uldred ripped out this mans soul, causing the Veil to be sundered around his mortal body. That is how I was able to take this body."

"A spirit!?" Wynne rose a hand "Wait, Solona! I can sense no danger from him. Lower your staff."

The prodigy did so, reluctantly. She had to admit it was rather ironic and poetic that a Spirit would take over the body of that scumbag Revant. May he rot in the Void for all of his raping and barbarism.

"Oh, how charming." Morrigan rolled her eyes "The spirit thought it a wise idea to go meddling in affairs beyond its comprehension? I suggest returning it to whence it came."

Solona didn't know Morrigan for long, yet she knew they didn't have much in common. Still, on this, they agreed.

"Let us attend to the task at hand." Justice raised a hand "Once this place is safe, we can discuss why I am here."

Trevor shrugged to Elissa "Whats one more? He's been helpful so far."

* * *

**Harrowing Chamber**

Uldred raised an eyebrow at the rather large group before him. A group of four abominations were flanking him, along with a large crowd of mages. They were bound, and on their knees.

"Irving!" Wynne shouted, turning to Uldred "What have you DONE to him!?"

"Interesting..." Uldred ignored her.

He smiled, and bowed politely "Greetings. I am Uldred. The new Grand Enchanter of this Tower. You do not all seem to be Templars. To whom do I owe this surprising, yet refreshing experience?"

Solona stepped forward "Still remember me, Uldred? Or did the demons pick apart your memories too?"

The abomination crossed his arms "Oh, I think you shall find that I am much MORE than I once was, Solona Amell."

"A-Amell?"

Trevor and Carver looked at her with surprise. Solona did not know why. Nor did it matter at the moment.

Uldred continued "Irving and Wynne always expressed such high hopes for you. I am pleased to see that you have not dissapointed."

"Too bad you have."

The bald mage hissed angrily "Do not tell me you are here for the Chantry, Solona! Do you not see!? Nothing we do for them will ever be enough! Freedom after freedom will be stripped away. Atrocities will go unpunished! We will be nothing more than slaves."

Wynne made to speak, but Solona silenced her with a gesture. "You're right, Uldred. That's why I'm not here with the Chantry."

Uldred smiled "So, you have come then, to join us?"

"No." A tear raced down her cheek "I'm not here for the Chantry. I'm not here for freeing the mages. I'm not even here for myself. I'm here...I'm here for my friends. They are all dead, Uldred." The anger rose out of her voice "Dead because of your damn foolishness!"

"Casualties in war are inevitable." Uldred sighed "You do not think me so callous as to not regret their deaths, do you? The old order cannot be cast out without bloodshed."

"Blood and demons, you mean. You tried to sell your soul, to buy your freedom."

Uldred crossed his arms "It seems our differences are irreconcilable. No matter. You are a gifted student. But I wont let you, or anyone else stand in our way."

"Don't be a fool, Uldred!" Elissa tried to reason with him "You kill us, and you'll have the entire Highever army hunting you down."

"Highever?" Uldred frowned in confusion "...Ahh, I see. Not a host of Chantry lackeys. A group of knights and nobles then?"

"Don't bother trying to negotiate." Solona shook her head "He's been taken by a demon. There's nothing left of him. And even if there was, he's still going to die." She pointed her staff at him "This is the end for you, Senior Enchanter. I promise to grant you a swift death."

Uldred tilted his head back and laughed mockingly "So be it."

* * *

**Redcliffe Castle**

It was Alistairs turn.

Or rather, he was the only Templar left. The others had thrown a tissy fit over Anabella, the fact that she was an apostate. A fight erupted, and Loghain knocked them out cold. He was really upset about it, and Alistair thought that he was going to kill them.

"How are you doing."

There was little warmth or concern in Loghains voice. Alistair refrained from rolling his eyes at Loghains style, but smiled humorously.

"Pretty hungry! Think there's any food around here?"

"Should be. I'll send a word to the men to send food to you." Loghain stared hard at Alistair, who was concentrating over Connors bed "How long do you think you can keep that up?"

"I try not to think about it. That's the trick of keeping this going."

"The mage has run out of potions." Loghain said with no ceremony.

The unsaid sentence hung between them: If you can't keep it up, Connor dies.

"That's just wonderful, isn't it?" a sarcastic Alistair replied.

Loghain then continued with a bit of harshness in his voice "Don't do anything stupid. If you can't maintain it, let us know."

Alistair nodded, but in his mind, he was going to do everything within his power to save Connor. Everything.

Immediately after that internal vow, he saw Elissas face in his mind. He never got to say anything to her after she left for the Circle Tower. There was regret...

And longing.

* * *

**Kinloch Hold**

Uldred was no more. Solona regretted her role in this a little. But at least the others were safe. Irving and a handful of others who were not killed.

Solona felt a little sympathy for Uldred. He might have been an arrogant, prideful and foolish man, but the Chantry had ultimately forced him into that, denying him the chance to grow or achieve success.

He was no longer in his demonic pride form, but in his human form. Solona closed his eyes, and walked toward the rest of the group. They were conversing with the spirit Justice, who had taken Revants body.

"I have only the best of intentions. It was my first goal to bring peace to this 'Circle Tower' as you call it. The second was to warn you of a coming danger.'

Wynne frowned "Danger? What are you referring to?"

"Have any of you heard of the demons called Gaxkang, Imshael, or Xebenkeck?"

Wynne and Irving looked to one another, clearly concerned. "We have. What of them?"

"I have had several visions. One of them depicts a scourge of demons, invading your lands and causing great harm and misery. Among them were the three, Gaxkang, Imshael, and Xebenkeck. I know that they are in this world, right now. If I can find them, and put a stop to their plans now, perhaps I can stop at least part of what is to come."

Irving wanted to speak, but Wynne shook her head "Let it talk."

"There's more. I believe that in order to achieve the goal of sundering the Veil, they have to rely on coming conflicts. In the south, there will be another invasion, but not of demons."

"Of what, then?" Irving was trying to wrap his mind around this, but it was just too...strange.

"I cannot say. I have never encountered creatures like them. They were twisted, dark creatures. Something about them suggested to me that they mindlessly kill and destroy. They were...humanoid in appearance, but the similarities end there."

"Darkspawn." Elissa finished.

Justice looked at her "Perhaps you have more answers to that then I do, then."

"How many did you see?"

"Hundreds? Thousands? Tens of thousands? I cannot be certain."

Elissa tapped her finger on her armor. Was there really a Blight on the way? Malcolm needed to talk to this...thing, ASAP.

"That is all I have to say." Justice lowered his helm.

The room was mostly silent. Some of the mages were leaving, whispering amongst themselves. As the rest of them debated amongst themselves, Solona felt a hand on her forearm.

"Solona Amell?"

"Yes?"

Trevor looked at Carver and Bethany, who were equally mystified, and stared at Solona with surprise. "That's your name? Solona Amell?"

"Yes. It is. You're Trevor, right? Is something on your mind?"

"You could say that. My mothers name is Leandra Hawke. She was a noble, but instead of marrying some daft noble son, she married a mage, and ran out of Kirkwall. Hence why my two sisters have magic."

Solona raised an eyebrow "Quite a story. Your mother sounds interesting."

"That's not the half of it." Trevor continued "Before she married, her name was Leandra Amell."


	21. Dreams

**Yeah, think I'll change the F!Hawkes name to Annette. Sounds better. I'll go through all the chapters and do it later.**

* * *

**Circle Tower Entrance**

"It's over?" Greagoir looked surprised.

"You did it!" Cullens face lit up.

Solona blushed a little at Cullens enthusiasm. She really didnt have the heart to tell the poor boy he wasn't her type. Not that he wasn't cute or anything. For a Templar, he was somewhat reasonable.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for congratulations, Knight Commander." Elissa rushed out "The life of a little boy is in danger in Redcliffe. I need to take the mages entrusted to me, along with whatever lyrium you can spare."

Orders were issued, and once again, there was little time for discussion. Greagoir gave them a farewell and good luck. Wynne would be accompanying them, along with Irving and two others, in addition to Solona and Bethany.

As they were getting onto the boat, Solona took one last look at the Tower.

"Wait!"

Cullen rushed out, trying to summon the right words "Will I...Will I see you again?"

Solona smiled sadly, and kissed Cullen on the cheek "Goodbye, Cullen."

And goodbye, everyone.

This really wasn't the way she wanted to leave. She pictured her friends waving farewell as she entered the boat, off to better times.

Solona would miss them. Jowan. Niall.

Then again, she could NOT have pictured her family being here. It was so...surreal. But then again, the physical similarities were there.

Solona had no illusions. It wasn't going to be a pleasant, loving family, perfections abound. But Trevor and Bethany seemed kind enough, it seemed. Carver was a bit surly, but that was infinitely better than the treatment she received from most Templars.

Elissa was in less than high spirits. Morrigan was gone, as was that blond mage Anders. She wanted to ask that woman a plethora of questions. They were quite preoccupied with looting the place as they were fighting, and Elissa distinctly remembered them fussing over some odd book, but that was it.

Why? Why come to her? Morrigan didn't seem the type to care about the life of some nobles son. What was in that book?

Then there was the spirit, and its little prophecy. It warned everyone to avoid 'mass killings or wars', or to minimize said killings as much as possible. Well, that was all assuming this whole thing was actually true.

It was all vague doomsday talk. If it had come from anyone else, Elissa would have shrugged it off as mere lunacy. It was only because it came from this...Justice, that she paid it much heed. Mostly because it mentioned darkspawn.

Her mentor Malcolm, the Warden Commander, hadn't been very forthcoming with information, though it seemed he wished to be. Only a Grey Warden can stop a Blight, but why? It has something to do with the Archdemon, and that it can only be slain in special circumstances that require a Grey Warden.

If there was a Blight, Malcolm needed to know.

First Morrigan, then the spirit, now a Blight. It was all so...mystifying. A puzzle left to gnaw at her conscience for many months, she wagered.

If she lived that long.

King Cailan is dead. By the works of traitors and bards. That simply was not going to go unpunished. There would almost certainly be war. The Orlesians would deny any claims of assassination. Moreover, they might even make some silly pretense to justify a full invasion, since their initial plan failed.

What was Loghain going to do? What about Father? There were so many questions that were currently unanswered right now.

"Excuse me."

Solona was staring at Elissa "I have some questions. I'm grateful that you helped us in the Circle Tower, and that you've taken me from it. But what is it that you intend to do with me?"

"That is the question, isn't it?"

Elissa gave it a moments thought, and shrugged "Well, I had intended for at least one mage to be a court healer in Highever. I might even get away with two, if I'm lucky, and Father agrees to it. Unlike most Andrastians, I respect magic, and the good it can do."

She then frowned "But, to be honest, I can't really say what lies ahead. By the way, if you didn't already know, the King is dead."

Solonas lips parted a little "...What?"

"It's a long story. And this child you're helping to save is part of it. My point is, the future is uncertain at best. Loghain will probably need you and whatever mages are left in the Tower to assist in the coming war. That gives you a rather powerful ally to ward away Chantry neer do wells. The bad side is you might have to fight. If you decide to hang around Highever or Denerim, there's no guarantee assassins might try their luck against us. Worst case scenario..."

"Whats the worst case scenario?" Solona raised an eyebrow.

"Worst case scenario, the Chantry gets upset. I give them the finger-"

Elissa followed up with the gesture, which earned a smile from Solona. Wynne was not nearly as amused.

"-and you join the Grey Wardens. I know the Warden Commander. If there's really a Blight like that spirit said, I'm sure he's going to want you. But again, consider it a last resort. Being a Warden apparently isn't easy."

Solona nodded, and immediately casted the spell to help push them forward faster, into the water.

"If you're really family, then I'm really glad you're here with us." Bethany sighed.

"I can picture Mother smothering her." Carver added with annoyance.

* * *

**Redcliffe Castle**

None of them wasted any time. A full sprint from the docks to the castle. Naturally some of the mages fell behind.

Trevor, Carver, Elissa and Dagonet burst through the front doors...

"Ooof!"

Alistair went sailing across the room, hit by a spell.

Elissa, enraged, flew into the next room.

_"YOUR PETTY TRICKS CAN HOLD ME NO LONGER! I SHALL!"_

Connor was immediately hit with another Smite. The scream made the hairs on Bethanys' neck stand straight up.

Loghain, clenching his teeth, sheathed his sword, and roughly seized Elissa by the forearm "What the bloody Void took you so long!?"

Trevor lifted Alistair to his feet "There was something of a rebellion at the Circle Tower. We had to put it down. Several mages are dead."

Loghain was still very angry, but he willed himself to calm down. It could have been worse. Only Marics boy was injured. He released Elissas arm, and looked her straight in the eye "I suppose you have what you need for that ritual?"

"Yes. The mages should be entering now."

"Good."

Loghain swept past her. It was in her hands now. The rest of the armies were mustered here. Some would need to be deployed at the border. He could afford to wait here while the Cousland girl ran her errand. That was the reason he allowed this. If the armies had mustered here sooner...

...If they had mustered here sooner, he would have finished what needed to be done. But no matter now.

"You're in charge of Redcliffe, Teagan. See that Miss Cousland receives all the help she needs."

"Yes, my Lord."

Before touching the door, Loghain stopped "Good work. All of you."

Elissa rushed to Alistair, holding him by his arms "Are you alright?"

He smiled weakly, still held up by Trevors strength "Well at least he didn't turn me into a toad."

Elissa squeezed him tightly, and mournfully replied "I am so sorry...I am so sorry Alistair."

Alistair rested his chin on her shoulder, and reciprocated, hugging her back. Even in their armor, it was good to feel her presence here again. He closed his eyes, taking in this moment.

"I'm not."

* * *

**The Fade**

Bethany, Carver and Trevor had gotten all the fun.

Now it was her turn.

Annette was proud to have Bethany as a sister. She was sweet, caring, and always willing to sacrifice for others. Perhaps that also served as something of a weakness too.

That naturally came out in her magic. Bethany was more of a healer. Her magic concentrated on the Creation and Spirit schools. Whether it was casting Haste, or strengthening Trevor and Carver, Bethany usually preferred spells that didn't involve direct destruction.

This is where they differed.

"Connor!?" Eamon screamed "Connor! Connor, where are you, my boy!?"

Annette tilted her head "Umm...hello."

The phantom looked at Annette with an intense, frightened gaze "Where is my boy?! Have you seen him?"

"Are you the Arl? Thought you were dead."

The Arl pointedly looked down "...Yes. I suppose I am, now. I have less answers than you do as to why I remain here."

"I've had some time to think on it, actually." Annette crossed her arms, proud of herself "When you were killed by the Tevinters, Connor made a deal with a demon to preserve your spirits. I think he was trying to reanimate you. In return, possession."

Eamon's eyes went wide "I...that's...No! No, please! You can't let that happen! You must save him!"

Annette rolled her eyes. Yeah, she decided to take all that lyrium, dive into Connors mind, but not to save him. No, she just decided it was a nice day, and that a stroll through memory lane might be refreshing.

"Yeah, I'll save him. Don't worry about it. I'd be more concerned with what happens to you. I kill the demon, and the game is up."

"I...I understand. It was over, anyway."

Annette walked away from the old man. She didn't really know the Arl of Redcliffe that much. Seemed decent enough to care for his son, a mage son at that. Too bad he had to involve him in all of this.

It didn't take long for the illusions to appear. Fake Connors. Fake demons. Promises of power. Wealth. Freedom. Sex. Knowledge.

"I can get all that in Denerim. And a nice bottle of Antivan Brandy to boot." Jokes aside, her voice went stern "You see, you have a bit of a problem. If those Circle types Wynne and Irving had sent in the two rookies, they would have obviously failed. Though I have to say, there was another among them that simply radiated power. If my sister had gone in, you might have stood a chance. She's strong willed, but not necessarily the aggressive type, you see. That just leaves me."

A ball of fire quickly erupted in Annettes off hand as she explained "I'm a simple woman. I love my family, and I love my magic. And there's absolutely nothing more enjoyable to me than to test out how far I can go. So let's cut all the smoke and mirrors, and get ready for a fight. Because I'm not going to stop until you're nothing but a dried up ash pile on the ground. **Let's go."**

The desire demon sprung out from the ground _"As you...desire."_

It put up a decent fight, but Annette kept lobbing gigantic Fireballs at it. Fire was her specialty. Fire both fascinated and frightened her. The fear drove her further. Every time a Fireball exploded, it never ceased to amaze her. The power. All of that power, at her fingertips. This was why Father had always instilled in her a respect for the arcane. Should one person really have so much power? It almost didn't seem fair.

Then again, she didn't really play 'fair.'

The size, velocity and intensity of the projectiles gave the Demon pause for concern, as it narrowly dodged them. It leaped backwards, but the explosion sent it flying into a wall.

Annette casually walked up to it, pointing her staff, smirking.

"Boom."

* * *

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Orlesians, or the fact that the King is dead, along with a huge mess in Denerim. And don't worry about the whole Sacred Ashes quest either! Leliana is on that! I realize it's been a while since any of the political drama, but I had to get this part down. It's essential to explaining the rest of the story.**

**Always open to suggestions, or helpful pointers if any of you think I'm making mistakes about world construction, etc. As always, thanks for the reviews/favs/follows, and I'll see you guys soon!**


	22. Journey

**Thanks for the reviews/subs! Always a pleasure!**

* * *

**Redcliffe Castle**

Annette's eyes opened up "It's over."

Everyone was now looking at Connor, who was slowly rising from his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Connor?"

The young boy looked strangely at Teagan "Uncle?"

"Connor!"

Bann Teagan hugged his nephew as tightly as he could, misty eyed and uneven in his voice "Thank the Maker that you're safe!"

Connor did not look relieved at all. "Where's Father? Where's Mother?"

Elissa turned away, not able to face the boy. The truth would absolutely warp his mind.

"All I remember is that there was an argument and-" Connor frowned, as if he was straining to recall the memories.

"Don't worry about that now." Teagan soothed "All that is important is that you are safe."

Elissa was very, very quiet. As everyone was scurrying around, trying to clean up the place or taking care of

"Are you alright?" Alistair sat down right next to her.

"Connor will never forgive us."

Alistair opened his eyes at that "W-what!? What are you talking about? We saved him!"

Teagan was enthusiastically thanking Annette and the Hawke family, shaking their hands and talking to them with a loud voice.

She shook her head "Yes, we did. We also were indirectly responsible for the death of his parents. Eamon may have been a traitor, and he did deserve to die, but how is Connor going to understand that? All he will remember is the armed soldiers at his castle, the last moments he had with Eamon and Isolde, and the demon. Not to mention the fact that he can never live here again."

Alistair could say nothing. It was true. The Circle knew about Connor, now "What if Loghain does something?"

"I hope he does." She whispered back "But...that's not all I wanted to say. What I really want-"

"There you are."

Both of them stood up for Teagan, who took in a deep breath "I've been assured that Connor will be fine. Whatever he remembers is little, it seems. With time, the memories will come back, but slowly. He's to be taken to the Circle Tower, or what's left of it, anyway."

He pulled himself up straight, and primly continued "I simply wanted to extend my thanks for both of your efforts to save him."

Elissa was midly surprised that Teagan thanked them at all. It was certainly less of a friendly thanks than what the Hawkes got, but that was only fair. Relationships between the Guerrins and her family line would be chilly for some time.

She saw in Teagan no enemy, however, and shook his hand "I'm honestly not sure if we should be thanked for what we've done."

Teagans face was grim, and telling "I wish things had turned out better for my brother and Isolde. He deserved a trial... But I am also certain that he would have wanted Connor to be free of all this. You helped to achieve that."

That was the best reconciliation they were going to get, Elissa sensed. She thought about offering to help them at least clear out the dead, but something told her that simply wasn't going to go well.

"Then I am glad. I need to return to my Father now, and inform the Queen of the current situation."

* * *

**Somewhere between Highever and Amaranthine**

"It's been confirmed, my lady. The Arl is dead."

Esmerelle felt the fury build up. Howe should not have taken any chances! It would have been much more preferrable to get rid of the Couslands with assassins. Now, with the King dead, they are in the best position to take the throne!

He had seen that direct action was necessary, but too late. All was not lost, however. It would be up to her, and what forces she had to take care of the Cousland family in the castle. Bryce would have to be dealt with later, if that could be managed...

"I understand." She hissed "Go. Tell Ser Temmerly to double their efforts. They must be ready to march if our plans fail!"

She would relish this task. Eleanor had not liked her, and the feeling was mutual. The blame for that prison break many years ago was laid at her feet, unjustly so. Rendon had to play carefully, of course, to keep up the usual appearance of being allied with Bryce, so Esmerelle accepted the punishment in stride. But no more. This would be payback for a slight.

There was also the child and the Antivan. Casualties of war. A quick death was likely better than a lifetime of shame and exile.

The heir, Fergus, would prove the most challenging. No matter. If her plans went accordingly, he would fall before he drew his sword.

That left the only one besides the Teyrn himself. Elissa Cousland. Perhaps the most dangerous of them all. Clearly a devoted saboteur for Bryce Cousland. Apparently she was in Redcliffe. Someone had already been dispatched to take care of her, someone who knew her capabilities firsthand.

Above all, Rendon's children could not afford to be involved. If she failed, the blame would rest on her alone. The Howes reputation would survive her actions. That was Rendons orders before she was dispatched to Amaranthine, and Esmerelle would respect it, even though she had no intention of dying.

No, Nathaniel would rise to be the new King of Ferelden. Thomas would naturally take the Teyrnir of Highever. Delilah, however, was not at all interested in political affairs. So that left the Arling of Amaranthine open.

A fitting reward, for a loyal servant.

* * *

**The West Road**

Loghain's forces were marshalling at the Frostpeak Mountains. Elissa had had enough of battle at the moment. She had a lot of errands to run, in Denerim and at home.

Truth be told, she wanted to head straight home. But that simply wasn't an option.

Father would likely be upset at her for running off again. And, for placing herself in harms way. And, for pretty much disobeying him at every turn. Probably that, too.

In fact, the more she thought about it, the less she wanted to.

Well, he would forgive her. A wry, devious smile cracked on her face. Yes, he would. Father always did.

Then there was all that nonsense the spirit was talking about in the Tower.

Then she needed to tell everyone that there was, in fact, no Tower. Not anymore.

"What a nightmare." she sighed.

Alistair pointed behind her "Look at it this way: at least you are not her."

Trailing behind them was the Hawke family. An excited voice was chirping away, much to the chagrin of Carver.

"Oh, I can't BELIEVE that we found you!" Leandra squeezed Solona so hard that the mage thought her ribs would crack "Revka would be so happy to find out that you found your way to us!"

That was her mothers name. Revka. Solona felt comfortable with that small amount of knowledge. She belonged to someone. She was someones child. And that someone had a name.

"Where is my mother?"

Leandras face fell "She died in childbirth. I...I'm very sorry."

Solona nodded, taking it in.

"We used to be nobility." Carver explained, nodding to Elissa "Just like her. But that ended quickly. Magic runs in our family. Well, most of us, anyway."

The last words seemed a little bitter. Solona was not in a mood to care, not that Leandra would let her.

"I promise we will take good care of you, Solona!"

Another motherly kiss, another fierce hug, and Solona was quite the sight. Covered in lipstick, her hair flung about in all directions, she was the walking definition of smothered.

Trevor held back a laugh, and instead put himself between the two "Yes, well, let's give her time to settle in. This is a lot to take in. Whatever you need of us, do not hesitate to ask."

Solona slowly nodded, still a little shocked from the...enthusiasm.

* * *

**South Reach**

They tried to make as much ground as possible, but night time came, and their bodies could only take so much.

Arl Bryland was a friend, and it would have been possible to take a few rooms in the castle. But even so, Elissa wanted to keep a low profile for now. Best case scenario, the common folk would plague them with questions, and they would never get enough rest.

Worst case: someone from Orlais or Redcliffe might want a little revenge.

"So, Loghain wanted one of us for the army." Annette shrugged "I'd like to go, to be honest. What about you, Bethany?"

"Me?" Bethany shook her head "I...no. I don't think I'd want to do that. I've seen quite enough fighting, thank you very much."

"Maybe you could be a court healer for the Couslands, then!" Annette rubbed her hands together "That just leaves you, Solona! What do YOU want to do?"

Trevor leaned forward "You could always do the same, Solona. You'd be with us."

She tapped her fingers, and decided to change subjects "What about you? What do you plan to do, Trevor?"

"If either Miss Cousland or the Teyrn will have me, I might serve as a soldier. Good pay. And we might be engulfed in war soon, anyway."

Carver crossed his arms "Well, just pick one of them."

The unspoken words were 'so I can pick the other.'

As all of the young Hawkes discussed their prospects, Leandra sighed to her self, teary eyed "My children are leaving me..."

The two mabaris, Trevor's Bors, and Elissa's Dagonet, decided to go on an adventure in the inn's kitchen, much to the dismay of the cook.

Elissa flinched every time she heard an errant pan clang against the floor from Dagonet's shenannigans, and realized that the price for staying here might cost her quite a lot.

"Alistair, we need to talk."

He was sitting down on the bed, rasing his head up quizically. The door closed behind her, and Alistair jumped a little. He was, well, a bit nervous.

"Yeah, we do. Umm...well, I was actually going to say that we don't have to share a room, you know! I don't want to make you lose sleep or anything. And why did you pick the room all the way away from the others-"

A soft finger stopped his incessant, silly chatter.

"Alistair, I've...well, I've come to realize something." Her gaze was pointed downward "Something happened in the Tower. I was confronted with both my greatest desires, and perhaps my greatest fear. I lived a good life, full of adventure, excitement, passion. Most of all, it was my choice."

"Was I in it?" Alistair grinned.

"As a matter of fact, you were." She smiled back "The point is, with death on the line, I saw what I wanted in life."

"What are you trying to say?"

Elissa shook her head "What do you think? I'm saying...I'm saying it was foolish of me to say to wait, when we both know how we feel about each other."

Alistair drew back a little "But what about everyone else?"

"Screw everyone else." Elissa said flatly. "If they want to scramble for the throne and crown, let them. But they don't get to screw me to do it."

"And what about you?" Alistair soothed "Being Maric's son never really meant much to me, but you? You love being who you are. I get it, I really do. You're a Cousland. If you marry me...I don't want anything to happen to you."

She shrugged "Anything can happen now, Alistair. Orlais could invade. A Blight could sweep through and destroy Ferelden. Or Fergus might pick up cooking. THAT would be scariest of all, by the way. Whenever I face death, I want to say that I loved, without condition. What about you?"

There was a silence.

"I get what you mean." Alistair replied somberly "When I was on vigil with Connor, I really hated the fact that I never got to say anything to you before you left. No goodbye, nothing. It could've been the last time. When it got worse, when I couldn't hold him anymore, I..."

He leaned closer in, and Elissa felt her pulse quicken.

"I thought of you."

Their hands joined on the bed. The kiss came slowly, but naturally, and Elissa closed her eyes. The fatigue from the long march, the sore wounds, they all seemed to melt away.

What replaced it all was that feeling in her chest.

The kiss became more fervent, more needy.

'Forgive me Father', she spoke in her mind. 'But marriage to another, is simply a duty that this Cousland cannot fulfill.'

Whatever the future held...

...they would face it together.

* * *

**After this Esmerelle bit (with a few interesting twists to come,) we get into the juicy bits! I personally can't wait! I think this arc dragged on too long. What do you think?**


	23. Marked

**South Reach**

Soft, steady feet creaked on the inn floor. A dagger was drawn as another hand pushed the door open.

The assassin had watched his mark from a distance, through the window. The pair had decided to share a bed, but oddly enough, not sleep together.

As he drew nearer, he was growing dissapointed. This was simply too easy. They were asleep on their beds, completely unaware. Breaking into the inn itself was no problem. And their companions were easy enough to evade or distract.

It would be all too simple...

Ahh.

The mark had her hand placed under her pillow. A slight twitch of her wrist, and it was given away. She knew he was in the room. His element of surprise was already compromised.

"I see that I have not surprised you. Come. Let us end the games, yes?"

Elissa immediately yanked her hand out. The dagger was pointed at the invader in the room. Alistair also drew his sword from the side of the bed that the assassin could not have seen.

The anger on both of their faces vanished. Elissa saw a familiar face "You...you're-"

"Zevran!" the elf bowed courteously. "I am pleased that you remember me, Miss Cousland!"

"What do you want!?" Alistair manuevered himself in front of Elissa.

Shrugging, Zevran sheathed his dagger and casually lounged in the chair opposite of them "Well, that would take quite a bit of explaining! First, I must say I am dissapointed that neither of you consumated your love! I was watching it all! The passion! The buildup! And then nothing!"

"I..." Elissa was blushing bright red "Have you no shame!?"

"No. Not really. It's one of my defining characteristics. Infact, I could tell you this story about how I once took three maidens whil-"

Noticing the increasing rage of Alistair, Zevran waved it off "But I digress. I understand that barging into your room with a dagger draws some certain implications. But to be honest, I mean you no harm. Sort of."

"This, I HAVE to hear." Alistair tightened the grip on his sword.

"Well, call it a habit of mine to sneak up on people. It's good practice." Zevran smiled. "I have to say, as an assassin, the two of you left quite an impression on me last we met. I wanted to see if your senses were are sharp at your weakest moment."

Something clicked in Elissa's mind "Has your employer sent you to take care of loose ends?"

"Not quite, but a good guess." Zevran corrected her "Let me save you some time. I am Zevran of the Antivan Crows, as you know. I was hired by a man named Rendon Howe to assassinate Arl Urien and his son, Vaughan Kendall."

"Howe?" Elissa raised an eyebrow "So he was behind the assassination? What exactly has been going on in the capital since we were gone?"

Zevran explained all of the details that he knew. Howe was going to attempt to claim the Arling of Denerim for his family line. With the Kendalls dead, and the Amaranthine forces to reign in order, none would question his right to rule.

But Howe was now dead. He had tried to challenge Father, convinced that he was still a traitor. It ended in a duel.

"Is my Father safe?"

"He is." Zevran lost some of his smile "But, my noble one, the same cannot be said of your family." He sighed, and continued "Your Arl Howe had one last contract issued before he challenged your Father. You."

She refrained from asking Zevran if he intended to follow through with that contract. They were speaking, after all. "What about my family?"

"No contract for them. But...he also issued orders to a lady... Amarelle? Esmerri?"

"Bann Esmerelle." Alistair finished.

"Yes. He issued orders for Bann Esmerelle to march on your castle. I imagine you wish to depart quickly to save your other family members, yes?"

Elissa felt all of the blood chill in her veins. Maker's Breath! This...no!

"Why tell us this?" Alistair narrowed his eyes in suspicion "You were sent here to kill us. Why help us?"

Zevran rose reluctantly from his chair "That...is difficult to answer."

"Try." was the unyielding, curt response.

After a long period of time, Zevran answered "I'm tired...Yes. Very tired."

He drew his daggers again. Elissa hesitated pulling out her greatsword. "Zevran, I dont understand. Why have you come here? What do you want?"

"What I want..." He repeated in a ghostly tone. "...is a good death."

Elissa's eyes went wide as he charged her head on. Her greatsword barely caught one of his daggers in time. They both crashed through the window, tumbling on the earth below. The ground was lit up with moonlight, and a good thing too. It was a miracle Elissa hadn't been split up by any of the glass, but it now littered the floor. Both warriors wisely moved away from the inn, with Alistair rushing up to her side.

Elissa raised a hand to stop him.

"This is foolish!" Elissa reasoned to Zevran, lifting her greatsword.

Zevran laughed back "Yes, perhaps it is! But then again, I have been a fool for a very long time. And it seems my luck has...finally run out. Now...fight me."

Zevran was a skilled, nimble, and deadly rogue. The daggers sliced through the air quickly, and nearly within striking reach.

Nearly.

The greatsword had enough range to keep the rogue wary of his advances. Especially needed, because Elissa had no armor on. The greatsword was also quick enough not to be left open for counterattacks should she miss a strike.

When it came down to it, the fight was a matter of wills. The assassin, though experienced, had little to speak of at the moment, whereas Elissa's mind was wrapped around the danger her family was in. And, the immediate danger this assassin proved to herself.

A twist of the wrist, and Zevran was disarmed. Elissa headbutted the elf, and he fell to the ground, slowly writhing in pain.

No wounds were mortal, from what she could tell. A few nicks, but he would live.

Not much longer after that, others gathered outside, including some of the Hawke family. Trevor already had his axe raised. Others were whispering to themselves, pointing at Elissa knowingly.

"Finish it." He managed.

Elissa had won, but rather than feeling comfort from it, she felt completely unnerved. Her sword reluctantly moved upwards for the killing blow.

Why?

Why was the central word in Elissa's mind.

Why did Rendon Howe have to force Fathers hand? Why give the order for such a blatantly stupid, powergrabbing stunt? And why, why did this assassin seek death? What drove him to this?

With such uncertainty...she could not decide.

The sword dug itself into the earth.

"I won't kill you."

"What!?" Alistair yelled. "He just tried to kill us!"

Zevran raised an eyebrow "I must admit, this is not at all what I had expected. Would you not want to kill me to tie up other certain...loose ends, as it were?"

He was hinting at the Arl of Denerim and his son. Only a handful of people knew about what really happened, and this was one of them.

"Is that why you chose me to kill you?" Elissa reasoned.

"You and your retainer are rather skilled. When I saw your eyes, I saw a fire. If I were to die, it would only be fitting that I die under such a beautiful gaze. A similiar gaze that I myself have put out."

Flattery aside, there was something in his voice that Elissa could detect. Regret? Guilt? Sorrow?

"You warned us of Esmerelle's plans. For that, I shall spare your life."

The noblewoman bent down to Zevran. For some reason, she pitied the assassin. She remembered how he had charged headlong into Vaughan's estate alone. Vaughan had died by his hand, justice done, in a way. The way he had carried out that poor elven woman, abused and bloodied...

From someone who had shown such boldness, such bravery, it was disheartening to see that for whatever reason, he had little reason to keep his life. He had a death wish.

That pity suddenly dissappeared off of Elissa's face, and she punched Zevran right in his face. The elf, tired from his battle, immediately went unconscious.

"But as you say, I cannot afford to let you talk, let alone trust you. You are my prisoner now. My Father will decide what to do with you."

Alistair walked up, shaking his head "I don't think letting him live is a good idea, Elissa."

"What would you have me do, Alistair? Just kill him?"

He sighed back "I don't know. All I do know is that if he talks-"

Elissa pulled him aside, while Trevor tied up Zevran. When they were finally out of earshot of everyone, she continued "Look, we didn't kill Urien or Vaughan. That blood is on his hands, and that elven woman Kallians. The worst they could do is arrest me, but not for murder. Maybe for standing aside and not stopping it, but murder? No."

"But what if he decides to finish the job?" Alistair stared back.

"He can't. He's a Crow, remember what Aldous taught us about the Crows? Anytime a member fails, their life is forfeit. It doesnt matter if they complete it afterwards or not. They will still kill him."

"So what then? We take him to the Teryn, then what?"

She frowned "...Father will know what to do. I can't think of a good solution to this. Besides, there's things he's NOT telling us. If Oriana is still alive, maybe she can use her connections to get some answers from Antiva."

The uncertainty somewhat abated, Alistair gently took her hand "I'm with you. Whatever you decide to do. But we need to get back to Highever! Now!"

* * *

**So Zevran's death seeking behavior I take from canon. He sought a contract to assassinate the only two remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden. He says specifically that he wanted to die for something that he had done. **


End file.
